


Protect and Serve

by GeeKnProuD



Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Police Uniforms, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Uniform Kink, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 65,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Officer Rogers and Barnes did everything together, like good partners should. They worked together, played together and even fell in love together... and with the same girl. Can they come together and save their girl from the Evil in the world seeking to kill her or will fate tear them apart?Willow Harper Holiday was your typical southern girl. A typical southern girl in New York City. A large inheritance helped Willow move to the town that has always drew her in. Everything was perfect, until one cold Spring night when everything in her world was turned upside down.





	1. Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you NerdyTara for being my editor! You’re amazing!!

Steve

 

Bucky sat down heavily on the corner of my desk, almost making me spill my now cold cup of coffee.

 

“Watch it Buck, if I have to replace another computer, the Director will have my ass.”

 

He smirked, “He wishes he could have your ass.”

 

I rolled my eyes and continued to type up my last report of the day before finally clocking out and going home.

 

Bucky staring at me started to grate on my nerves, which made me pause typing yet again and look up at my grinning partner.

 

“What do you want Bucky?”

 

 He folded his arms over his chest, “So, what’s your decision? Are you going to try for Captain or not?”

 

Sighing heavily, I looked seriously at my partner of ten years, “I want to, but there’s a lot to think about...things will change and I’m not sure I want them to.”

 

“Look, why don’t I come over tonight and we’ll talk about it. Go over all the pros and cons. The Director thinks you’ll do great as Captain, so do I and all the guys, hell, even Natasha thinks so.”

 

My eyes glanced over at the big empty office that held our last Captain, “Alright, but you bring the beer this time.”

 

His answering grin lit up his face. “You got it Steve. See you tonight.”

 

I watched him walk away and I groaned inwardly, I wasn’t sure how much longer I can hide all this from him. Bucky and I have been best friends since childhood. We even became police officers together, the top of our class. It was only natural that we became partners.

 

Ever since we were in middle school I’ve been keeping my feelings secret, not just from my family, but especially Bucky. I couldn’t risk losing him as my friend. If he knew that I wanted him to be something more precious to me than just my partner and best friend, I’d lose him forever. Not to mention, Bucky as far as I know, is very much into women. Don’t get me wrong, so am I, but Bucky has always made me feel things no one else could, and he doesn’t even know.

 

Director Fury had approached me last week about going for Captain. I had to admit, I loved the sound of Captain Rogers a lot more than Lieutenant Rogers. But if I got Captain, Bucky wouldn’t be my partner anymore. He’d be assigned a new one and I’d miss him acutely. Then again, maybe the distance would do me some good.

 

Quickly as I could I finished up my report and shut down my computer for the weekend. Finally two days off haven’t had that in a while. With the rash of murders lately, the entire precinct has been on double duty trying to find out who was behind it all. The time off was greatly appreciated.

 

The sound of my laptop closing made Dodger lift his head off his bed and cock it just a bit to the side.

 

“You ready to go home boy?” The two-year-old German Shepherd stood up and yawned, stretching his body before trotting over to my side for a scratch behind his ear. “Come on, let’s go get some dinner before Bucky comes over.” His head swiveled around at the sound of Bucky’s name, looking for the person in question. “You’ll see him in a little bit Pal..I promise.”

 

Detective Stark called out my name as I passed his office. “Rogers, hold up a sec.”

 

 I stopped and backed up a few steps and looked inside Tony’s office.

“What’s up Tony?”

 He shuffled around a few files on his desk, “Did you and Barnes finish your reports on last week’s home invasion?”

 

I gave Dodger a  sit  hand signal and he plopped down next to me. “Yeah, we both did, why?”

 

“I can’t find the reports in the system for some reason.” He almost growled in frustration as he tapped away at his computer.

 

“You may find it under Assault files, the woman was raped and beat pretty bad. Bucky probably saved them that way due to the severity of the woman’s injuries. Why did you need them?”

 

Tony rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair, “The woman didn’t make it, she died earlier this morning.

So, it’s gone from assault to murder, so here I am working overtime yet again.”

 

The news weighed heavy on my heart. Bucky and I had responded to the call and were the first ones on the scene. The woman was so badly beaten you couldn’t make out any distinguishing facial features, not even the color of her eyes.

 

“Damn, I was hoping she’d pull through. Any leads on who the perp is?”

 

Tony sighed in frustration, “Not a damn one! That’s why I need your reports maybe, just maybe there is something in there that may stick out to me. That side of town has been hit hard lately, it has to be connected somehow, I just haven’t figured it out yet.”

 

Dodger whined and nudged my hand, “Let me know if there’s anything I can do Tony. I’ll see you Monday.”

 

He was back to reading reports and just waved bye. I didn’t envy his job, not in the slightest.

 

I opened up my squad car and Dodger hopped into the passenger seat. His tongue lolled out of his mouth. “Don’t get too comfortable Buddy, Bucky won’t like it too much if you take over his seat.” He just snorted and nudged at the window until I rolled the window down, so he could stick his head out.

 

Dodger was a birthday gift from Bucky on my 30th Birthday. He knew I’d wanted to be part of the canine unit and personally picked out the puppy himself to ‘Make sure his temperament would fit well with me’ as he put it. By far the best birthday gift I’ve ever received, hands down.

 

Once I returned home, I fed Dodger and fixed a quick bite for myself before taking a quick shower before Bucky came over. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my middle, swiping the fog off the vanity mirror to see my reflection. I could see the tension in my own eyes. Why couldn’t I just say how I feel? This whole mess has taken a toll on my heart.

 

Running my hands through my wet hair, I turned to go into my bedroom. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Bucky laid out on my bed, hands behind his head and a cheesy grin on his face.

 

“Bout time. Was starting to wonder if you were doing more than just getting clean in there.”

 

My heart skipped a beat, mouth going dry at seeing him laid out before me. Jeans hugging his body just right and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscular physique. Damn!

 

“Jesus Bucky! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

 

 Dodger was laid out next to him, his head resting on one of Bucky’s arms.

 

“Traitor.” He snorted in response.

 

“Hey, don’t blame ole Dodger, he loves me...dontcha Buddy? Yes, you do.”

 

 He reached over and pet him, Dodger rolled over to allow him access to his belly. God, I wanted to be him so badly.

 

Bucky looked back at me where I was still standing in the bathroom doorway and smiled, “You gonna stand there all night or get dressed? Because I got a case of beers downstairs with our names on it.”

I nervously moved over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on under the towel. Adding a T-shirt from my closet, my face heated up as I turned around and noticed that Bucky was still watching me. If only it meant what I wanted it to mean.

 

We headed down stairs and cracked open a beer and sat on the couch.

 

“So, what’s the holdup Steve? Why are you hesitating to go for Captain? I thought this is what you wanted.”

 

I looked up into Bucky’s eyes and I saw his concern.

 

“I thought I did too, but now, I don’t know.”

 

He turned more my direction, “Why?” Why...now there’s the question of the century.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

He put his can down onto the coffee table. “Bullshit, I call bullshit! Tell the truth Steve, I haven’t seen you this stressed since finals in High School. Somethings going on up there in your head and it’s driving you crazy pal. If you can’t tell me, then who?”

 

I stood up and paced the floor in front of the fireplace, fists clenching and unclenching. I can’t do this! I just can’t!

 

“Why can’t you?”

 

I spun my head around to look at him. I didn’t realize I had said that out loud.

 

Bucky stood and came to me, reaching out and grabbing the back of my neck, looking me deep in my eyes, “Just spit it out Steve...just say what’s on your heart.”

 

My heart was pounding, and I felt goosebumps pebble my skin where he touched me.

 

He was so close to me, I could feel his body heat and it only made me want him more!

 

“Dammit Steve, just fucking spit it out!”

 

Something in me snapped and I couldn’t hold back any longer, my feeling and yearnings to touch him was impossible to ignore. I reached out and grabbed the front of Bucky’s T-shirt and yanked him forward into me as my mouth captured his in a searing kiss.

 

His lips felt like heaven, the sudden gasp he let out allowed me to taste just inside his lips, making me shiver against him. I suddenly pulled back and hesitantly looked up at my best friend in the eyes, afraid of what the consequences of this one choice would be.

 

My heart nearly exploded when I saw him smile and then speak words I never thought I’d hear him say.

 

“About fucking time Rogers.”

 

His right hand fisted in my hair at the base of my neck and pulled me roughly against him as he kissed me back. My back slammed into the wall next to the fireplace. His lips molded to mine and both our hands roamed each other’s body, hips grinding into the other. My head was swimming, it felt like a dream...a dream come true.


	2. The Morning After

Steve

 

Sunlight peeking through my bedroom blinds shined in my eyes, rousing me from deep sleep. Blinking a few times to adjust my eyes, I moved to stretch and froze. A weight across my waist stopped me from moving further. Bucky.

 

Heat flooded my face as I remembered everything that unfolded last night. My brave move to show Bucky what I’ve been keeping secret this whole time, which led to the best night of my life.

 

A groan from behind made me smile. His right arm tightened around my middle and pulled me closer to his bare chest, nose burrowing into the back of my neck. I could feel him pressed against me so intimately, naked just as I was.

 

My body stirred to life from him being so close. I couldn’t shake the images on repeat like a movie in my mind. Strong hands roaming my body, deep kisses and pleasures beyond anything I’ve ever felt before.

 

I still can’t believe Bucky made love to me, I had always assumed he was straight. Apparently, I was wrong.

 

 “I can hear you thinking.” His voice behind me vibrates through his chest and into my back. “Good morning.” His responding kiss to my shoulder blade made me inhale sharply.

 

Turning over to face him, I was greeted by his smiling face, sleepy eyes and a serious case of sex hair.

 

 “Good morning Buck.”

 

He scraped his bottom lip with his teeth and glanced down at my own, my heart speeding up. One look from him and I’m right back to last night.

 

“You know you’re extremely hot when you wake up in the mornings.”

 

 My eyes widened slightly at his comment.

 

“I know I never told you that before, but that’s going to change from now on.” His arm tightened around my body, pulling me flush against his chest. “Kiss me again Steve, I can’t get enough of you.”

 

My whole body shivered, eyes drifting shut as I leaned in. Warm lips gently caressed and I couldn’t hold back the moan from escaping my throat. His responding smile created one of my own. I wrapped my left arm around him, sliding my palm over his ribs and back, feeling the muscles constrict and shift under them.

 

His hips cantered into mine and I broke the kiss with a sharp gasp. Bucky’s hard cock rocked against my own. “God, Bucky.”

 

His strong hand around my waist slid to my ass and squeezed, pulling me roughly against his erection.

 

“Steve, damn you feel so good. I need you...touch me.”

 

My hand slipped in between us and wrapped around his hard member. His head tilted back in pleasure as I stoked him with long and slow strokes, sweeping my thumb across his slit, spreading precum around the head. His hips thrust slightly into my hand.

 

He moaned and palmed my ass, “Jesus, Steve, you’re killing me...Fuck!”

 

I grinned at my ability to make him come undone in my hands. A growl erupted from his throat right before he removed his right hand from my rear and fisted my hair. Pulling hard he moaned loudly into a fiery kiss. He shifted his body and positioned himself over me, in between my knees. Panting against my lips he thrust his hips faster into my hand.

 

I was mesmerized, the look of complete pleasure poured out of him. His eyes were scrunched up tight, mouth open, his warm breath fanning my face. His bare chest glistened from a fine sheen of sweat that had begun to appear on his skin. Muscles rippling making me harder if that was even possible.

 

I sped up my hand and Bucky made a keening noise in the back of his throat. He buried his face into the crook of my neck as he thrust hard three more times before shouting my name as he came hard. His warm cum coated my hand and stomach. I had continued to slowly stroke him through the orgasm until he suddenly gripped my hand to still it, shivering from how sensitive he had become.

 

Slowly he pulled his head up from my chest and gave a lazy smile before leaning in and kissing me gently.

 

“That was amazing Steve.”

 

I smiled and ran my fingers over my stomach, feeling his cum, spreading it over my abs.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Bucky laughed and leaned his head again on my sternum, “You just gave me a fucking amazing hand job pal, and you tell me Thank you...I should be thanking you. Or maybe a proper thank you would be to return the favor. I think someone’s cock needs some attention.”

 

My heart hammered in my chest in anticipation of Bucky’s touch.

 

Bucky pulled back and grabbed his T-shirt off the floor where it was thrown last night. He used it to wipe his cum off my body and hand. I was almost sad to see it go. He bit his lip and looked at my cock like it was his last meal.

 

“I need to taste you Steve.”

 

I swallowed around a sudden limp in my throat as I watched him lower himself to his stomach between my knees.

 

Without preamble he grabbed my throbbing hard cock and licked a stripe up the underside from my balls to the head.

 

My hips came up off the bed, “God, Bucky!”

 

I could hear his chuckle at my reaction. I tried to watch him, but the pleasure was too great as he slipped me into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down, taking me deep within his throat. I reached down and fisted Bucky’s hair with my right hand, the left tangled in the sheets, practically ripping them.

 

I was so near the edge right from the start, seeing Bucky cum had done that to me. When I felt his left-hand start to stroke my balls, I knew I was done for.

 

“Shit! Bucky! I’m gonna cum! Fuck, I’m cumming!!”

 

He moaned around my cock as I erupted into his mouth, shooting load after load of my jizz straight down his throat. He took it all, every last drop. Hell, he sounded like it was the best damn tasting thing ever!

 

I laid motionless and panting, my heart pounding in my chest. When I opened my eyes, Bucky was leaned back over me and licking his lips.

 

“Mmmm you taste good Steve.”

 

I laughed and pulled him against me, kissing him soundly. This whole thing just felt like I was in a dream state, too good to be real.

 

Later when we were sitting across from each other enjoying breakfast and coffee, I knew I needed to say something. I had so many questions, for one, he’s sitting there eating his eggs and toast, humming along with the radio as if this was a normal morning that happens every damn day.

 

“I can hear you thinking again Steve.”

 

I looked up from my coffee and Bucky was smirking at me.

 

He sighed and put down his fork, wiping his mouth on his napkin.

 

“Tell you what, let me talk first ok, maybe I can answer some of the thousand questions rolling around that pretty head of yours.”

 

I nodded and gave him my full attention. I had a feeling what was about to be said would change my life forever, even more than it already has.

 

He smiled before he spoke, “I knew you had feelings for me. I’m your best friend, how could I not know. I’ve known for a few years now. I know, I know, why didn’t I say something right?”

 

I nodded yes.

 

“I was scared Steve and to tell you the truth it freaked me the hell out. I always considered myself to be straight. Hell, I still love pussy. So, I don’t know, I’m bisexual I guess. I have to be right? It took me a long time to come to terms with that.”

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It’s grown out a bit and it reminded me of how he use to wear his hair when we were younger.

 

“I know I should have said something sooner, but I could tell you were struggling with your own feelings, and maybe with your sexuality as well. I just wanted you to take that leap and admit how you feel.”

 

I couldn’t believe this was reality right now. His words made my heart ache with the lost time we could have had together because I couldn’t admit what I wanted.

 

“I’m tired of hiding Steve. I know what I want now, and I want you. If you’ll have me. If you’re not ready for that, I understand, but I’m hoping by what happened last night and this morning, that means that you are.”

 

I blushed at the memories, “I want to be with you too Bucky, I have since I was thirteen years old and too scared to say what was on my heart. I’m ready for anything that may come my way, as long as I have you with me. I love you Bucky.”

 

He inhaled sharply and stood up from the table and came over to my side. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a standing position, before he hugged me tightly. My eyes misted when his emotion filled voice spoke into my ear.

 

“I love you too Steve.”


	3. Life Is Good

Bucky

 

I leaned against the door frame to Steve’s office, watching him tap away at his computer. My lips curled up in a smile as I saw the patch of skin between his eyes crinkle up showing he was deep in thought. He seems to be taking to being Captain pretty well. It only took him two years to accept the job.

 

After Steve and I got together, he decided to turn down the Captain position. He concluded that if he had any doubts, then he shouldn’t take the job. When he put it that way, how could I argue with that.

 

We thought our biggest struggle was going to be coming out to our friends and brothers in the force. Come to find out, none were shocked about the news. Not one. Huh..I guess we weren’t that secret about our feelings after all.

 

We first told Director Fury about us. He nodded and seemed to regard us seriously for a moment before he spoke.

 

“Barnes, Rogers, I don’t give a damn who you fuck as long as you don’t do it while on duty. I don’t have rules in this precinct about fraternization between colleagues. But so help me God if I even get a hint of anything, I’ll change that rule in a heartbeat and have one of you transferred to another station..got it?”

 

Leave it to Fury to tell it like it is.

 

After that, it wasn’t that hard. We told Natasha first. She was overjoyed for us and was the first to say she knew we would make an adorable couple. It was all downhill from there. Officer Chis Hemsworth, who worked the narcotics division, was so happy about the news he wrapped both Steve and I up in his massive arms and hugged us. The support we got from our friends gave us hope that the same would be said about our families.

 

Steve was an only child and he only had his Mom. His Dad was never in the picture. He died before Steve was even born. My parents on the other hand was the big concern. My Dad could be a very stubborn man. Plus, I had four sisters, which means I was the only Barnes that would be carrying on the family name. I knew this was going to be a big issue for them. I wasn’t wrong.

 

Steve’s mom just looked at him and shook her head, holding his hands in hers. What she said, still to this day makes me smile and realize what an amazing woman she is.

 

She said, “Steven Grant Rogers, from the moment you were born, I knew you were meant for something different. I didn’t know what that was until James Barnes walked into my house. I knew then...I knew one day you’d come to me and we’d have this conversation. I will tell you know what I decided years ago to say. I love you. Unconditionally. Whether you bring home a girl, or a boy..it makes no difference. Love is love.”

 

It took a year before my Dad would talk to me again. My mom and sisters were all supportive, but my Dad took it hard. He had to work through his own visions of what he wanted out of my life, before realizing...it’s my life, not his. We’re not as close as we once were, maybe we never will, but I never stop trying. Steve encourages me all the time, he knows how important this is to me.

 

Steve looked up from his computer and saw me, “Hey you...I’ll be done in just a minute then we can go home.”

 

I grinned and took a few steps into his office. “Don’t mind me, just admiring my man in his new office.”

 

He smirked and turned off the computer, “Oh really?”

 

I leaned against his desk and winked, “Oh yeah...Captain.” I saw the darkening of his eyes and knew how our evening was going to end up. Not that it was any different than most nights.

 

Dodger stretched and rolled over onto his back, showing me his belly.

 

“Hey Buddy, you like your new bed I got ya?” I bent down and scratched him, making his leg kick. His big tongue lolling out. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Steve grabbed his things and laughed, “He loves that bed. I can barely get him off of it.”

 

I stood up and he grumbled at the loss of belly rubs. “Come on Dodger, you can get more at home.”

 

Home...that means so much more these days. Six months after moving in together, we bought a house. A three-bedroom, two bath in Brooklynn. Three blocks from Steve’s mom. The neighborhood has a booming influx of new young families. It’s quiet and more importantly, the nicest neighbors in history.

 

After making it home and finally having dinner, Steve and I loaded the dishwasher and headed upstairs. I watched as Steve undressed and brushed his teeth at the bathroom sink. As he was finishing up and rinsing his toothbrush, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle. Pulling him close, I hugged him and kissed the back of his neck.

 

Steve looked up into the mirror and smiled, wrapping his arms around mine.

 

“Did I mention I love calling you Captain?”

 

He blushes and leaned his head back as I trailed my lips up his neck to just behind his ear.

 

“Have I mentioned I love it when you call me Captain?”

 

I smiled against his skin and nipped him with my teeth.

 

We made love well into the night. As I lay spooned against his back, arm wrapped around his middle, I couldn’t image our life being any more perfect than it already was. A wonderful home with an even more wonderful partner. The best dog a guy can ask for, and jobs we both love and are passionate about. Life couldn’t get any better. I was sure of it.

 

Oh, little did we know...our world was going to be turned upside down, in the form of a petite blonde knockout, of the female persuasion.


	4. A New Adventure

 

Willow

 

The house wasn't perfect, more like a fixer upper, but with time and money this place will feel like home. Eventually. Moving from rural Kentucky to New York was a huge step. Every one of my friends thought I was crazy as a loon for even considering moving to the Big Apple, well, Brooklyn to be more specific. But I have never been shy about taking chances and I'm not about to start now.

 

The death of my parents was traumatic. They died in a car crash during the bad winter of 2015. They left me everything; their house, the farm and several million dollars from their life insurance policies. Good thing too, the trauma was so great that I had to take off work several months to not only grieve, but to get my parent's affairs in order. By the time things had settled down, I had lost my job. Not that it bothered me to lose my job, I knew it wasn't long term anyway. Just a stepping stone to what I really wanted to do with my life. Write.

 

I had been an editor for a local publishing company back in Kentucky. The job was educational and showed me what I wanted out of life. A friend of mine online had mentioned that New York was booming with publishers looking for fresh faces. I had sent a preview of a novel I was currently working on to several places and all of them were interested in publishing the finished project. Now all I needed to do was finish it. Hard to do when you’re moving a thousand miles away from everything you've ever known in your life.

 

I stood in the doorway to my dining room and let out a frustrated sigh. Boxes upon boxes lined the wall, waiting to be unpacked. I was exhausted! I had managed to unpack and put together my bedroom and the bathroom. My muscles ached, and my low back was protesting from the constant bending over and packing heavy boxes. With a grunt I kicked at the first box I came to. Flipping open the lid, I looked inside at its contents...Cutlery for the kitchen. My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, announcing the fact I had accidentally skipped lunch and it was currently almost six in the evening.

 

I couldn't bear to unpack another box! My stomach growled even louder.

 

"Good God I'm starving!"

 

Grabbing my jacket, since winter was still hanging on, even though the calendar clearly said it was spring as of last week, I headed out to my car to go and find some food. I had passed a little Italian place a few miles down the road and had wanted to try it out.

 

Just before walking out my front door, I passed a mirror and froze.

 

"Fuck! I look like a hot mess!" Worn out jeans, faded old t-shirt and hair that looked like it was perfect for birds to nest in. I quickly grabbed my UK Wildcats baseball cap and slipped it on over my long blonde hair.

 

Satisfied that I no longer looked like a homeless person, I grabbed my keys off the table and headed out the door. The breeze was exceptionally cold, and I shivered, pulling my collar up on my jacket to try and stay warm. The drive to the restaurant only took a few minutes. I got to admire the neighborhood, the pretty houses and well-manicured lawns. Very suburban...a whole lot different than a farm. This type of life will take some getting used to. I smiled warmly at a Dad throwing a baseball in his front yard to a boy about the age of nine. One day..one day I'll have that too. A family of my own.

 

I rolled my eyes, "Gotta have a boyfriend first you dork."

 

The restaurant was busy, not surprising since it was a Friday night. I walked inside, and my stomach tried to devour itself from the amazing aroma. The hostess smiled warmly at me as I approached.

 

"Good Evening, welcome to Gianni's, will it be just you dining in tonight?"

 

I shook my head, "Naw, I was wondering if I could order something to go. Is that possible?"

 

She nodded and reached for a menu, "Absolutely, here you go, just let me know what you'd like to order and

 

we'll get it ready for you. Pardon me for asking, but where are you from?"

 

Not the first time I've been asked that question these last few days.

 

“I’m from Kentucky. The accents a big giveaway isn’t it?”

 

She laughed lightly, “Yes, you don’t hear a lot of southern accents here in Brooklyn.”

 

No, I suppose they don’t. I sat down in a waiting area off to the left after ordering some spaghetti and breadsticks. The atmosphere was lovely, definitely a nice place for a romantic evening.

 

Speaking of romantic evenings, I couldn’t help but notice all the couples having dinner. One table stuck out above all the others. At first glance it appeared as if they were just two friends having a meal, but the longer I watched the two men, it was obvious they were a couple. Both well-built and gorgeous, one a brunette and the other a sandy blonde.

 

I watched as the brunette reached across the table and took his partner’s hand in his. His thumb caressed the top before bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss. I could see the deep love they had for each other. I notice these things, because I write romance novels. Which when you think about it, it’s quite ironic that I write about love and I’ve never experienced it beyond that of my family and friends.

 

Trying to be as discreet as possible, I continued to watch the two men. Seriously, is every gay man hot as hell or is it just me? Good Lord they’re down right model material! The blonde said something that made the other laugh. It was quite clear they were very much in love. I found myself being jealous of complete strangers. It had been a while since I’ve been with anyone intimately, and I wondered how long this dry spell would last.

 

A shiver ran down my spine when the blonde looked my way and our eyes met. He smiled, and I couldn’t help but to smile back. It was at that moment the hostess came back over to me. “Miss, your order is ready.” My eyes broke contact with blonde beef cake. It rattled me, I had never felt such a reaction from just one look, one smile. Too bad he’s gay and has a boyfriend.

 

I walked with the waitress to the register to pay for my meal. Just as I made it to the counter a large group came in to be seated. The hostess apologized and gave an excuse about being short staffed and promised she would be right back. I turned around to look back at the dining room, only to bump right into the thick muscular chest of Brunette Hottie. I stuttered out an apology the same time he did.

 

“I’m so sorry, I really should pay closer attention.”

 

His dazzling smile nearly took my breath away...Good God, twice in one night by two different gay men. I have serious issues.

 

“No apology necessary ma’am. There are worse things than bumping into a beautiful woman.”

 

I couldn’t hide the blush that slid across my cheeks. Jesus Will, get your act together!

 

I didn’t even know how to respond to his compliment, so all I did was smile back at him.

 

“You must be new around here, I would remember you. Plus, the accent gives you away. Kentucky or Tennessee?”

 

Wow! “Uh, Kentucky, you have a good ear for accents, most people assume I’m from Georgia.”

 

He shrugged, “Its a talent that comes in handy every once in a while.”

 

I swear I could get lost in this man’s eyes!

 

A waitress suddenly interrupted us, “Sorry to interrupt, Sargent Barnes, your to-go order is ready.”

 

He nodded to the woman then turned his attention back to me.

 

“Well, that’s my que to go, it was nice meeting you...?”

 

I held my hand out to him, “Will.”

 

His frown of confusion was obvious as he took my hand in his for a handshake.

 

“Will?”

 

I laughed lightly and tried to ignore the light sparks going up my arm from his touch. “Yeah, it’s short for Willow. All my friends call me Will.”

 

Blondie came over and stood beside my yummy hand warmer, “Hey Bucky, the meatballs ready?”

 

He released my hand and nodded at his lover, “Yeah, they’re bringing it out now. Dodger will be upset if we came here and didn’t get him any.”

 

 The hostess of course decided to come back at that moment.

 

“Sorry for your wait Miss, I’ll ring you up now.”

 

I turned away from the two men and paid for my meal.

 

When I turned around they were both looking at me.

 

“Steve this is Will...short for Willow, she’s new around here and from Kentucky.”

 

Steve smiled warmly and took my hand in his to shake. “It’s lovely to meet you. Always nice to see a new and friendly face.”

 

Jesus, I swear, these two are going to make me spontaneously combust. Not only are they insanely hot, but nice too.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both. Maybe I’ll see you around. Have a lovely evening.”

 

We said our goodbyes and I grabbed my meal and left. When I got back to my car I let out a long breath, “Good God!”

 

 It dawned on me how completely turned on the two men had made me. Yup, I need my head examined. What woman in her right mind lusts after two gay men. Yep, that’s definitely a ride I’ll never be able to get on, like never!

 

After going home and taming the beast that is my stomach, I took a long hot shower. I’m almost embarrassed to say that I used their image to burn off a little extra energy I had after the encounter. It was my first-time fantasizing about being with two men at the same time. Not gonna lie, I hadn’t orgasmed that hard in a very very long time.


	5. Intruder

**Bucky**

 

“She was nice.”

 

I grinned at my lover, “Nice looking more like it.”

 

Steve laughed and took the order of meatballs from me. “Yeah, that too.”

 

We got into the car and I started the heater to warm us up.

 

“That accents a nice touch too don’t ya think?”

 

He hummed in approval, “Definitely adds something, why, you in the market for a girlfriend and changing teams?”

 

I laughed and began to drive us home. “Hey, I told you I still like pussy. I’m just committed to your fine ass. No harm in appreciating a fine-looking woman.”

 

I could tell he felt the same way. “Yeah, appreciating one on our anniversary though...” ok, he had a point. “You know I love you Stevie.”

 

He winked at me, “I know Buck, I love you too...I’m just giving you grief, she was hot as hell.”

 

That little shit!

 

We headed home to continue on with the celebration of our two-year anniversary. I still can’t believe we’ve been a couple that long. Even when I was with women, those relationships never seemed to last more than a few months at a time...so two years was a very huge feet for me. It helps that I love Steve more than anything. Plus, he’s also my best friend.

 

We pulled into our driveway and Steve reached up to press the button for the garage door.

 

“Well, would you look at that.”

 

I followed Steve’s gaze.

 

“Huh! Well, isn’t this a small world.”

 

Sure enough, our new neighbor, who we had yet to meet due to busy work schedules, was the beautiful blonde from Gianni’s. She was packing out the trash and putting it into the bin. She hadn’t seen us yet, too focused on her task.

 

Steve and I grinned at each other before proceeding into the garage.

 

“I think we need to go say hi to our new neighbor tomorrow. What do you think?”

 

Steve was currently being attacked by Dodger who was trying to get the meatballs. “Down Dodger! Sit. Be patient boy.” Dodger grumbled and sat obediently. “Good boy. I think that’s a great idea Buck. It would be rude of us not to.”

 

I watched Steve as he put the meatballs into a bowl and set it on the floor for Dodger to devour.

 

“Geeze, slow down boy, you’ll choke.”

 

I snorted, “A dog after my own heart.”

 

Steve grinned, then blushed when I winked at him. Yeah, he knows what I’m talking about...damn right he does.

 

While Steve was distracted with Dodger, I went to our room and pulled out the hidden anniversary gift. Walking back into the kitchen I cracked up laughing when I saw Steve standing there holding his own wrapped present...for me.

 

“Where did you hide that?”

 

Steve made a tsking sound, “Nope not gonna tell you, because it’s the same place I hide your Christmas presents.”

 

That stinker.

 

I placed my gift for him on the island and he did the same. Pulling him into my arms, I held him tight and gently kissed his full plump lips. “Happy Anniversary Steve. I love you.”

 

He hugged me just a tad tighter, “I love you too Bucky. It’s hard to believe two years ago today, you changed my life forever. I can’t imagine my life without you. Kissing you was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

 

Of that I couldn’t deny.

 

We opened the others present, then spent the rest of the evening by the fire, in each other’s arms. The same way we started our relationship. I was beyond happy with Steve...but I’ve been hiding something. Something that I hoped wouldn’t tear us apart. So, I’ve kept quiet. I wanted to have a family...maybe not right now, but in the future. I wanted children. Steve never once has mentioned that he wants to have kids. I’m from a large family, it’s always been on my radar to one day have a family. I had wanted to bring up the subject at dinner but chickened out at the last minute. I think what really bothers me is the fact I had always wanted my own biological children. Being with Steve made that impossible without outside help, such as a surrogate.

 

I know keeping secrets from Steve wasn’t healthy for our relationship. He’s a smart man and very intuitive. It won’t be long before he figures out that I’m hiding this from him. Hell, I’ve even done some research into surrogacy and even adoption as a last resort. I just needed to wait for the perfect time to bring it up.

 

 

**Willow**

 

I yawned deeply and stretched out onto my bed. This had been a very long day. Not just the unpacking and moving furniture around, but also meeting two of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. Their faces seemed to be permanently etched into my mind, along with their sexy Brooklyn accent. Lord help me. My dreams will be delicious tonight.

 

I curled up under my covers and settled in for a long night’s sleep. I definitely needed it. A few hours into the night, I was awoken by the neighbor’s dog barking. I groaned and rolled over, placing my pillow over my head to try and block out the sound. It didn’t help.

 

I peeked out from under my pillow at my alarm clock. “Man! It’s 3am for Christ’s sake, what the hell is that dog barking at!” Frustrated I pulled the pillow off my head and stared at the ceiling.

The longer I laid and listened to the dog, I became uneasy. I haven’t heard that dog bark like that since I’ve been here. Something had him worked up..but what?

 

Back home in Kentucky, when I was little, we had a mutt named Jack. He would only bark like that when a predator was around. But I was in the suburbs, what kind of predator would be here? The thought of something lurking around outside made me uneasy. Knowing my luck, it’s probably just a damn cat. Or worse...a skunk.

 

I reluctantly pulled myself from the bed and padded barefoot downstairs in the dark. I reached the bottom step and froze. I heard a click. The distinct sound of a door shutting and the lock sliding into place. What?!? The sound came from just around the corner, at my back door. Shit! Did I forget to lock the door?!?

 

I weighed my options. If it’s an intruder, I needed to find a weapon to defend myself if necessary. The thought of someone entering my house and stealing anything or wanting to hurt me, just pissed me off. I was never one to shy away from anything that scared me. I wasn’t going to let it happen now.

 

I listened carefully, trying to hear any other noises. That’s when I heard footsteps. My heart was pounding as I quickly tried to think of anything I could use. The kitchen was off to my right, I figured my best bet at finding something would be there.

 

I know I had the option to try and make it out of the house and try and find help, but the need to protect what was mine was in the forefront of my brain. I tiptoed around the corner and headed to the kitchen. When I got there, I suddenly wanted to curse at myself...I hadn’t unpacked the boxes for that room yet!

 

It was at that point, fear began to set in. I needed to get out of the house. Creeping back through the house the way I came, I kept my ear open for any more noises. I could see the front door...but I had to go through the living room to do so. I had no idea where the intruder was!

 

I couldn’t hear anything but my heart pounding and the incessant barking of the neighbor’s dog. I decided I would just make a run for it. Pushing off from the wall I sprinted across the room. Just before my hand reached the door I was suddenly seized from behind. I tried to scream but was unable to due to a gloved hand sliding over my mouth.

 

I kicked and fought as hard as I could against my attacker. The man was tall and very strong. He lifted me up off the ground and pulled me back deeper into the room.

 

“Quit fighting Bitch!!”

 

Yeah, that’s not gonna happen! I landed a good kick to his shin and he hissed in pain.

 

“God Dammit!”

 

I was suddenly slammed into the ground, landing hard into my back. The wind whooshed out of me and my head banged hard on the wood floor. Everything went fuzzy, sound muffled as I laid there stunned.

 

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that! Come here!”

 

My senses began to come back to me just as the man began to try and pull off my pajama pants.

 

Panic slammed hard into me and I took a huge deep breath before screaming, “No!!!” He held me down as I screamed, until he smacked me hard across the face. It stunned me into silence only briefly. If I was going to die, I would die fighting.

 

I managed to land a kick to the man’s crotch that made him release his hold on me. While he gasped in pain, I scrambled to my feet, head spinning and ran straight to my dining room, where I remembered the box full of cutlery to the kitchen was packed.

 

Tears clouded my eyes as I reached the dining room. A fist collided with my back and I was sent sprawling across the floor. He was on me in a heartbeat. My shirt was ripped, and he managed to pull my pants and panties down over my hips. I knew he was going to rape me!

 

I reached out my hand toward the box I desperately needed to get to, but his weight on top of me was too great. I found my moment when my would-be rapist went to pull down his own pants. I elbowed him hard into his nose, I heard the bones brake and I took a sick satisfaction in it.

 

I crawled the remaining two feet to the open box, tipping it over in the dark and fumbling around for something to use as a weapon. My fingers hit something hard and rectangular...my mother’s old wooden cutting board. It was an inch-thick slab of wood almost two foot wide.

 

Grabbing the board, I screamed and swung around hitting the man over the head. He screamed in pain and reached out for me.

 

“You’re gonna die you fucking bitch!!”

 

I kept screaming and started kicking him over and over again and hitting him with the board.

 

I barely registered the sound of my front door being kicked in. Light suddenly flooded my dining room and I was temporarily blinded by it. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me from the now bleeding and writhing man before me.

 

I slipped out of the person’s hold and lunged for him again, landing a solid kick to his head, knocking him out. “Take that you fucker!!”

 

When arms wrapped around me again I swung the board on instinct to protect myself. The board was grabbed mid swing and I froze. It was the man from the restaurant.

 

It was at that moment my ears opened to the other sounds in the room. The dog barking and another person handcuffing my attacker.

 

I looked up at the brunette shirtless man standing before me and began to cry.

 

“Shh it’s ok, it’s over, I have you. He can’t hurt you anymore.” He pulled me to his chest and hugged me.

 

I collapsed to the ground and began to shake all over from the intense adrenaline rush the whole

ordeal caused. I watched as the blonde, also shirtless man, used a walkie to call for help. I wiped my tears and looked at my two heroes and it all suddenly clicked. They both had guns, the guy had handcuffs, and the dog.

“Are you both cops?”

 

“Yes, we are...and thankfully your neighbors. I’m Sargent James Barnes and handsome over there, that’s Captain Steve Rogers. Come on, let’s get you off this floor. An ambulance is on the way and they will take you to the hospital to get you...checked out.”

 

I heard his hesitation in his words, he must think I was raped.

 

I stood up on shaky legs and pulled my pajama pants back up. I looked down at my shirt and I covered my mouth in shock. It was ripped, yet thankfully still covering my naked breasts, but that’s not what had me upset. It was the amount of blood soaked into the white material.

 

My knees gave out. Sargent Barnes caught me and picked me up, taking me from the room. I could see flashing lights outside and sirens. He rushed me outside and met the ambulance as it pulled up to the curb. My vision went fuzzy and the world began to tilt. Just before I passed out I heard the officer call out for help.


	6. In The Hospital

Willow

I groaned and squinted against the bright lights above me. My head was pounding and my back felt like I’d been kicked by a horse. I could smell the tell tell sign of a hospital. I got use to that smell after my parents wreck. Well, at least I’m alive...barely.

Thankfully someone turned the lights down in the room and I was able to finally fully open my eyes. Well, one eye anyway. The left eye was swollen and I could barely open it fully. Probably from where that fucker smacked me. I saw movement to my right and jumped a bit. “Who’s there?!” I think I earned the feeling of unease for unseen people.

“My name is Julie, I’m your nurse. How are you feeling?” I tried to sit up and I hissed in pain. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a train.” She smiled sadly at me, “Close to it. You have a concussion along with eight stitches in a laceration on the side of your head. You must have been hit with something very sharp. Your back is badly bruised. I can give you a little more morphine if you need it.” 

I tried to move again and hissed, “I think that’s a yes to the morphine Julie. This hurts like a bitch! Please tell me the guy that did this is in traction or at least doing worse than I am.” She smiled and came around the bed to take my vitals before giving me an injection into my IV bag. “I’m not really sure about his condition, but I did hear another nurse say that he had to go into surgery to repair a shattered collarbone and several broken ribs.”

I snorted, wincing since the action made my back ache, “He deserved more than that.” She nodded as she pushed the morphine into the IV, “Yes he does. I have to say, you have two of the most handsome heroes that came to your rescue.” I smiled as I remembered. “Yeah, aren’t they though. Too bad they’re gay.” She sighed before leaving the room, “All the best ones are hunny.”

The medicine had finally began to work and the pain had subsided to a dull ache. A knock at my door had me pausing while I tried to sit up. “Come in.” I couldn’t hide my smile when I saw the two police officers, fully clothed this time, enter my room. “Well, hello again. Please come in.” They both smiled and came inside, shutting the door behind them.

“How are you feeling?” James asked me. “I’ve felt better.” I winced as I again tried to sit up. “Wait, here, let us help you.” They each took a side and gently helped me to sit up. Steve moved my bed to a more upright position and James put an extra pillow behind my back. “Thank you. Not just for this, but for coming to my rescue. Thank you so much James...Steve.”

James smiled, boy did that make him look oh so pretty. “Please, it’s Bucky. My Mom and Dad only call me James.” They both sat down by my bed. Steve looked nervously at Bucky, then back at me. “We’re so sorry this happened to you. I wish we could have gotten to you sooner.” That statement brought up a lot of questions.

“How did you know I needed help?” A sudden cold wetness touched my hand and I yelped in surprise. “Dodger! Wait to be introduced!” The gorgeous German Shepherd just sat there and licked my hand as if he wasn’t just reprimanded. “It’s ok, hi..uh, Dodger is it? You must be the dog that woke me up barking huh?” Steve scratched the dogs head and smiled. “That he is.”

“Dodger woke us both up barking. We figured he was barking at the neighbors cat again. Bucky tried to get him to calm down, but he wasn’t having any of it.” Bucky nodded, “He was very insistent and not even a treat would persuade him to calm down. Definitely not like ole Dodger at all. In fact, he reminded me of how he acts when we’re tracking down a suspect. Single minded and focused on the window that faces your house.”

Chills went down my spine as I listened to their story. “Bucky came and got me. I noticed his behavior as well. He only acts that way on the job. I grabbed my walkie and radioed in for an on duty officer to come check things out.” I scratched the dogs head, “You knew something was up, didn’tcha boy? What a good dog.” He just ate it up.

“Dodger became very insistent to go outside. Steve and I grabbed our firearms and decided to make a sweep around our house and let Dodger out so see where he went. The moment we opened the door we heard your screams. Dodger went ballistic, running full speed toward your house, we were on his heels. By the time we got in the house you were beating the shit out of the perp with a wooden cutting board.” He seemed impressed. Bet Mom never thought it would be used for self defense.

Steve reached out and took my hand gently in his, “You fought back with everything you had. You’re a survivor. Many before you weren’t so lucky.” The tone in his voice made me pause..and the words many before you...what the hell?! “What do you mean, many before me? Has that asshole hurt other people?!” They both shared a look.

Bucky sighed, “Brooklyn has been hit hard the past couple of years by several home invasions. All meeting the same MO. Single female in the home, middle of the night home invasion. Nothing was ever stolen. The women were all brutally beaten and...” I answered for him, “Raped...they were all raped weren’t they?” He nodded sadly. “Yes, they were. So far, you’re the only one to survive and taken out the perpetrator. So, you may have single handedly solved and captured the notorious Brooklyn Rapist. We’ve been after him for years.”

“So do I get some kind of reward or something, for doing your job?” I winked at them. They both laughed. Steve nudged Bucky, “Well, no reward, but maybe when you’re feeling better we can invite you over for dinner. Show you that the neighborhood isn’t all that bad.” How does he not see that as a reward is beyond me.

“That sounds like a plan.” Bucky looked a bit nervous, “There’s no rush of course. When you’re up to it. I’m sure this whole ordeal won’t be easy to get over...especially after what..could have happened. We’re both really glad you’re going to be ok.” God he’s so cute, “Thank you Bucky, but I’ll be ok. I’m stronger than I look. I know me being only 5’4” may not seem like much, but Momma didn’t raise a shy violet. I don’t back down to anything...even if it scares me.” 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other then back at me. Steve pat my leg through the covers, “I think you’re amazing.” Bucky nodded in agreement, “Me too.” I seriously just wanted to wrap them both up and put them in my pocket and take them home with me. God! Why did they have to be gay?! The universe truly hates me.

I could feel a blush starting to spread across my cheeks at their compliment. “Aww thanks guys. That means a lot coming from you two. Besides, how can I not feel safe with two strong and handsome police officers as my neighbors. Not to mention their adorable doggie.” I made kissy faces at Dodger and he yipped, standing up on his back legs to give me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Dodger...manners!” I laughed and scratched the dog, “Oh he’s alright, I don’t mind getting kissed by handsome police officers...not one bit.” I grinned to myself when I saw not only Steve blush, but Bucky as well. Hmm maybe they aren’t so gay after all. I guess time will surely tell.


	7. The Talk

Willow 

“Come on...Please?” The nurse looked sadly at me, “I’m sorry Ms. Holiday, but I can’t allow you to leave without transportation home. Not to mention you need to be monitored for the next few days due to the concussion. Plus the Doctor said you can’t drive for two weeks.” What kind of hell is this?!

“Look, I get it..I really do. But I don’t have anyone here. All my friends live over 800 miles away. I live alone. How am I going to be monitored?” The nurse sighed, “I’m sorry, we can’t discharge you until arrangements can be made.” She left the room. Now what am I suppose to do? God damn that fucking asshat! He caused all this and now I’m paying for it!

I flopped back a little too hard on the bed, “Ow! Fuck!” Two days in the hospital and now I can’t go home. Perfect! Just freaking perfect! This has not been my week...at all! I wanted to just lay down and cry, but I refuse to give in to that feeling. It gets you nowhere and definitely doesn’t help my situation.

I stared at the ceiling and considered signing out AMA (against medical advice) and just say fuck it! I was so focused on my own thoughts, that I didn’t see nor hear my door opening. I jerked when a cold wet nose was pressed to the palm of my hand. “Oh my God!” Steve had his head poking inside my door. “Sorry about that. Dodger wanted to check and see how you were doing today?” 

I smirked at him, “Sure he did.” Steve blushed, “Mind if I come in?” I motioned for him to enter. “Sure, why not, I’ll be here a while anyway...maybe.” He frowned, “Is something wrong? Why wouldn’t you be allowed to go home yet?” I sighed and scooted over in the bed and pat the top. Dodger barked and jumped up and stretched out next to me. God I love this dog!

Steve shook his head in amusement. “It’s...complicated. Stupid hospital policies.” Rolling over onto my side, slowly since I was still extremely sore, I pet Dodger. I so need a dog. I miss this. “Ah, I see. You’re going to ruin all his training, you know that? He’s not normally allowed on the bed. I think he’s a little infatuated with you.” I leaned in and kissed the sweet dog on top of his head, “Yeah, I think I’m crazy about this guy too.”

“Mind keeping an eye on him while I go make a phone call?” Dodger yawned and snuggled against me. “I don’t think that will be a problem.” Steve smiled and left the room. I scooted down further and wrapped my arm around Dodger’s body. He was warm and soft and soon my eyes began to droop. 

Steve

I smiled as I hung up the call to Bucky. I knew he would agree to my idea. Now to just convince Willow. I pushed open the door to her room and opened my mouth to speak, only to immediately close it. She was asleep, curled up with Dodger, who was also snoring away. It wasn’t a line about Dodger wanting to check on her. He’s been anxious since we left the hospital yesterday. The moment he realized we were coming here, he became very excited. Not that I blame him. She really is something.

I sat down next to the bed and watched them both sleep. There was something about this woman that drew me in. The moment my eyes had met hers in the restaurant, I just knew she was something special. I know Bucky feels the same way. I wanted to deny my attraction to her, but that would be pointless. I’m not sure I could hide it even if I tried.

I felt guilty for feeling this way. Bucky is my whole world, I shouldn’t be attracted to someone else. Even more surprising was it was with a woman. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve been with women before...ok one woman. It was never like this. From the moment I met her, it felt as if I’d known her for a lot longer. She’s kind and funny and one hell of a strong woman. Hell, even Dodger loves her.

After about thirty minutes, Bucky pokes his head into the room. “Hey...oh, she’s asleep.” He tiptoed inside and sat down next to me. He was still in his uniform. He was called into work after Willow’s assault. He and Detective Stark were going over past cases to try and see if they could link it to the suspect. 

I whispered, “Yeah, she’s been asleep for about a half hour. I didn’t want to wake her, figured she could use the rest.” Bucky grinned, “I’ve never seen Dodger take to someone so quickly before. Hell he still can’t stand my Dad.” Well, in Dodger’s defense, Bucky’s Dad is hard man to get close to. Even for a human. 

“Did you get a chance to talk to her about your idea, before she went to sleep?” I shook my head, “No. I’ll talk to her when she wakes up. I hope she goes for it. She could use a friend or two right now.” Bucky smirked and nudged me with his foot, “Sure that’s the only reason?” I rolled my eyes. I knew I couldn’t hide this from him.

“She’s something else, isn’t she?” I had to definitely agree. “It’s ok to like her Steve. I’m not upset.” I glanced over at him, “Is it?” He sighed and motioned for me to follow him out of the room. “Come on, let’s talk somewhere else. Let her sleep.” I stood up and Dodger opened his eyes and looked up at me. “Stay.” He grumbled and laid his head back down.

Bucky led me to an empty room down the hall. “Steve, I like her too. What’s not to like? She’s feisty and strong...I mean damn, did you see the way she went after her attacker? That guy was six foot three for Christ’s sake and she’s maybe 100 pounds soaking wet. She was determined to live. Doesn’t hurt that she’s very easy on the eyes.” I couldn’t deny any of what he said.

“She is beautiful.” He grinned and sat down in a chair by the empty bed. “So, we’re both attracted to her. That’s...interesting.” I saw a strange look cross his face. “Interesting? How so? What are you thinking about Buck?” He sighed and ran both hands through his hair, a habit he tends to do when he’s nervous. What is he nervous about?

“Bucky, what’s got you so nervous? I know you’ve been keeping something from me. Is it us...are you having second thoughts?” It was my worst fear. I’ve noticed a change in Bucky’s behavior for the past several months now. I was hoping he would come to me and talk about what is bothering him. 

His eyes widened, “God! No! Steve, I love you. I’ll never have second thoughts about us.” I was now even more confused, “So what is it? Please Bucky..talk to me. Not knowing what’s bothering you has been driving me crazy.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry Steve, I never meant to worry you. But you’re right, I have been keeping something from you. Something..big.” 

My stomach churned with nerves. “You know you can talk to me about anything. Just tell me. Please.” He took a deep steadying breath before he spoke. “I want a family Steve.” Oh. “I want to have children some day.” That’s what he’s been hiding? I could see the worry on his face. “Bucky, I want that too.”

His face lit up, “You mean it? You want to have kids?” I nodded, “Of course I do. I mean obviously it would have to be through adoption though.” He squirmed in his chair slightly, “Weeell, that’s not entirely true.” Huh? What is he talking about? “We could use a surrogate? I mean we would have to decide who would be the biological father of course, but that does give us the option to have our own children.”

“A surrogate? You mean pay someone to carry our child? I don’t know Buck...asking some stranger to do that, I’m not sure how comfortable I would be with doing that.” His grin started to grow, “What if it’s a friend...someone we know. Someone who we both like and can be close to. Someone like...” It suddenly dawned on me what he was referring to..or I should say who. “Willow.”


	8. A Good Neighbor

Steve

“You’re thinking that Willow should be our surrogate?” I can’t believe he’s actually thought that far ahead. “Well, Yeah. I mean I know we just met her, but how many chances do you think we’re going to get with both of us liking the same woman?” I could see his point.

“I know, I really do, but we just met her. Hell, we don’t even know if she’d be willing to be a surrogate. That’s not exactly a normal conversation you have with someone.” He just sat there and grinned at me, “I have a real good feeling about her Steve. But you’re right, let’s get to know her. Let her know us. Then when the time is right..we can ask her what she thinks about it. Sound fair?” 

“More than fair. Come on, let’s go see if she’s awake yet. Let me stop by the nurses station first then I’ll meet you in the room.” He stood up and stretched, I could tell he’s had a long tiring day. I even heard a few joints crack. I cringed at each one.

“Alright. I know Dodger will be happy about this arrangement..if she says yes of course.” We parted ways outside the room. I smiled to myself just thinking about having a family with Bucky. I loved the thought of a son or daughter with his eyes or maybe mine. I had to admit, knowing Bucky wanted to take our relationship to that level, it made my heart nearly burst with the love I had for him.

 

Bucky

I crept into her room and Dodger growled, that is until he saw it was me. His tongue immediately lolled out of his mouth as he tilted his head back to look at me. He is such a goof. “Good boy Dodger.” His tail wagged and thumped on the bed. Willow stirred and opened her eyes.

“Hey there beautiful.” I winked at her. She returned my smile and blushed, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. “Hi.” She stretched then hissed in pain. “Need some help sitting up?” She grimaced, “Yes, Please, if you don’t mind. My back is so sore. Movement is not my friend.” 

I stood up and I caught her looking at my uniform. That pink across her cheekbones went just a shade darker. “Down.” Dodger immediately obeyed and hopped down from the bed. “Wow, He is so well behaved.” I pat his head, “He’s a great dog, but it took a lot of training and time to get him that way.”

Stepping up to her bed I leaned over her to grab the remote to her bed. I heard a slight intake of breath. It thrilled me to no end that I affected her so strongly. I knew I could have done this differently, but I figured it was a good way for me to touch her. I slipped my arm behind her back and under her knees, lifting her from the bed and into my arms. God she was so light!

I stood there a moment just holding her, hands wrapped around my neck. Our eyes met and it’s like time stood still. My eyes drifted down to her lips. They immediately shot back up to her eyes after she spoke. “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I laughed, “Well technically...both.” Her grin turned into a more stunned look. “Don’t worry though, the gun has the safety on...as for the other, well I have no control over that.” She swallowed hard, her mouth slightly gaping open. Maybe I shouldn’t be flirting so much, but dammit it’s so hard not to.

I set her gently back onto the bed and into an upright position. She cleared her throat before speaking. “Thank you.” I winked at her, “Don’t mention it.” It was at that moment Steve walked into the room, followed by a nurse holding a clipboard.

Steve came to stand beside me as the nurse rounded the bed to Willow’s other side. “Well Ms. Holiday, looks like you’re getting discharged. I just need you to sign these forms and then we can get you out of here.” She looked thoroughly confused. “I’m so confused. Nothing has changed since earlier when we spoke.”

The nurse looked over at us. “Willow...” She held up her hand, “Please just Will is fine.” I gave her a smirk, “Will...Steve and I want to offer our services.” Her eyes widened, “Uh..what kind of services?” I laughed and so did Steve, even the nurse. “We are offering to be your escort home and to be with you for the next few days to make sure you’re ok. Plus if you need to go anywhere, one of us can take you for the two weeks you can’t drive.”

She just stared in shock. “What? Why would you do that for me? You just met me?” Steve and I shared a look. I nudged him so he would answer. “You’re our neighbor plus we both feel a connection with you. Perhaps it’s because we were the ones to come to your side, who knows. We want to help you. Please let us do this for you. It would make us very happy.” Oooo good one Steve...the big ole puppy dog eyes. I could tell she would say yes.

“Thank you, I don’t know how I can ever repay you for your kindness. I think you both have a bit of southern hospitality inside ya. My Momma use to tell me that it takes a strong woman to do things on her own, but it takes a stronger woman who’s not afraid to ask for help when she needs it. I accept your kind offer.” Hook..line..and sinker!

“Wonderful! Well, go ahead and sign your release papers and one of us will bring the car around to take you home. Oh..do you mind staying at our place? Your front door is smashed in and there is still...blood in the floor that needs to be cleaned. She cringed and visibility shivered. “I think that’s a splendid idea. At least until I can get someone to clean and fix the door.” Well, that was easier than I thought. 

A half hour later we were waiting at the front entrance while Steve pulled the car around. Her eyes widened and she looked up at me from her wheelchair. “A squad car?” Steve pulled up right in front of us. “Why not? You are going home with two police officers.” She smiled, “This is so cool, I’ve never been in one before. Can I put the siren on?”

I laughed and opened the front passenger door, “Of course you can. We’ll even let you turn the lights on.” I thought her face would split in two with her smile! It made her even more beautiful if that was possible. “You guys are the best!” I helped her out of the wheelchair and into the car. The entire way home she giggled like a school girl as she watched the cars pull over to let us pass.


	9. House Guest

Willow

I was on cloud nine being able to turn on the siren and the lights of Steve and Bucky’s squad car. A sweet car too...A Dodge Charger. Bucky sat in the back with Dodger while Steve drove. He was tickled at how excited I was. What can I say, I have a bit of a police kink. The cars, guns, uniforms...oh sweet baby Jesus the uniforms!

Steve turned into their driveway and flipped the switch to turn off the siren. I glanced over at my house and a cold chill hit me. I went still. I could have died...someone would have found me beaten to a pulp and sexually assaulted. A single thought entered my mind...At least my parents are dead and wouldn’t have had to suffer hearing that their only child was murdered.

A strong hand touched my shoulder, “Will, are you ok?” I swallowed hard and looked up at a worried Steve. “Yeah, I’m ok, just thinking.” He looked back at Bucky, who I bet had the same look of concern. I forced myself to look away from my house and concentrate on just, well, anything else.

The garage door opened and we pulled inside. I opened the door and Bucky popped out quickly, “Hold up a second, let me help you.” He leaned down and pulled me into his arms again, same flirty smirk on his lips like he had in my hospital room. Damn he’s hot as hell! Too bad he’s not really in to me, not really. I’ve met gay men before and they can seem very flirty, it never means anything.

He lifted me like I weighed nothing, holding me close, my arm snaking around his neck. Steve rushed ahead of us and opened the door to the house. Their home was beautiful, you could tell it was well lived in and had small telltale signs that those who lived here were deeply in love.

It was simple things really, maybe something that you might even overlook, but I saw them. The white board on the refrigerator, down past the list of items for a grocery list was an X & O and a winky face emoji. Place settings at the table on the same side, not across from the other. Framed photo on the mantle of both men in an embrace. 

It was a home, they were a family. I had a twinge of jealously, I have desperately wanted that since my parents passed. It sucked being alone. My thoughts were interrupted by Dodger barking and nudging his food bowl. Steve laughed, “You go ahead and get her settled Buck, I better feed this guy before he throws a fit.” 

Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes, “You spoil him Steve.” Steve’s response was a sigh and wistful look, “Yeah, I know.” A light chuckled vibrated in Bucky’s chest. “At least I know how it will be when we have kids..you’ll be the good cop, I’ll be the bad cop.” I didn’t miss the longing look the two shared before I was carried into the living room.

“Couch ok? Or do you want to go to bed?” Again with the flirty look. “Actually, I’m pretty tired. Bed would be nice.” He nodded and headed off toward the stairs. When we reached the top, Bucky gave me a slight tour. “That’s our bedroom, we have our own bathroom. The guest room down the hall only has a half bath so we’re going to put you in the one near us. It joins with our bathroom so we will share. We'll work out a shower schedule if you like. The other full bath room is downstairs. The room it adjoins to is a home office.”

I got a glance of their bedroom and I blushed at the thought of the two of them together in there. For some reason it made me very hot under the collar. “You ok Doll? You’re a little flushed. Are you in pain?” I looked up at him, “Uh, no I’m fine.” He smirked, I could tell he didn’t believe me.

He placed me gently onto a full size bed. It was very comfortable, like seriously I may have to ask what kind of mattress it is. He helped me lay back and covered me with the blankets. A move I wasn’t expecting, he sat down next to me on the bed and took my hand in his.

He spoke to me gently, his thumb gently stroking the back of my hand. “What you went through can have lasting affects. I know you don’t know me or Steve that well, but we’re here if you ever want to talk, or need a shoulder to cry on. Hell if you want to hit something, we even have a gym in the basement you can use. After you’re better of course.” 

I couldn’t believe how wonderful he and Steve are. “Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind. You two are really wonderful. You’re lucky, ya know, finding someone to love in this crazy world.” He grinned and nodded, “Don’t I know it. It took us a while to get here, trust me. A lot of wasted years that could have been spent together, but didn’t because we were both too scared to open our damn mouths and just say what was in our hearts.”

You could see the love in his eyes as he spoke of Steve. “But you’re here now, and that’s what matters.” He gave me a crooked smile, “You are very right. Well, I’ll leave you now so you can get some rest. One of us will always be here in case you need anything. You’re not alone.” He pat my hand then brought it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss to the top. My oh my!

He got up and walked to the door, pausing a moment before turning back to look at me. “I think we’re all going to be really good together...you know, friends. I can feel it. Sweet dreams Willow.” With That he walked out and shut the door, leaving me to my thoughts. I had to admit, I felt it too...among other things, like how his backside looked in his uniform. They were meant to be in my life, I was sure of it.

Bucky

I couldn’t help but smile to myself after leaving Willow. It felt so natural having her in my arms. Like she was always meant to be there. I’ve only felt that way about one other person. He was currently giving googly eyes at our German Shepherd. I tried to suppress the laugh, but it was useless.

Steve was scratching the sides of Dodger’s head, “Who’s a Good boy for eating all his dinner? Huh? You are!” I didn’t think Steve could look any cuter, but he constantly proves me wrong...and I love it! “Hey you.” Steve looked up at me and stood up. “Hey back, how’s our girl?” I liked the sound of that way too much. “She’s ok I think, she’ll talk when she’s ready. Right now I think she just needs her rest.”

After a quick bite to eat we sat on the couch and cuddled together as we watched the nightly news. Steve was laying down with his head in my lap, my fingers combing through his blonde hair. I could still smell his shampoo. I looked down at my lover and Willow’s words echoed in my brain. “Steve.” He looked up at me, “Yeah?” I leaned down and pressed my lips against his.

Gently our lips slid together like two perfect puzzle pieces. His right hand reached up and cupped my face. When the kiss ended he smiled warmly and asked, “What was that for?” I swiped my thumb along his bottom lip. “I’m lucky to have you in my life Steve. I love you very much.”

His smile warmed my heart like it always does. “I love you too Bucky. But I think you have it wrong, I’m the lucky one.” God I love him more every day if it was even possible. “Thank you for agreeing to having Willow here.” Like I would say no. “Well you did say you would make it worth my while...I’m very intrigued as to what that pertains to.” 

He bit his lip, I knew that look all too well. I loved that look. “Come here and I’ll show you.” He reached up and pulled my head down so he could kiss me all over again. This time he worked me the way I like, teeth scraping my bottom lip, tongue teasing me, making me want more. I groaned into the kiss, feeling myself harden already. He does this to me.

His fingers tangled in my hair and lightly tugged making me growl into my lovers mouth. My right hand went to his chest, sliding it down his well sculpted chest, feeling the muscles clench as I went lower. A breathy moan slipped from his lips as I ran my palm over his erection that was already straining against his jeans.

He pulled his mouth from mine in a gasp as I began to unbutton his pants. “Bucky...” He was already panting with need. “I thought I was making it worth your while, not the other way around.” I chuckled and slipped my hand inside the opening I created. “Oh Baby, this IS what I want. Always.” 

Is hips pushed up into my hand, “God, Bucky...we shouldn’t, Willow is upstairs. She might hear us.” He hissed as I tightened my hold on his cock. His mouth said one thing, his throbbing dick said another. “She’s probably asleep by now. Besides, I know you can be quiet...when motivated.” He bit his lip again to be quiet and tilted his head back in pleasure. 

Watching Steve cum is one of my favorite pastimes. The way his face flushes, mouth open as he pants and moans, calling out my name. Everything about him is beautiful. I can tell by the way he says my name that he’s getting close. He pulls me down to kiss him as he comes undone. 

After I clean him up we lazily make out like teenagers. “Come on Bucky, let’s go to bed. I think something needs tending to.” I groaned as he palmed my throbbing cock through my pants. Oh yes please. “Yes it does.” He stood up and pulled me with him. 

The moment we got to our bedroom I was pushed against the wall by the door. “Jesus, Steve! Fuck!” He wasted no time at all and fell to his knees before me. It was such a relief when he finally released my erection from its confines. I nearly bucked off the wall as he took me deep within his mouth. 

He pulled back, licking the tip before saying, “Come on Bucky, you know you want to...fuck my mouth. Give it to me.” I growled and gripped his head, fingers gripping his hair tight. Fuck his mouth I did. I knew I should be more quiet, but for me that’s nearly impossible, especially when Steve goes down on me. 

Willow

I was frozen in place, unable to move if I wanted to. Holy Hell!! I had to use the restroom and a noise got my attention, a hard thud. The bathroom door to Steve and Bucky’s room was cracked open, only a few inches. But it was enough, enough for me to witness the hottest thing I had ever seen. Steve giving Bucky a blowjob and boy was he enjoying it. 

The sounds coming out of his mouth were so erotic! My pussy clenched as I watched his hard cock slide in and out of Steve’s mouth. I could feel how wet I was. I wanted desperately to reach inside my panties and stroke my throbbing clit. This is wrong...I shouldn’t be watching them. But God I can’t look away!

Temptation made me cave. I leaned back into the darkness and pushed my hand into my already soaked panties. I bit my lip hard to prevent my moan from erupting. I circled my clit in time with each thrust of Bucky’s hips. As he quickened, so did I. I was so close, my knees were shaking. As Bucky threw his head back and came, so did I. I pushed my fist into my mouth and bit down to stop my scream of ecstasy.

I was sweating and out of breath, knees weak and trembling. My back protested all my movements so I slowly crept back into my room and slid into bed. I felt so guilty about what I had just done. But God Damn if that sight won’t fuel some amazing dreams. I think I’m going to love staying here.


	10. Surrogacy

Willow

The last three months have flown by. I ended up spending a week with the boys before finally going home. It’s amazing how after just one week I missed them terribly. We all got along wonderfully. They have become two of my best friends..Well, best friends who I’d give anything to fuck that is. 

Bucky was so wonderful when I started having nightmares. We would talk for hours and I always felt so much better afterwards. Steve comes over to my house every day when he gets off work. He checks on me and sometimes he brings little things that he knows that I love. 

They both flirt, which constantly confuses me. I’d tell them to stop, but I love it way too much. Besides, it gives me wonderful dreams. Some were of me watching them have sex...then there are the ones where I join in. Those are the best. I really need to get laid..ugh!!

I was busy typing away on my laptop, trying to finish some final touches on the novel I’m writing. The publisher is expecting the file to be sent to him by this evening. I had just finished saving everything when my electricity suddenly went out. “What the hell?!”

I walked out my front door and noticed the whole block was without power as well. Well, almost, Bucky and Steve’s house had lights. I found it odd until I remembered they had once told me they had a back up generator for emergencies. Smart and sexy...very good combination.

I looked down at my phone and growled in frustration. I needed to email this file tonight, no telling how long the power will be out. I slipped on my sandals, grabbed my flash drive and headed next door. 

I knocked and smiled when I heard Dodger bark. Steve opened the door with a wide grin. “Hey Sweetheart, come on in. Looks like our generator finally came in handy huh?” As I entered he leaned down and kissed my cheek in greeting. “Sure did. Where’s Bucky?”

“He’s still working, there was a wreck he had to finish with then he’ll be heading home.” I looked Steve over as he walked away from me and went toward the kitchen. He must have been working out. He wore sweatpants that were hanging low on his and a tight, white sleeveless shirt. Damn he looked hot!! Not mention the light sheen of sweat on the skin I could see.

“Hey Stevie, can I use your computer for a minute?” He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. “Sure. I’ll sign you in. What are you doing?” I walked ahead of him as I went to their office. “I need to email my novel to the publisher, he wants it by tonight. Thankfully I had saved everything before the power went out.”

I sat down at the desk and moved the mouse until the screen lit up. I couldn’t hide the smile as I saw their screensaver. It was a picture of Steve, Bucky and myself when they took me to Coney Island. It was the most fun I had in a very long time. 

He leaned over me to type in the password. He smelled like soap, sweat and his aftershave, which was wonderful. He smirked at me, “Just don’t look at porn. Or if you do then clear the history because Bucky will think I did it.” I smacked at his arm playfully, “Oh shush you! I’m not going to look at porn.” 

He pulled back which made me a bit sad. I loved having him near me. It gave me butterflies in my stomach. Before he walked out of the room he turned, “If you need anything I’ll be downstairs.” He looked at Dodger, “Stay. Protect.” He then winked at me and left. Dodger padded over to the doorway and laid down. 

I pulled out the flash drive and put it in the slot. I quickly pulled up my email and signed in. It took me no time at all to email everything. Within a minute I got the confirmation that the publisher received my email. I sighed in relief. I went to close out the browser then paused.

There on the browser where you can save links to your favorite site on the web, was a link...it wasn’t the link that caught my eye. It was the word Surrogacy. I looked up nervously as if Steve would come in any minute. I really shouldn’t snoop...but one quick peek wouldn’t hurt right?

I clicked the link and the browser loaded to a sight for people looking for a Surrogate. Women who loans out their womb to those that can’t have children. Oh my God, Bucky and Steve are looking to become parents. A sudden weight fell on my chest...jealousy dark and fierce took me by surprise.

The thought of some strange woman carrying their baby really bugged me. They would be devoted to her and her well being for the entire pregnancy. Doctors appointments and sonograms, another woman taking my boys away from me. I shook my head to rid myself of the negative feelings. 

They are my friends, not my lovers. This woman, whoever she will be, won’t try and steal them away. I’d have to have them for her to do that...which I don’t. Yet I still felt jealous! Why!?! Isn’t that the question of the year!

I knew they would make great parents. They have so much love to give a baby. It’s only natural that they would want a family. The thought of them holding a baby made my heart swell. I almost gasped loudly, smacking my hand over my mouth as an image popped into my head. An image of me pregnant with their baby.

I pushed back away from the desk and stared at the website with wide eyes. The longer I sat there, the more uncomfortable I became. It felt wrong..so very wrong for anyone else to help them have a baby. It should be me. It has to be me!

I heard the front door open and I quickly scooted forward and exited out of the browser. “Steve! I’m home!” Standing up, I wrung my hands together nervously. Dodger got up and barked, wagging his tail. “Steve? Are you in the office...I went to check on Willow and she’s not home, but her car is there.”

He came into the doorway, “Oh, Hey, there you are! Hi Doll.” I smiled and came around the desk and into his waiting arms. “Hi Bucky, welcome home.” He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back with both hands. I knew I was tense, and he felt it. “What’s wrong Beautiful, I can tell something is bothering you.” God, he knows me so well.

I knew I had to lie, though I hated to. “It’s nothing, really, just the power outage. I almost lost my novel. Steve let me use your computer to email it to my publisher.” We separated from the hug, but his hands still lingered on my waist. A wave of arousal flowed through me. My hands were flat against his chest. “I’m glad we were able to help. Are you sure that you’re ok?” I chanced a look up into his eyes.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat. “I’m fine Bucky.” His brow creased as he looked at me. “You know I’m here if you need to talk.” I tightened my hands into his shirt when he pulled me closer, my chest pressing against his. I could feel his utility belt and his gun against my pelvis. His eyes held mine as he leaned down. My heart was pounding in my chest.

I was positive he was going to kiss me...I wanted him to kiss me, desperately! At the last second, just before his lips would have touched my own, he turns his head, sliding his lips against the side of my mouth before placing a kiss on my cheek. Disappointment slammed into me, mixing with the jealousy from before. I needed to get out of here and think! Which is hard to do with his arms around me.

I reluctantly pulled away from him, his eyes saddened as I did so. I wanted so badly for him to want me the way I want him, Steve too. This whole situation is just crazy! I need to get out of my head for a while. “I’m really tired Buck, I think I’m just going to head home and go to bed.” He frowned, “The power is still out. Willow...Will (he lifted my chin up to look at him) what’s going on in that head of yours. Talk to me Baby, please.” The ‘Baby’ nearly broke me. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” I rushed away from him and out the front door.

I could hear him call out my name when I left. But I couldn’t stay there another minute. If I had stayed, there was no way I could hide these feelings from him. Walking into my house, I locked the door behind me and used my cell phone as a flashlight to make it up to my bedroom.

I crawled into bed and propped myself up against the headboard. What have I done to myself?! Oh God! I’ve fallen in love...with both of them! I must be a masochist and want to torcher myself. Why else would I fall in love with not only two men, but two gay men who were in a committed relationship with each other. Men who were going to take that step to have a family. It made me sick to my stomach. 

I opened my cell phone and went to my contacts and chose the name of the one person who’s opinion I held in high regard, besides Bucky and Steve. My mom’s best friend Claire. She picked up on the second ring. “Hey Doodlebug, hows my girl doing? You a famous writer yet?” I broke down and began to cry. 

“Willow, sweety, What has you so upset?” I sniffed and wiped at some tears. “I’ve really screwed up Claire. I don’t know what to do.” She sat and talked with me. Listened as I told her everything that has happened the past few months with Steve and Bucky. 

When I finally went silent she spoke in a calm voice, “I know I’m not your mother, but I think that I knew her well enough to say this. Your Mom wanted you to be happy. No matter where you are, what you do or who you’re with. If you feel drawn to carry their baby, then you need to follow your heart. I think there’s something more there than it seems. I’m sure if you just talk to them about how you feel, everything will work itself out.” I knew there was a reason I called her.

“Thank you Claire. I think I know what I need to do. Thanks for listening.” She laughed lightly in my ear, “I’m always here Doodlebug. Day or night. I love you.” I smiled and hugged my knees to my chest, “Love you too Claire.” I hung up and set the phone down on my bedside table.

Curling up under the covers, I made a decision. Tomorrow will change everything. I hope with all my heart for the better. I just hope my poor heart survives the journey.


	11. Love

Willow

I was busy running errands for the next couple of days. I had purposely avoided the guys because I needed to clear my head. That’s hard to do when I’m around them, it gets clouded with..other thoughts. I had received multiple texts and voicemails from them, asking if I’m ok. All I did was text back with, ‘Don’t worry, I’m ok, just needed to work through something.’ 

I stared at the folder in my hand and swallowed down the nervousness. It was now or never. Walking out the door, I made a beeline to their house. I knew they were both home, I had seen them pull up in the squad car. Reaching out to knock, my hand was shaking, my knees too for that matter.

Quickly rapping on the door, Dodger barked and scratched at the door to get to me. Steve opened the door, his eyes going wide. “Oh thank God! Bucky!! It’s Willow!!” He pulled me into the house and circled me in his strong arms. I smiled and melted into his embrace. Bucky rushes in and his face lit up. “Willow.” Steve released me only long enough for Bucky to pull me into an identical hug. 

He suddenly pulled back and looked me over, “Are you sure you’re ok? We’ve missed you. It’s been three days Will! Three damn days!” He groaned and pulled me again into a tight hug. “Bucky...I can’t breath..” He let me go and looked sheepish. “Sorry.” I smiled up at him, “It’s ok, I missed you too, both of you.”

They both noticed the folder I was holding. I motioned toward the living room, “Can I talk to you both, it’s important.” Steve nodded and so did Bucky. “Of course Doll, you can tell us anything.” I reached out and squeezed Bucky’s hand, then grabbed Steve’s, pulling them into the living room.

I had them both sit down on the couch, I remained standing. “I need to give you both this.” I held out the folder. The boys shared a strange look before Steve reached out and took the folder from me. I watched as he opened it and Bucky leaned in to see as well. They both looked confused, brow wrinkling as Steve and Bucky went through each page.

Steve looked up at me, “Willow, what is all this. I mean I know it’s medical things for you, but why are you giving this to us?” Bucky was nodding in agreement with Steve. “In that folder it contains my physical, shot records, Pap smear results, STD testing and even a EKG and ultrasound. It says I’m very healthy.” They both smiled, Bucky spoke up, “That’s a good thing right? Did you think you were sick, is that why you were upset?”

I shook my head, “No, I didn’t. Those tests are for you...so you know. I know I probably shouldn’t have snooped, but I did. When I used your computer, I clicked on a saved link.” Bucky’s eyes went wide, he stood up, clutching Steve by the shoulder. “What are you saying Dol??” I gave him a sweet smile, “I want to be the one that gives you both a family. I want to carry your baby.”

Steve stood up next to Bucky, both of their eyes showed shock. Bucky went around the coffee table and as he slowly approached me, he spoke softly as if to try and not spook me. “You want to be pregnant....with our baby? How would this happen?” He stopped when he was a foot away from me. My heart was pounding away.

“I know there are other options, like donor eggs, but if it’s ok with you and Steve, I want them to be mine too. I’ve fallen in love with you both...I know it’s crazy since you’re both gay and don’t see me that way, but I can’t let some strange woman give you what I can, what I’m willing to do.” I couldn’t pull my eyes from Bucky’s. His chest was heaving.

Bucky reached out and combed his hand through my hair, cupping my neck. I gasped as he pulled me the remaining foot and kissed me. His lips worked mine with perfection. Tongue gliding along my bottom lip, asking for permission for entrance. His left hand went to my low back and pressed me harder into him. I gasped and gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss when I felt his erection pressed into my pelvis.

He pulled back and I kept my eyes closed, licking my lips, savoring his taste. “Babydoll, you have never been more wrong. We want you...badly, both of us.” I opened my eyes when I felt my body being turned around to face the opposite direction. Steve peered down at me with wonder in his eyes and something almost primal. He mirrored what Bucky had done, pulling me into him as he too kissed me breathless.

Bucky was pressed into my back as I hugged Steve when the kiss ended. His lips were kissing the delicate skin along my shoulder and neck. “I can’t believe this, You mean all this time..all the flirting was real? You really want me? Both of you?” I gasped as they both ground their erections in to me. Oh sweet God! Bucky growled in my ear, making me shiver, “What do you think Doll?” My heart nearly exploded.

After a little more kissing we all went to sit on the couch, Steve on my right, Bucky on my left. Steve leaned in and kissed my temple. “Sweetheart, we wanted you from the moment we saw you at Gianni’s. I’m so sorry to confuse you, it’s not something we just announce to people that we’re bisexual.” 

Bucky leaned in and kissed my other temple, “We’ve put off the idea of using a surrogate...because of you. Because we both fell in love with you. We hoped that maybe, one day, you’d love us too.” I pressed my hand to my mouth as I hiccuped a sob, tears spilling over and sliding down my cheeks.

“You love me?” Bucky cupped my face and bent down until his forehead was pressed against my own. “We both love you. So very much Baby, there were days when my need to kiss you was so great that I almost caved.” Steve wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his forehead against the back of my head, “We love you Willow. We want you to be a part of our family, if you’ll have us.” All I could answer was a heart felt....”Yes.”


	12. Dreams Do Come True

Willow

We sat and talked for quite a while. So much needed to be said. My head was still swimming knowing that Steve and Bucky were both in love with me. And here I was beating myself up over the whole thing, when all I needed to do was just tell them how I feel.

“It’s getting late, I guess I need to go home.” I peeked up at Steve and he looked at Bucky before speaking. “Would you, I mean we don’t want to rush you or anything, but would you like to stay the night..here?” I looked over at Bucky and I could tell he wanted me to say yes. 

“I want to, I really do, but we haven’t discussed the whole baby situation. Shouldn’t we do that before we all, ya know, sleep together?” Steve nodded and reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “She’s right Buck. We do need to talk about this. Let me go make us some tea.” 

Bucky pulled me into him, our hips pressed against each other. His left hand reached around and cupped my cheek, tilting my face up for a kiss. I hummed as his lips skimmed mine. My heart rate picked up, his lips felt like heaven. I could taste the remnants of the wine he must have had with dinner.

He groaned and pulled back, “Baby girl, your lips may just break me. You taste devine.” I giggled. “You don’t taste half bad yourself.” Steve returned with a tray of tea, “That’s a beautiful sight. The loves of my life, loving each other. It warms my heart.” Steve has always been the more sensitive of the two.

I sipped my cup of tea, the boys watching me. Bucky sighed, “I’m not sure how to start this conversation. Except maybe saying I can’t wait to start trying to get pregnant.” I laughed and almost spit out my tea. “Well, that’s one way to start it. Look, I’m ready, willing and able to get pregnant when you’re ready. This shouldn’t be gone into lightly. We’d be creating a life.” They both nodded.

Bucky reaches across me and linked his fingers with Steve’s. “How do you feel about this? Do you want to wait? I’m ready anytime you are, I’ve been ready for a while.” Steve smiled and pulled Bucky’s hand up to his lips for a kiss. “I love you Bucky, I want to have a family with you. Babies take nine months to get here, and that’s not counting how long it may take before we’re pregnant. So yeah, I’m ready.”

They both looked at me. I guess it was my turn. “I love you both very much. I’ve always wanted children, to be a mom. After my parents died, I was left all alone. Now I have both of you. I’m ready now, I have my whole life to love you.” I guess that settled it, we are going to start trying to get pregnant. 

Steve leaned just a bit closer, his eyes darkening, “So is that a yes to staying?” I bit my lip before answering, “That is most certainly a yes.” He took my hands in his and stood up, pulling me from the couch to stand before him. “Any further questions before we continue?” Actually, I did have one.

I could feel Bucky as he came up behind me. “If I will be having sex with both of you..how will we know who the father is? Or is that something you’d want to know?” Steve looked back at Bucky and smiled warmly, “Maybe I can’t speak for Bucky, but for myself, I don’t care. Whether it’s his or mine, he or she will be all of ours.”

Bucky leaned down and kissed right behind my ear, making me shiver. “I’m with Steve on this one. I know it may come up when it comes to the birth certificate, they will want to list a father. They won’t list two. We could always have a DNA test done. Not that it will make any difference on how much I or Steve will love our children.” 

“Children? As in more than one?” Steve leaned down and kissed my forehead. “I’m an only child and let me tell you, I hated not having any siblings. Bucky has four sisters. We both want a big family.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “I want a large family too.” I was finally getting everything I ever wanted.

Bucky’s arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his front, pressing his erection into my rear. “Let’s go upstairs.” His voice was deep with desire, it was beyond sexy. Steve took my right hand and Bucky took my left. Steve led the way as we made it upstairs. I had butterflies in my stomach, nervous and excited all in one.

We made it to the bedroom and my eyes drifted toward the wall where I saw Steve give Bucky a blowjob. “Uh, do you both remember the first night I stayed here?” They both answered yes of course. “I need to confess something. I had to use the restroom when I heard a noise. The bathroom door was cracked open aaaand...” Bucky frowned in confusion then he suddenly laughed out loud.

“You saw us didn’t you?” Steve looked confused, “Wait what am I missing?” Bucky leaned closer to Steve and wiggles his eyebrows, “Making it worth my while ring a bell?” His eyes widened, “Oh...Ooohhh! You saw us.” I nodded and felt like my blush would burn my cheeks completely up. “I did.”

Bucky chuckled and pulled me close to him. “Did you enjoy watching me fuck Steve’s mouth? Did it get you all hot and bothered?” My heartbeat accelerated. “Yes.” My voice sounded breathy. “Did you touch yourself?” His hand palmed my hip. “Yes.” His voice deepened and I felt how wet my panties were becoming. “Did you cum?” I couldn’t even speak now, all I could do was nod yes.

“I wish I had known you were there. I would have loved to see you like that.” His hands skimmed up to my waist, fingers pushing under my shirt, grazing my sides. My breath shuddered, eyes closing at the sensation. Steve’s warmth enveloped my back, hands sliding down my back. I leaned back into him, my head resting on his collarbone. 

Bucky leaned in and captured my lips in a heated kiss. I gasped when Steve replaced Bucky’s hands around my waist, sliding over my stomach and moving up to my ribs. His hands were so warm, my skin broke out in goosebumps. Bucky broke the kiss then leaned to Steve, kissing him just as passionately. I felt like I was in the world’s sexiest sandwhich!

I pulled Bucky’s shirt from his pants, mirroring what Steve was doing. I relished in every rise and valley of his muscles. I was aching already and I wasn’t even naked. He growled into Steve’s mouth before pulling back and yanking his shirt over his head. I nearly orgasmed from how he looked, wanton and feral. 

“Turn around.” I immediately obeyed, his dominant side doing wonders to my libido. He took my hands in his and placed them on Steve’s chest. “Take off his shirt Babydoll, I want to see him..don’t you?” Again my words failed me, so I used my actions. Button by button I removed Steve’s shirt.

Bucky surprised me by taking my hands in his and placing them back on Steve’s chest, moving my hands for me. “Isn’t he beautiful? So soft yet so hard all at once. Flawless skin over so many delicious muscles.” He leaned in to my ear, “Kiss him.” Reaching up, I pulled Steve down to me and did just that. Both their hands worked in tandom, pulling off my shirt. 

I shivered against them, their warmth surrounding me, swallowing me whole. I never wanted it to end. I didn’t even realize my bra was undone until I felt a set of hands cupping my breasts. I gasped into Steve’s mouth, rolling my hips. I needed more, so much more. I must have said something out loud because Steve kissed up my neck to my ear, “Oh there will be so much more.”

By the time we all made it to the bed, both men were left only in their boxer briefs and I in my pink lace panties. Steve gently picked me up and set me in the middle of the mattress. Steve laid down on my right as Bucky slid up to my left. Their mouths descended upon my body, one hand was tangled in each of their hair. When two sets of lips wrapped around an erect nipple, I nearly exploded right then.

They had to hold me down as I arched up off the bed, calling their names. “Please, oh God, please...I need you!” I didn’t even care which one. Two sets of hands started to pull down my panties. I was shaking with need, trying to reach for them. 

Bucky crawled up my body, tongue tracing a path, flicking a hard nipple as he went. “Which one do you want first Baby?” I shook my head back and forth, “I can’t choose, please, make love to me!” Thank God they made the decision before me. I opened my eyes briefly to see them kiss and speak quietly to the other. 

The next time I opened my eyes I couldn’t hide the smile from my face. Bucky was settled between my thighs and kissed me. He pulled my thigh up to his hip and shivered as he slid his cock through my soaking wet pussy. “God, Baby, you’re so wet!”

Bucky moaned and I looked up to see Steve kneeling behind Bucky. I knew what he was going to do. While Bucky made love to me, he would make love to Bucky. Positioning his hips, he paused as the head of his cock rested against my opening. “Are you ready for me?” I nodded and pulled him into a kiss.

Slowly he entered me. Oh so slowly. I felt stretched beyond imagination, feeling fuller than I have ever felt before. Yet he felt absolutely perfect! He stilled as he bottomed out, his eyes were clenched shut tight. He reached a hand back and palmed Steve’s thigh, “Hold on Baby, give me a second...Dammit she feels so good!! Fuck, I’m nearly ready to cum as we speak!” I was elated to know I affect him just as much as they do me.

After a few minutes of making out. His hips remained still, that is until he was the one to gasp against my lips, head dipping down and pressing his forehead to my collarbone. I shuddered as I felt Bucky being pushed forward as Steve penetrated him. That’s when they both began to move.

I lost track of reality and the only thing that existed was this moment in time. His hips rhythmically thrusting in to me as Steve was to Bucky. His rhythm faltered and I opened my eyes. He was watching me, “I need you to cum Babydoll, please, God you feel so good and Steve oh God, Steve..shit! Right there baby! Just like that! Fuck!” With one well placed thrust I was sent hurdling into oblivion.

Bucky followed violently, calling out both mine and Steve’s name like a mantra. Steve came last and gave a loud moan as he spilled his seed deep within Bucky’s ass. He may have been the last to cum, but he was the first to move. Bucky sighed as he pulled out, I could hear him walk off to the bathroom. 

Bucky was laying on me, limp and spent. Chest heaving and heart pounding. I curled my arms around him and kissed his forehead. He was still inside me, slowly softening. When he eventually pulled out he rolled over and took me with him. I was laying curled up into his side when Steve returned. His warmth once again enveloped my back. He kissed my shoulder then nuzzled into my neck and stilled. 

I smiled and Bucky grinned back, “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Shaking my head, I pulled him closer. “No, you were amazing. I’ve never felt anything like it before.” He blushed a bit and I found it cute how suddenly shy he had become. He cupped my cheek and slid his thumb across my bottom lip. “I love you Willow.” I kissed his thumb, “I love you too.” We both laughed as Steve spoke, muffled against my body, “I love you both.”

We fell asleep in each other’s arms. Steve at my back, arm wrapped around my waist. Bucky on his side facing me. My right and his left hand joined, our legs tangled together. I never felt so loved and so safe and secure than I was at this very moment. I didn’t have to dream of them anymore, my dreams are now my reality, and I couldn’t be happier!


	13. No Words Needed

Steve

Movement woke me up, darkness still enveloped the room except for a faint glow from a nightlight by the bathroom sink. I watched as Willow shifted in her sleep, rolling over to face me. The blankets had shifted and lay loose at her waist, exposing her naked torso. Even asleep she had the power to take my breath away. I don't even think she's aware just how unbelievably gorgeous she is.

I couldn’t believe this beautiful, brave and amazing woman loves me. Not just me, but Bucky as well. I wouldn’t, no, couldn’t have it any other way. It was never on our radar to add a third person to our relationship. Now that we have her, I can’t image how we went without her. Nor could I imagine a future where she didn't play a significant roll.

She smiled in her sleep then giggled. She must be dreaming, I hope it’s about us. Her face again relaxed but her giggle was replaced by a groan as she scooted closer to me. I laid still on my side and watched to see what she would do. She was nearly flush against me, hands curled against my bare chest, head tucked under my chin. I couldn’t stop my smile as she sighed.

Slowly as to not wake her, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her gently against me. Her skin was as soft as silk, such a difference from the way Bucky feels when I hold him. Her blonde hair smelled like apples as I breathed in her scent. Images of her coming undone below Bucky entered my mind. The way she arched her back, mouth open as she would moan and gasp out his and my name. She was perfection!

Not surprising, thinking of my lovers in such an intimate embrace, had me hard in a matter of seconds..that combined with normal morning wood. I wanted nothing more than to wake her up and make love to her. My achingly hard cock lay pressed up against her pelvis. Resisting the urge to grind myself into her was hard, pun totally intended.

I didn’t realize my grip around her waist had tightened until I felt Willow pull her head from under my chin to look sleepily up at me. I had unintentionally woke her up. I had a hard time thinking that was a bad thing, not when I wanted her desperately. Her eyes softened with love, no words were spoken, we didn’t need to.

She shifted and I bit my lip to suppress the moan. She heard it anyway and her eyes widened just a fraction. She purposely shifted again, pressing her pelvis into me, my eyes closed, mouth open as I groaned. They flew open as I felt her left leg lift and hook over my hip, rolling herself into my erection. My breath stuttered as desire like a heavy weight punched me in my gut. 

I opened my eyes to see her watching me, lips turned up in a small smile just before her bottom lip was taken hostage by her teeth, biting down slightly as she rolled her hips again. My arm around her waist shifted to her hip, then down to her perfect ass. Gripping her there, I pulled her harder against me, my cock pressing against her most intimate of places, making her shiver and gasp lightly. She was wet and ready for me already.

I leaned down and captured her mouth, lips fitting together perfectly as if they were once part of a whole and by coming together, we were complete. Her left arm wrapped around my shoulder and skimmed my back, nails scraping down my arm across my bicep had me grinding into her with more force. We kissed what felt like ages, enjoying the intimacy of such an act. Our hips were both lightly moving in unison.

She pulled her mouth from mine and I almost protested if it weren’t for the fact that she lifted her leg even higher, opening herself up for me. Shifting my hips, I felt the head of my cock pressed against her opening. Her hand went to my hair, gripping it hard as we both moved, lips coming together to swallow each other’s moans. I slid into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. I was slightly bigger than Bucky and gave her time to adjust to me.

I let her set the pace, when her hips would move, I would press just a little more inside her. When I couldn’t go any further we both shuddered. God! She’s so warm and tight, nearly strangling my cock in an erotic vice. We stilled our movements, just feeling the other. When she rolled her hips again, I couldn’t hold back any longer and began to thrust into her.

I used my hand on her rear as leverage, moving her against me like I wanted. We were both panting into each other’s mouth in between kisses. Her nails scraped gown my scalp which made me thrust harder into her, I wouldn’t last much longer. She clenched hard around me, her back arching as she came. I chased my own release mere seconds after her. 

My orgasm felt like it went on for a long time, our hips never stopped moving against the other. I coated her inner walls with my hot cum, her pussy milking me for every last drop I had. Pressing her against me one last time, I held her still, my cock buried inside her as far as it could go. We laid like that for a while, kissing, hands seeking skin to touch and caress. We hadn’t spoken one single word, letting our bodies do all the talking, expressing our love.

With a final slow kiss, I pulled back away from her reluctantly and got out of bed. My body immediately felt the loss of her wrapped around me. After a quick trip to the bathroom, I returned with a warm, wet rag so I could help clean her up. My eyes landed on Bucky. It didn't even dawn on me that we may have woke him up. I couldn't hide the smile as I saw my other lover laying on his stomach, arms tucked under his pillow and snoring lightly. Bucky has always been a deep sleeper, but the fact that he slept through Willow and I having sex just proved my point when I had told him before that he 'slept like the dead'. 

I gently cleaned off Willow to which she giggled a bit as I did so. Apparently she's a bit ticklish down there after sex...good to know for future reference. I suddenly jumped a bit when a cold, wet nose was pressed to my leg. Dodger, unlike Bucky, was a light sleeper and any noise had him going into guard mode, walking the house as he was taught, to make sure everything was secure. "It's OK buddy, go lay down." He made a snorting sound and turned around, trodding slowly toward his bed. 

Willow reached out and took my hand in hers, pulling me gently toward her to lay down. Once I was under the covers, she pulled the blankets up over us both and turned around so I could spoon her from behind. I wrapped my arm securely around her waist and pulled her flush to my body, not wanting an inch between us. Her fingers linked with mine as they splayed protectively over her lower belly. Silently I hoped and prayed that we had already created a new life, our child. 

I kissed her shoulder blade and smiled against her skin as I felt the goosebumps rise. Her shoulders shook a bit as she giggled, squirming against me to try and get closer if at all possible. Her hand tightened in mine as she spoke, her voice just a whisper, "I love you Steve." My heart swelled near bursting with how much those words affected me. Just as quietly I responded back, "I love you too Willow. So very much." We closed our eyes and fell back asleep.


	14. Surprise Visitor

Willow

A scratching sound woke me up, Steve as well. His voice was thick with sleep as he spoke. “It’s Dodger, he needs to go outside to use the bathroom.” He made to get up, but I stopped him. “I’ll do it, go back to sleep. I’ll be back before you know it.” He laid his head back down on his pillow, “Thank you”, he said, then yawned.

I had to crawl over Steve to get out of bed. Just as I made it over him, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me flush against his chest. “I need a kiss first, before you go.” God he’s so cute! “Ok.” I leaned in as he pulled me closer, our lips gently caressed in a lazy kiss, all love, nothing really sexual behind it. When we finally pulled back, I almost laughed out loud...he was practically asleep again already. 

Grinning, I managed to finish crawling over Steve and stood up. I was completely naked of course which made me blush and peek up at my boys. Both snoring lightly as they slept. I reached down and picked up Steve’s button up, white, long sleeved shirt that I removed off of him last night. I wasn’t about to take the dog out completely in the buff! 

I grabbed my panties as well and rushed to the bathroom to pee before taking Dodger out. I had to roll the sleeves quite a bit on the shirt, pitfalls of being so petite. The length went down to mid thigh, maybe a little longer. “Come on Dodger, wanna go outside?” He pranced at the door, tongue lolled out as he got excited.

He rushed ahead of me and sat at the front door, tail wagging, making his butt shake with the force. I didn’t see a leash so I figured he must be well trained enough not to run off. I unlocked the door and opened it, just enough for Dodger to rush outside. I watched him for a minute as he sniffed around the front bushes then walked around the side of the house.

Shutting the door, I made my way to the back and into the kitchen. Peeking out the back window, I saw Dodger still sniffing each and every bush and even the trees. Rolling my eyes, “This is why I always had female dogs.” I laughed lightly since obviously he was going to be a while. Glancing around the kitchen, my eyes landed on the coffee maker. “Bingo!”

I made a full pot of coffee while I waited for Dodger to pee on everything he could find. What is it with guys and needing to mark their territory. I pulled back the collar of the shirt and looked at the hickey Bucky gave me last night on my collarbone. It still feels so surreal that I’m in an intimate relationship with them both.

I daydreamed for a few minutes about what it will be like now. I’ve never been in this kind of a relationship, well any serious relationship really. I’ve had boyfriends, but no one I loved. Here I was a writer of romance and never even experienced it for myself, until now. I had a feeling my writing was going to become a bit more..uh..juicy!

I made myself a cup of coffe and sipped the hot brew as I looked out the back door to see if Dodger was done. He wasn’t anywhere that I could see. Maybe he went back to the front door. I set the mug down onto the counter and rushed to the front, hoping I wasn’t wrong in assuming Dodger wouldn’t run off. Trained or not, dogs will run after a cat or opossum or even a female dog in heat. Dodger does still have his nuggets, so ya never know.

I made it to the door and opened it, “Dodger! Are you...” I froze. There on the porch was Steve’s mom with her hand up as if to knock and Dodger sitting by her legs just grinning like the cat that caught the canary. “Oh! Hi Mrs. Rogers.” I immediately blushed and tried to pull down Steve’s shirt. Her eyes were wide as she took in my clothing, obviously shocked. “Willow? Is my son home?”

I could barely speak, embarrassed at being half naked in front of Steve’s mom. “Mom?” We both looked toward the stairs as a shirtless Steve trodded down toward us in only a pair of low hung pajama pants. Holy shit! Did he have to look like that while his mother was present?! God the inappropriate thought that were swirling around in my head at the moment!! My face only reddened more when Bucky came down right behind him in only a pair of boxers! Oh God! Kill me now!

Bucky saw Sarah and grinned wide, “Hey Mom! Good morning!” She smiled warmly at him, “Good morning Bucky...Steve.” I heard the question in her voice. She obviously wanted to know what was going on. Steve looked nervously between me and his mom, “Good morning Ma, what brings you here this early in the morning?” Dodger just sat there between us all, looking back and forth as if taking great enjoyment from our awkwardness.

I began to back away toward the stairs, clutching the shirt front to make sure all the buttons were done. “Umm, Yeah, I’m going to go get dressed. I’ll be right back.” When my heel touched the bottom step I turned and bolted up the stairs. Oh just great! Steve’s Mom saw me half naked! She doesn’t even know about us all yet, I’m sure she’s very confused as to why a naked woman is with her gay son and lover...Jesus!!

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up as best as I could. I didn’t want to smell like sex when I went back down stairs. I had no choice but to redress in the clothes I had on last night. My heart was racing as I tried to brush out my horrible case of sex hair. God! What she must think of me! The thought of her not approving of me with her son made my stomach churn.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” I half screamed as Bucky spoke from the bathroom doorway. “Jesus Bucky! You scared the crap outa me!” He laughed and sauntered over to me with a wolffish grin on his face. “You looked scrumptious in just Steve’s shirt, I’m actually disappointed that you’re not still in it.” Oh my!

He leaned toward me and pinned me to the counter, arms braced on either side of me. My body buzzed to life with him being so close, body on display like a friggin Greek God! He leaned toward me and wrapped those gorgeous arms around me. “Bucky..I don’t know if this is a good idea with Steve’s mom downstairs.” He wasn’t listening and instead he lifted me and set me onto the counter, moving in between my knees.

He pulled me close and pressed his lower half into mine. “Oh God, Bucky!” He was hard, very hard. “I want you.” I shivered as his mouth trailed down my neck, biting slightly at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. My head tilted back as he kissed his way up my throat. I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist him. I might as well give in.

His hands made it under my shirt just as he took my lips in a passionate kiss. I gasped into his mouth as his thumbs raked across my hard nipples through my bra. He growled in frustration, “You have too many clothes on!” In a whirlwind he removed my clothes all over again. Including his boxers.

He moaned as he slid inside me. My legs wrapped around his hips, hands tangled in his unruly hair as he thrust inside me. His strong hands were cupping my ass, using it as leverage. My eyes were scrunched up tight, he felt so damn good inside me, hitting me in all the right places. When he suddenly pulled out my eyes shot open.

“Come here!” I gasped as he pulled me from the counter and turned me around to face the mirror. With a hand on one hip and the other flat on my back, he pushed me forward against the counter. My hands flattened on the countertop to hold myself up slightly. I bit my lip as he slammed back inside me, fucking me hard and fast from behind.

I put one hand on the mirror to help me push back into him with each thrust. God, he felt so good! He leaned over my back, rutting into me with renewed force, biting my shoulder, which I’m sure will leave a mark. I gasped loudly when his hand snakes under me and began to rub my clit. I shot off like a rocket! I spasmed around his cock, my orgasm making me shake from its intensity.

With a few more hard thrusts, Bucky was nearing his own end. He pulled my hips back against him and curled his arms around my middle, lifting me to a standing position. With one arm around my middle and the other across my chest, hand firmly planted on my breast, he fucked me standing. He cried out his orgasm into my hair and neck. I wasn’t expecting it, but the way he was thrusting up into me and the angle, I gripped his arms hard as another orgasm ripped through me, even harder than the first.

I leaned back against him panting as he too held onto me for support. “Damn!” I only nodded in agreement to his explicit. I felt his cock soften and slide out of me, making us both sigh. He turned me in his arms and kissed me gently. “Baby Doll, you are amazing!” I giggled at the wrecked look on his face. I couldn’t help but think about the amount of cum I’ve had inside me in less than 24 hours. If I wasn’t already pregnant, I will be shocked. Do normal people have this much sex?

Bucky pulled me into the large walk in shower to clean us both off. He had a cocky grin as he saw his cum running down the inside of my thighs. Yup, men love to mark their territory, any way they can. We were almost done washing off when Steve popped his head into the shower. “Uh...Mom wants to talk to Willow.” Shit shit shitty shit!! I knew it, she doesn’t like our arrangement!

Steve saw my panicked look and smiled, “Sweetheart, Mom adores you, she has since the first day she met you at Easter dinner. She just wants to talk to you, I promise it’s nothing bad. I’ve already explained everything to her so there’s no secrets.” Well that’s a relief. “Thank you, I’m not sure if I could have broken all of this (motioning between the three of us) to her.”

I quickly finished my shower and dried off, putting my clothes back on for the third time. I really need to go home and change. Steve dropped his pajama pants leaving himself buck naked. “What are you doing?” He winked at me then got in the shower with Bucky. “I need to get clean too and say good morning to this handsome guy.” I couldn help but feel a wave of desire as I watched Bucky pull Steve into a hug and then a passionate kiss. Ahh man!! So jealous! Grrrr!

I quietly made my way down the stairs, eyes scanning to see where Steve’s mom went. Dodger barking from the kitchen made me suspect she was there. When I entered the kitchen she was giving Dodger a doggie biscuit. “Good boy Dodger.” She looked up and saw me hovering in the doorway, she immediately smiled.

“Please, come in. Don’t be scared of little ole me. I won’t bite I promise, although someone does.” She pointed to my neck. I immediately blushed crimson and pulled my hair over my shoulders to hide the mark Bucky had made. She laughed and turned around grabbing two coffee cups. “I made you a cup of tea, I hope you don’t mind. I know some women when trying to get pregnant they cut out coffee. I did when I was pregnant with Steve.” Wow she does know everything.

“So, you’re ok with all of us being together?” I took the offered cup and brought it to my lips taking a small sip...not bad. She sighed a bit and set her cup down then gently took mine and placed it as well on the table. I was confused until she reached out and pulled me into a hug. There was so much emotion in her words as she said, “Oh you beautiful sweet girl. You love my son and he loves you. Plus you’re hopefully soon going to make me a grandma..how can I not love you for that as well.”

I hugged her right back, missing my own mom in the process. It made me wonder what mom would say about all of this. I have a feeling it would have been similar to Sarah’s. We sat down at the kitchen table and talked about many things. “When Steve and Bucky got together, I thought my hope of grandchildren were gone. I’m so excited I can barely stand it! Just think, you may already be carrying their baby as we speak!” She was beyond exited, even going as far as asking about design themes for the nursery. “I, Uh, we haven’t really discussed all that yet, this is all still pretty new.”

What felt like ages, Bucky and Steve finally came downstairs...fully clothed thank God! They leaned down and each placed a kiss on my cheek. Bucky hugged Steve’s mom and made her laugh as he picked her up off the floor in the process. “Hi again Mom!” She laughed through her words, “Hello to yourself.. now put me down James.” He immediately obeyed when she called him by his given name. “Yes Ma’am.” She pat his cheek, “Such a good boy.” He grinned like he’d won a prize.

After a little while of more talking, mostly about babies and the need for the boys to keep me healthy and fed properly. To which of course they both agreed wholeheartedly. Sarah finally left to go back home. The boys grinned at me from the kitchen table as I came back from seeing Steve’s mom out. “Told you she loves you.” I stuck my tongue out at him, only to squeal when he pulled me down onto his lap. “Was that an invitation Sweetheart?” Bucky winked at Steve, “Oh I think it was.” I gasped loudly as Steve suddenly picked me up and hauled me onto his shoulder, heading for the stairs, Bucky following. “You’re both insatiable!” In unison they spoke, “We know.”


	15. Hormones

Willow

I was not in a good mood. Everything was getting on my nerves. I growled out in frustration as I dropped my brush for the third time. “God Dammit!” Finally I tamed my long mane, only to snarl up my nose at my reflection and just said “Fuck it!”, pulling my hair back into a braid.

My phone chimed again, which is being ignored because I’ve already been interrupted three times while getting ready. Bucky and Steve wanted to take me out to dinner, but to tell the truth, I really wasn’t in the mood. I didn’t say anything about it though and agreed to the date, if you want to call it that. 

I had just sat down to put on my heels when my phone began to ring. Irritation went through me like a knife. I stomped across the room and grabbed my cell off my dresser. Without even looking at the caller ID, I answered, “What!?!” Man I really do sound bitchy. “Uh, Sweetheart, everything ok?” I groaned and walked to my bed, plopped down and hung my head, “Hi Steve...yeah I’m fine, just a bit irritated that’s all.”

Steve had called to let me know when he and Bucky would be over to pick me up. I yawned and stretched out on my bed, a headache beginning that only made me feel worse. I really should just cancel. This whole day is just a big ole piece of shit wrapped in a blanket of blah! Maybe I’ll just close my eyes for a few minutes.

I must have fallen asleep because I was suddenly groaning when my doorbell rang. It must be the boys. Slowly I sat up and pressed the heel of my hand to my forehead, my headache was worse. Just fucking perfect! The doorbell rang again so I stood up and trudged downstairs to answer it. By the time I actually got there they had begun to knock loudly as well. “God! Keep your panties on!!”

I opened the door to two flustered yet gorgeous men. “Willow, why did it take you so long to answer the door? We’ve been knocking and ringing your bell for like five minutes.” I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house away from them, “I was sleeping, sue me.” I didn’t see the concerned look all over my boys faces.

I walked back upstairs to put on my earrings, Steve and Bucky followed. They watched me for a moment as I cursed under my breath when I dropped one of my earrings. “Son-of-a-bitch!” I nearly jumped out of my skin when Steve placed a hand on my waist. “Jesus Steve!” He looked back at Bucky before he spoke, “Sweetheart, we think you need this.”

He held a brown bag in his hand. I looked at Bucky, who was sitting on my bed with a small smile, he looked nervous. I took the offered bag and opened it, peering inside. It was a pregnancy test..to be more specific, three of them, all a different brand. What the hell?? “You think I’m pregnant?” Steve shrugged, “You’ve been in a weird mood all day, even snapping at us both. It’s not like you. Maybe, just maybe it’s...hormones?” Oh Jesus!

I groaned and came to sit next to Bucky on the bed. Rubbing my eyes and then my temples, I felt Bucky rub my back. “It’s been two weeks Baby girl, you could be pregnant.” I began to laugh, only for it to turn into crying. Both men sort of freaked out and took up space on each side, hugging me gently. Steve kissed my temple, “Why are you crying?”

I pushed my way off the bed and out of their hold. “I’m not pregnant!” They both frowned at my outburst. Bucky stood up, “But it’s possi..” I interrupted him, “No, it’s not possible! I started my period OK!! I fucking started my God Damn period!! I’m not pregnant! I’m not...I’m not pregnant!!” My tears streamed down my face.

Steve and Bucky shared a concerned look. Before I could say anything more, I was wrapped up in a hug, the smell of Bucky’s cologne invading my senses. “I’m sorry baby, maybe next time. It’s ok. Do you feel ok?” I sniffed and pulled back, Bucky wipes my tears. “No! I feel horrible! I’m bloated and cramping and have a headache out of this world! I just want to kill anything and everything today! This just sucks!! I really wanted to be pregnant!”

Without even a single word, I was led over to my bed where I was sat down and Bucky knelt before me to remove my shoes. I watched with wide and tear filled eyes as both men helped to undress me and then put on a pair of my favorite sweatpants and a T-shirt. I was put to bed, given some Midol with a glass of water. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, they both stripped down to their boxers and undershirts, sliding into bed with me.

With a kiss to my nose, Bucky nudged me, “Roll over Baby, I’ll massage your back.” I did as he asked. I moaned lewdly as he and Steve both massaged my back. Steve leaned down and kissed my cheek. “Willow, don’t ever be afraid to tell us you’re not feeling well. We’re here for each other, through good and the bad...even PMS. We love you baby.” I sniffled then nodded, “Ok, I’m so sorry I’ve been a grumpy bitch.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, maybe a bit grouchy.” I snorted out a laugh at Bucky, “It’s ok Bucky, I know I was being a complete tool. I was so disappointed when I woke up this morning and I had started. I was so sure I would be pregnant. I was even a few days late starting.” I knew they both understood. 

“What about dinner?” Steve laid down next to me as Bucky continued to work magic on my low back pain. “Your comfort is more important than some dinner at Gianni’s.” I frowned, “Aww, you were going to take me to Gianni’s?? Dammit, I love that restaurant! Not to mention it’s where I first saw the two most sexiest men I’ve ever seen.”

Bucky paused briefly to lean down and speak gently into my ear, “Do I know these two men?” I shrugged and winked at Steve, “You just might.” I felt like the luckiest woman on the planet. Not only were they both understanding about how I felt, but never even batted an eye about changing plans at the last minute for me. Just when I thought I couldn’t love them anymore.

Through my entire period the boys pampered me. I had never seen men act this way toward any woman on her monthly. Being with them has been the happiest I have ever been. Not to mention the most content. I found myself missing them intensely when they weren’t with me, especially at night. I think it’s time for a change.

A few days after my period had ended and sexual relations had resumed, I decided to broach a subject with my two men. Bucky has Steve in his arms on the couch. He was leaned back against his chest, Bucky’s arms wrapped around his middle as they watched a movie. They wanted me to join them but I had decided to bake a cake for desert after dinner.

“Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute?” Both men turned their attention my way, pausing the movie. “Sure Baby Doll, you can talk to us anytime you want.” Steve agreed. I was pulled in between them to sit on the couch. “Well, I’ve been thinking about our situation, our relationship and what that all means. Especially if I become pregnant.” I had their full and undevided attention. They could tell that whatever I needed to say, was important.

“Gosh, how do I put this...living next door is fine and all, not that I’m complaining or anything. But maybe, you know especially how much time we spend together...umm..” They both began to laugh which made me pause and look at them both. Steve tipped my chin up to look at him, “Would you like to move in Sweetheart?” I couldn’t hide my smile, even if I tried.

“Well...yeah, I mean if you want me too that is.” Bucky grinned at Steve before speaking, “Baby, we were just talking this afternoon about asking you. We didn’t want to rush you, since you just bought the house and all. The answer of course is yes, we definitely want you to move in.” Steve brought my hand up to his lips for a kiss. “Absolutely, we love you Willow, we want you here, always.”

I was overjoyed! Both men kissed me senseless, also extremely happy. “I’ll contact the Real Estate agent tomorrow and get the process started on selling my house.” I saw the funny look that passed between them. “What?” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, we actually know who could buy your house.” Wow so they really have talked about this more than I thought.

“Really? Who?” Steve grinned nervously, “Umm, my Mom.” Huh? “Wait, your mom? Why? She already owns her own home a few streets over. Why would she want to buy my house?” He laughed lightly, “She’s excited about being a grandmother soon...hopefully...no pressure or anything.” Yeah, no pressure. “We talked to her about you moving in and she said she’s been wanting to find a smaller house, but didn’t want to move farther away. The housing market here in this area isn’t the best since the home invasions started a few years ago. She wants to be near us and her future grandchildren.”

“Aww Steve, that’s so sweet! Of course she can have my house, and I won’t sell it to her, she can have it.” His and Bucky’s eyes both widened in shock. “Give it to her? Why?” I leaned in and kissed his lips softly before answering, “Because she’s family. And maybe because I’m filthy stinking rich and don’t give two shits about making a profit. I think it’s a wonderful idea having your mom closer. I miss my mom terribly, it will be nice to have one around again.”

Steve was deeply moved by the offer and had to immediately call his mom with the news. She cried joyous tears! In fact she was so happy she told me I was to never call her Sarah...I was to always call her Mom from now on. I had only one response to that, “I think I’d like that...very much.” I was beginning to think that somewhere out there, beyond all reasoning and belief, my Mom was smiling down at me, guiding me toward the life I was always meant to lead.


	16. Family Dinner

Bucky

Willow moved in permanently three weeks ago and it’s been wonderful! We’ve been busy rearranging furniture and packing up things to go into storage. Thankfully we already have a king size bed, so no need to go out and buy one. Good thing too because Willow moves around a lot at night.

She will go between Steve and I multiple times a night, curling into us. Of course she sleeps in the middle, easier for both of us to have equal access to the temptress. I mean we were having sex on the regular before Willow, but now..it’s like we’ve gone back to day one being together. Fresh and new and so fucking horny all the damn time. 

Steve’s mom has put her house up for sale and begun packing her belongings for the move next door. I’m exceedingly excited about her being so close. My Dad still has a stubborn streak when it comes to his bisexual son, therefore he limits access to my own mother. He’s a very domineering man and I just wish he could learn to just accept me as I am.

I thought things were getting better, it’s been over two years for Christ’s sake since Steve and I became a couple. Once he found out about Willow...well, I’m just at my wits end on how to fix our relationship. I don’t even know if it’s possible. My sisters are wonderful, all four of them. Two still live at home and it kills me that I can’t see them like I want. The last time I saw them it was because Rebecca the oldest daughter at 25 had the younger two over for a sleep over and I was invited over to see them.

Rosalyn or ‘Rosie’ as I call her and Madalyn ‘Madie’ are the twins. They are 14 years old. They have voiced their discontent at my Dad’s attitude, which go ignored of course. I have always wanted to make my dad proud of me, it’s why I joined the force. He himself being a former police officer before being shot. Thank God he survived, but he was never the same again. He retired from the police department and took a desk job with the city.

Keeping all of this in mind, I was shocked when I got a call from my Mom. She was inviting all three of us over for dinner. It was the twins birthday and they had insisted what they wanted for their birthday was for all of us to have a family meal, Rebecca, Steve and Willow as well. Apparently my sisters can be very persuasive when they want to be.

I was very surprised to hear that my second oldest sister, Samantha will be in from California. I haven’t seen her since she was 18 and ran off with her boyfriend. She’s 21 now and already divorced from the bastard. They ran off to get married in Vegas then moved to San Diego. He ended up being extremely abusive and she gave him his packing papers in the form of a .22mm. She got arrested and unfortunately he survived, but thankfully she got off lightly due to the fact she had been abused and the law considered it self defense.

I stood looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, feeling the worry churn in my gut. Steve came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my middle. He pressed his lips to my neck, hugging me tight. “It’s going to be ok Buck. You can’t control how your dad feels.” I sighed and leaned back into him, feeling the strength there. I wished somehow that strength could seep into me.

I looked Steve in the eyes through the mirror, “How do I look?” His eyes roamed down my body in the mirror, a crooked smile creeping up one side of his mouth. I knew that look, the kind that made heat pool in my gut. I squeezed his arms around me. “The clothes Steve, don’t make me have a chub before heading to my parents. Talk about awkward.” He laughed and nipped the skin behind my ear. “Can’t help myself around you.” Damn I love him!!

“Is Willow ready?” Steve finally released me to adjust his tie. Damn..he looks good in a suit! Fuck! So much for not having a boner! He caught my appreciative look and winked at me. The little shit! “She went downstairs to pack up the presents into the car. I still can’t believe she bought the girls laptops! If left up to us we would have just bought them gift cards or something.” Yeah, probably.

Sighing deeply I looked over myself one more time in the mirror. The suit looked good, a dark grey with a navy blue tie. I jumped when Steve slapped my ass when he walked by me again. “You look like sex on legs, come on, let’s go, we’re going to be late.” Rolling my eyes I raked my hand through my hair one last time to make it look just right before heading downstairs.

Steve and I both stood in front of the couch with smiles on our face. Willow was sitting on the couch, head leaned back, sound asleep. I nudged Steve, “You wore her out last night.” He playfully pushed my shoulder, “Me? You’re the one who insisted she had to cum three times as you went down on her before letting me finally make love to her..greedy Bastard!” We both laughed.

Willow shifted as we laughed, waking up. “What’s so funny?” I leaned down and kissed her lips, “Nothing Baby, just thinking how cute you are when you sleep.” Her brow furrowed, “I wasn’t sleeping!” Steve crossed his arms across his chest, giving her a smirk, “Really? What did I just tell Bucky then?” She looked between us both, “Uhh..it’s time to go??” We both laughed. “Alright! So maybe I dozed off..totally both your faults by the way.” Not a lie.

She yawned, stretching her arms over her head as she did so. “I’m ready. Everything’s all packed up in the trunk and the Cheesecake is in the back seat. So one of us is going to have to make sure Dodger doesn’t eat it.” At the sound of his name, Dodger came trotting around the corner holding his favorite ball. “There’s my favorite boy!” Steve and I both laughed as the dog made muffled woofs around his ball stuffed mouth and climbed up onto the couch. Steve though, stopped laughing all together.

“Dodger! Down!” Willow actually pouted, “Aww why can’t he be up here?” She wrapped her arms around the Shepherd, Steve gawked at her, “You let him up there when we’re not home, don’t you? I knew it! See Buck, she’s the reason he’s been jumping on the furniture.” She didn’t even look guilty about it. “He’s not hurting anything. He likes to cuddle with me. I missed having a dog and mine use to sleep in the bed with me.” 

Steve threw his hands up in frustration, I thought the whole thing was hilarious! “I may concede with the couch, but he’s definitely NOT sleeping in the bed Will, I mean it! I draw a line there!” She pouted even more and wrapped her arms around Dodger’s neck, kissing him, “Why not, there’s plenty of room. What’s the difference, just one more boy in the bed.” Steve actually scoffed, mouth open, eyes wide. “Willow, trust me on this, you don’t want Dodger on the bed.”

I had been practically in tears laughing so hard at the two. “I just don’t see the big deal, he’s a good boy..” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sweetheart, he likes to..how can I put this...Dodger has a tendency to stick his cold nose into things, during intimate times.” Her eyes widened and looked at Dodger, “He didn’t?! Oh my...oh ok, I get it. Sowwy Dodger, no co-sleeping with Mommy.” She peeks up deviously at Steve, “But I can still cuddle on the couch...right?” We both cracked up laughing as Steve huffed in annoyance and turned to walk outside to the car. We heard him mouth ‘Oh for Christ’s sake!’ as he walked out. I held my hand out and Willow high fives me.

“I think he loves you kiddo, I was the one that let Dodger in bed with us and we found out soon enough that wasn’t a very good idea. He’s a stickler about him staying religiously to his training.” Willow scratched behind the dog’s ears, “But he doesn’t really do police work anymore, he stays in the office with Steve.” I sighed and sat beside her. “Yeah, but you never know when he may be needed, so Steve wants him at his best.” She actually looked sad then sighed, “Down Dodger.” He grumbled and got down, looking back at us both like we were traitors. 

I locked up and Willow, Dodger and myself went outside, Steve was leaning against our black SUV. I bit my lip to hide my smile as Willow wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. “I’m sorry Steve, I won’t let him on the furniture, I promise. Forgive me?” His face cracked and he held her close, kissing the top of her head, “Nothing to forgive Sweetheart, come on, let’s go.” He looked up at me and gave me a killer smile. 

My parents lived about forty minutes away. Thankfully traffic wasn’t too bad, but we still ended up being later than we intended to be. Just driving up into the driveway was giving me the case of bad nerves. Steve reached over and squeezed my hand, “Just breath Buck, it’ll be ok. We’re both here for you. Just keep telling yourself it’s for the girls.” I tried to, but my gut was still tied up in knots.

The moment we stepped out of the SUV, two happy now 15 year olds came running outside. They screeched and hugged both Steve and I. Willow cautiously came forward, “Hi.” It was Rosie who acted first, like usual, being the more outgoing of the two. She gave her a huge smile and hugged her no different than she did Steve and I, Madie followed. “Oh my God!! I’m so glad you came!!”

Walking into the house I was assaulted with the smell of my mom’s home cooking. My mouth literally watered. She came walking out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. “There’s my handsome boy! James, come give your Momma a hug!” I couldn’t hide my smile and walked straight into her arms. When she had me close she whispered in my ear, “Your Dad is in a sour mood tonight. I’m so sorry hunny. Don’t let him get to you, ok?” I hugged her tighter, “I’ll try Mom.”

Rebecca and Sam along with the twins and my mom all kidnapped Willow and disappeared into the kitchen. It sounded like a bunch of hens clucking in there. Steve nudged my shoulder and motioned toward the sound of the TV playing in the living room. “Better get it over with..like a bandaid. Come on, I’ll be right there beside you.” He reached down and held my hand, linking our fingers together. 

We entered the living room and Dad was sitting in a recliner watching a baseball game. He looked over at us and his eyes immediately went down to our hands. “You’re late!” I wanted to groan in annoyance. “Yes, I know, sorry Dad, we got a late start.” He made a half disgusted face and looked back at the TV, “Bring your girlfriend too?” Steve squeezed my hand.

“Yes, Willow is here too. She’s in the kitchen with all the other girls.” He snorted and took a drink of his beer...great he’s been drinking too. “Then shouldn’t you be in there then?” I wanted to be angry, but all I felt was hurt. Steve decided to speak, “We’re here for the twins Roger, let’s all just try to be civil to each other for one night.” My Dad glared at him, “That’s Mr. Barnes to you!” I could feel the tension rolling off of Steve.

“My apologies, Mr. Barnes. If you’ll excuse us, we’re going to go see if they need any help.” I was pulled from the room, my dad never giving us another thought as he started yelling at the screen. When we got out to the hallway I was pulled into a hug, “I’m sorry Buck.” I buried my face in his neck and inhaled his scent, letting it soothe my broken heart. “He’s never going to be ok with us being together is he?” He didn’t have to say anything, I already knew the answer.

Dad didn’t say anything during dinner. He sent us dirty looks every now and again, but thankfully left us alone. Willow fit in with my mom and sisters like peas in a pod. They absolutely loved her! I pat her knee under the table and she beamed up at me. I couldn’t help but lean in and kiss those plump lips. She reached a hand up and cupped my cheek, humming her delight. 

I was lost in her taste and for the briefest of moments all was right with the world...then Dad spoke. “Why can’t you just do that all the time instead of with...him!” Willow jerked her head around in shock at his words. “What did you say?!” Uh oh..I’ve seen that look. “Will..baby...it’s ok.” Dad rolled his eyes and slammed down his fork. “God! Even when he gets a girl she has a man’s name! Makes me sick!” 

Steve had his eyes cast down, his cheeks flushed..I knew all of this hurt him too. Willow stood up and pushed her chair back, making it tip over. My Mom and sisters were staring wide eyed as she proceeded to rip into my Dad with the fierceness of a momma bear when someone threatens her cub. There was no way I could stop her, even if I wanted her to. Which I kinda didn’t.

“How dare you insult your son that way?! Don’t think for one minute I didn’t hear the way you treated them both earlier in the living room as well! Bucky and Steve are two of the bravest, kind and loving men I have ever known! So what if your son loves a man and a woman!!” She rounded the table and stood right by my dad who was still in shock at the severity of the tongue lashing. I don’t think he thought such a petite girl could even stand her own. 

“You have no idea how lucky you are! These two are all I have! My parents are dead, I have no siblings...I had no one! Your hate and bigotry will make you end up the same way! One day everyone in this room will tire of your filth! We’re not asking you into our bedroom, all we want is your love!! Why can’t you see that?! Why??” Dad was silent, his eyes cast downward in shame.

“Bucky loves you, even despite the way you treat him and shut him out of his own family! Shame on you!! One day I’ll have your grandchild so you better listen up! Either get your fucking act together or so help me God, you won’t ever see him or her! I would rather stab myself in the leg than let the hate you spew infest my children!!” Steve reached out and tried to pull Willow back. “Come on Sweetheart...lets go get some air.” Nope...she wasn’t done in the slightest.

She turned to my Mom and sisters, “Never let anyone keep you from those you love...(she glared at Dad) NO ONE!!!” She reaches her hand out to point at him to go into another round of verbal lashing when she stopped and put her hand to her forehead instead. “I...I don’t feel so good..” Everyone gasped as she suddenly collapsed. Steve was the closest and caught her before she hit the floor.


	17. Pregnant?

Bucky

The room erupted into panic! Steve lowered Willow to the floor and everyone rushed toward her to see if she was ok. She was pale, so pale you could barely see where the edges of her lips started. I knelt down next to Steve, my heart pounding, anxiety hitting me hard. 

What really surprised me was my Dad, he didn’t hesitate and joined us on the floor on the other side of Willow. He immediately checked her pulse, “Her pulse is strong and even, I think she just fainted. Let’s get her upstairs and lay her down.” He looked at Mom, “Mary, get some juice and bring it upstairs in case her blood sugar is low.” 

Steve immediately picked up her limp body and with pretty much everyone in tow, we followed him upstairs. Dad ushered Steve into the master bedroom. He gently put her on the bed, “Willow, Sweetheart, wake up. Come on baby, I need to see your eyes.” I could hear the fear in his voice, his hands shaking as he cupped her face, stroking her cheeks. I was frozen behind him, staring at her lax face, willing her to wake up.

Dad ran to the bathroom and I heard water running. Within a few seconds he handed me a wet cold washrag, “Here James, try this.” His eyes met mine and I saw my own fear mirrored there. My Dad’s scared...for Willow? The woman who just gave him probably the only verbal tongue lashing he’s ever gotten in his life? Maybe, just maybe there was hope yet. I took the rag and folded it, pressing it to her forehead. I leaned down and spoke gently in her ear, my voice shaking, “Wake up Baby Girl..I need to see those beautiful baby blues, Steve too.”

I moved the rag down to her neck and she began to flutter her eyes, a slight groan leaving her lips. “Willow? Willow, can you hear me? Look at me Baby.” She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times before turning her head to look at me. In a voice that sounded sleepy she spoke, “Hi handsome.” Everyone in the room laughed, even Dad. Steve squeezed her hand to get her attention, “Sweetheart, you fainted...are you ok?” 

She seemed confused for a moment, eyes scanning around the room at everyone present. “Uh, Yeah, I think so. I’ve never fainted before. Well, there was that one time when I was twelve and my Dad made me gut a deer by myself, but I only got lightheaded.” Madie made a gagging sound, “Oh my God! Eww!!” Rosie elbowed her twin, “Shut it Mags, she’s a southern girl, they do that kinda stuff.” I couldn’t help but laugh at Rosie’s assumptions, though stereotypical, still highly accurate.

She started to sit up, “Slowly..” I held her hand and laid my left on her back to help her up. She turned and took her legs off the bed, sitting on the edge, both Steve and I knelt in front of her. Mom held a glass of orange juice out, “Here Sweety, drink this, it will help put some color back into your face.” She took the glass and thanked her, taking a small sip. “I don’t know what happened, one minute I’m mad as a hornet with a stick up his ass to feeling really lightheaded. It happened so fast. I’m sorry I scared you guys.”

Steve and I were rubbing soothing circles on her legs as she continued to drink the juice. “Willow??” Steve’s worried voice made me look up. Her face had gone pale again. “Maybe you should lay back dow..” she interrupted me, “Where’s the bathroom?!?!” I motioned behind me. She pushed the juice glass into my hand and nearly leaped over Steve and I to run to the bathroom. The door slammed shut, shaking the walls.

We immediately heard her throwing up. “Willow, are you ok?!” I knocked on the door. Her strained voice hollered back, “I’m fine..I’m just...” more throwing up sounds, everyone cringed. Dad looked over at Mom, “Something she ate?” Mom rolled her eyes, “Roger James Barnes, I know you are not saying I gave that poor girl food poisoning! Poor thing...first fainting then throwing up, reminds me of when I was pregnant with you James...wait!!” Everyone’s eyes widened, smiles spreading across all of our faces. Could Willow be pregnant?!?

Steve looked at me with a huge grin on his face, “Bucky? Do you think she might be?” I had to admit, the symptoms did sound pregnancy related. “Yeah I do.” Within a few minutes, Willow was opening the door, hand on her stomach. “Ugh! Man I must have ate something that didn’t agree with me.” She froze in her spot and saw all the smiling faces staring back at her, “What? Do I have puke in my hair or something?”

I grabbed Steve by the hand then reached out, cupping her cheek. “Willow, we think you might be pregnant.” Her eyes widened and she released my hand, digging into her back pocket for her phone. She entered her passcode then opened the calendar app. She was pointing with her finger and counting...then her head shot up and she was beaming, literally glowing with excitement. “I’m five days late!! Oh my God!!”

All of us turned at once when Samantha spoke, “Here. Take it.” She held a pregnancy test. We all looked at her with questioning eyes, but it was my Mom that asked the question we were all thinking. “Samantha, why do you have a pregnancy test?” She rolled her eyes, “Oh relax, I’m not knocked up if that’s what you’re thinking. I mean I thought I was but the test was negative. Besides, the box had two tests, I have an extra one. The moment she fainted I had a feeling she might be pregnant. So here, you can have it.” 

I took the test from my sister, which really weirded me out to tell you the truth. I’m not so sure I like the thought of any of them taking pregnancy tests, hell having sex period! “Uh, thanks Sam.” I handed the box over to Willow who immediately turned on her heels and went back into the bathroom. We all stood there, waiting..impatiently.

“Ok, you guys are gonna have to make some noise or something. I can’t pee with ya’ll listening.” Rosie giggled, so did Madie. The both at the same time said, “Y’all!” Then cracked up laughing. It was infectious so we all started. We all stopped when we heard the toilet flush..this is it, this is where our lives change..or doesn’t, but I felt it in my bones, in my heart that she’s carrying our child.

Steve’s hand tightened in mine, he was just as excited as I was. I chanced a glance back at my parents, the sight making me pause. They stood there, hands linked just like Steve and I, anxious faces, smiles plastered to their faces. The wait felt like it went on forever. When the bathroom door finally opened again I nearly jumped out of my skin.

The moment I saw the tears on her cheeks, I knew..I knew the answer. She smiled and cupped a hand over her mouth as she half laughed, half sobbed, “It’s positive! I’m pregnant!!” Steve and I rushed forward, each taking turns hugging her and kissing her soundly. Everyone was jumping around excited! Mom was crying and Dad’s eyes were damp. 

Mom broke away from Dad and enveloped Willow in a hug, “Oh my goodness, a baby! I’m going to be a grandma!” She pulled back and looked back at Dad, “Oh God, Roger, we’re going to be grandparents!” The tears started all over again. He laughed and took her back into his arms and hugged her, “Yes we are.” His eyes caught mine and he gave me an actual, honest to goodness smile. Maybe, just maybe there was hope yet. 

I was suddenly turned around and found myself being kissed...by Steve.  
By the time he pulled back we were both breathless. Tears were sliding down his cheeks, “We’re going to be a family Buck..you, me and Willow. This baby...this baby will bind us all together as one. God I love you so much Bucky!” He hugged me so tight I thought I’d never breath right again. That is until we all stopped the celebrating to cringe all over again as we heard more throwing up. 

Dad spoke up, “Come on everyone, out, scadaddle! Let’s let the new family have some moments of privacy. Besides, I’m sure Willow don’t want us all around hovering like nervous Nellies. You all come down stairs when you’re ready. Then...then I need to talk to my son, if he’ll let me.” I gave him a simple nod, he doing the same. Who knew that all it would take to get my dad to come around was Willow laying into him and getting pregnant. Huh, who knew.


	18. The Talk

Willow

“Are you sure you’re ok in there?” I groaned and pressed my sweaty forehead to the toilet bowl seat. I cringed knowing my head’s where people put their asses, but the cold porcelain felt too good against my flushed skin to think too much about it. “I think I got everything out...so maybe I’m good.” I groaned louder as my stomach cramped up.

I heard the boys talking on the other side of the door. “She doesn’t sound good, maybe we should take her home.” Steve, always so concerned. “Let’s see how she feels when she comes out. I still need to talk to Dad.” I heard Steve sigh loudly, he obviously wanted to leave, not that I blame him. It’s been a stressful day to say the least.

I sat back into my heels and wiped my mouth on some tissue. Well, that was thoroughly NOT enjoyable! Definitely a part of pregnancy I wasn’t looking forward to. I couldn’t help but smile even through the nausea..I’m pregnant! I laid a hand on my flat belly, “Hey you.” It finally happened, I’m going to have Bucky and Steve’s baby.

It did cross my mind that I had no idea who the father was. I couldn’t bring myself to care. It didn’t matter to me, they were both going to be the best Daddy to this baby. I was definitely going to try and be a good Mom. Hopefully I can make my mom proud of me. I only wish she were here to enjoy this experience with me. My Dad too. 

A knock on the door made me jump. “Willow? You’re awful quiet in there?” I rolled my eyes at how worried Steve sounded. I stood up slowly and flushed the toilet. “Would you rather hear me puking?” I heard Bucky laugh and almost hear the look Steve gave him in return...eye roll and all. “Of course not! I just want to make sure you didn’t pass out again.” 

I opened the bathroom door and the boys flinched back because they were standing too close. Dodger came running at me, obviously excited to see me and worried since he heard me being sick. He jumped up on me and began to kiss my face. Steve went off! “Dodger! No! Bad dog!! No jumping up on Willow! You’ll hurt the baby!!” I was holding onto Dodger’s legs and we both looked at Steve. 

Poor Dodger pulled away from me and laid down immediately, rolling over to show his belly. “Steve! He didn’t hurt me...oh poor baby, did Daddy yell at you?” I knelt down and scratched his belly. “You just love me, don’tcha boy? Yes you do!” I looked up and Steve and Bucky both had wide eyes. “What? What did I do? He really didn’t hurt me.”

“You called me Daddy.” I stood back up and Dodger shot up and leaned his body against my legs, almost hiding behind me. “I did? Oh yeah, I guess I did.” Huh, didn’t realize if said it. “Say it again.” I looked at Bucky and I swear if he was an emoji, he would be the smiling heart eyes one. I looped my arms around Steve and pulled him close, tilting my head up to look at him. “Daddy. And not the kinky Daddy either.” 

Steve blushed a bit before lowering his mouth to mine. I jerked away just as his mouth barely touched mine. “Baby, I love you..but I just threw up several times. I really need to brush my teeth.” He sighed, then instead, kissed me on my cheek and forehead. “Good point. But as soon as you do, I’m going to kiss you breathless, got it.” Bucky wrapped both of his strong arms around me and Steve, “Me too. I’m so happy right now I think I may bust!”

I giggled and pulled myself out of Steve and Bucky’s arms. I pushed them both together, “Well, if you want to kiss someone, don’t let my barf breath stop you.” I winked at them both. Steve pulled Bucky by his waist into his chest. “Hello Daddy.” Bucky burst out laughing, “Oh God! That just sounded weird...just stick with Bucky, the baby can call me Daddy.” Steve laughed too, then surprised Bucky by crashing his lips to his. That shut Bucky right up.

God! Watching them kiss is so damn hot!! Fuck! Why did we have to be here at Bucky’s parents house? If I were home I’d do a quick brush of m teeth and pull up a chair to watch the show. Watching those to have sex is nearly enough to make me cum without even touching myself. Bucky groaned as Steve deepened the kiss and palmed his rear. “Dammit Steve, my family’s downstairs and now I have a fucking boner!”

I went to sit on the bed and pat the place next to me. “Com’ere Bucky, sit next to me.” He pulled out of Steve’s hold and did as I asked, he indeed had a huge tent in his pants. “Steve why don’t you take care of the problem you started.” Bucky’s eyes went as larger as saucers, “What?!” Steve licked his lips, “That can be arranged.” 

I pushed Bucky to lay back on the bed, legs hanging over the side. “It’s ok Bucky, just close your eyes, let Daddy take care of your needs.” I tried really hard not to giggle. “Jesus Will, that’s just all kinds of wrong. Plus I’m in my..my Dad’s bed!” Steve knelt in front of him and palmed his thighs, “Would you rather go downstairs with both of us having erections? Yeah I think not.”

Bucky propped up onto his elbows, “God no, but you know how hard it is for me to stay quiet. What if they hear? Also who will take care of your cock?” An idea struck me. “69 it..problem solved. Plus I get to watch! Yeah me!!” Bucky growled and pulled me down toward him, “Damn Baby, you have got one hell of a kink there.” I wasn’t about to deny it. “Fuck brushing your teeth!” He kissed me soundly.

After making me even more horny from the kiss, I watched as the boys quietly removed their pants and underwear. I locked the bedroom door. This was so risky, doing this in The Barnes bedroom, but dammit if it didn’t make me so damn wet at the thought of getting caught! Bucky’s right, I do have a big kink, especially when it comes to seeing my boys get each other off.

About thirty minutes later we all went back down stairs. Bucky’s Dad and Mom were in the living room, along with the rest of the family, watching a movie. When they saw us, everyone jumped up and rounds of hugs and excitement were anew. Maggie cocked her head at me, “Why is your face so red Willow?” Umm maybe because I just saw my boys suck each other off and now I’m horny as hell. “Just a bit warm I guess, from getting sick. I’ll be ok once I go home and lay down for a bit.” Mmmhmm good one Will, no need to tell a fourteen year old that you’re as horny as shit.

“Oh you poor thing. I know exactly how you feel.” Nope, no you don’t Mrs. Barnes! “I was so sick when I was pregnant with Bucky..good heavens! Not nearly as bad as I was with the twins, but still, I didn’t think it would ever end. At least with them I felt better after a few months.” Yikes! I hope that doesn’t happen to me!

“Well thankfully they have better drugs now for this kind of thing, even patches. So if it gets too bad, I’ll make sure to talk to my Doctor.” Bucky’s Dad came forward slowly, I tensed, unsure exactly what he was going to say. Considering the last time we spoke, I really let him have it. Man did he piss me off! No one insults my boys! No one!

“Willow,” He looked at Steve, “Steve, would it be alright if I talk with my son before you go. I know you don’t feel well Willow and I’m sure you want to get home as soon as possible to rest.” Steve and I shared a look before I answered, “We don’t mind, as long as I don’t hear anything that will piss me off again..Steve, what about you?” He crossed his arms and gave the man a stare down. “Same.”

Bucky

I couldn’t help but be proud of my two lovers. The way they stick up for me and protect me. It makes me love them that much more. Dad looked at me and tilted his head toward his den. “Come talk with me a moment?” I sighed and nodded, “Yeah, sure.” He led the way and I looked back at Willow and Steve. I couldn’t help but smile as Willow blew me a kiss. 

The den was just as I remembered it. Bookshelves full of books he’s read over the years. A lot were books on law, my Dad was a very devoted police officer, then Detective for many many years. Decorated too. He was my inspiration for where I’m at now. The walls held phots of the family and his diplomas and certificates of recognition from the NYPD. He was my hero growing up. Now I feel like a stranger here, as if I don’t belong.

“Sit down son.” It would have sounded harsh if it weren’t for the turmoil in his eyes. He sat down in an arm chair near my own. “When you were born, I was the happiest man on the planet. I was an only child and my father drilled into me how important it was that I carry on the Barnes name. Said I was worthless as a man if I couldn’t produce a son as an heir. You’re grandfather was a bastard of a man. Abusive and a drunk...I was usually the one on the end of his fist when I didn’t live up to his standards.” 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Grandpa Barnes died when I was little and I don’t remember much about him at all. I was never told any of this. I knew my mother didn’t like him, but this..this explains so much. “Dad...I’m sorry.” He shook his head and hand at me, “No need to feel sorry for me. Especially when I feel so ashamed of myself.” He hung his head, running his hands through his grey thinning hair.

“When your Ma had only girls after you, I kept hearing him in my head, ya know. How important it was to have an heir. I was hard on you because that’s how I was taught your suppose to raise a boy. Make them tough, worthy of the family name.” Wow! Just..wow! “I hated my old man for what he put me through..so much that I refused to let you kids be around him. Turns out I’m no better than he was.”

I couldn’t speak, afraid he’d stop sharing. “When you told us about Steve...something inside me twisted. It wasn’t about being gay, or even Steve...he’s a good man and a damn good police officer. All I could think was I’d failed as a man. I failed because you’d never produce an heir. I know it’s stupid, I see that now.” He stood and went to the wall looking at a photo of the family taken many years ago when we were all still living at home.

“Your Willow is something else. She’s feisty and strong. She said something tonight that I said to my own Dad the last time I saw him...before he died. I told him he would die alone. It was like a bucket of cold water was poured over my head. I’d turned into my father. The one thing I hated more than anything.” I saw him wipe at his eyes, he was trying hard to hold in his emotions.

He turned and came to sit back down. “I saw up stairs how much those two love you. How much you love them. You have turned into a wonderful man. One I’m proud to call my son. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, because I’m not sure I can forgive myself. I need to work on fixing what’s broken inside me and stop treating you so poorly. I love you James. I’ll always love you. You’re my son.” 

Tears slid down my face. Never did I ever think my Dad would not only apologize but to tell me he loved me again. “I love you too Dad.”  
I stood and so did he and embraced in a hug that was long overdue. After we pulled apart we were both wiping at our eyes. “Don’t tell your Ma or sisters I was crying. They’ll never let me live it down.” I hugged him again, “Your secrets safe with me.”

Before we all left to go back home, it was my Dad who invited us over again for dinner next weekend. For once I was looking forward to seeing him again. I saw my Dad pull Willow aside as we were walking outside. Her lips turned up into a smile then he kissed her cheek to say goodbye. As we pulled out of the driveway to head home I looked over at her, “What did he say to you?” She smiled, “He said thank you and to promise to take good care of his son.” 

Steve looked at me in the rear view mirror, “He told me the same thing when you two were being accosted by the twins..he also apologized. I have to say it Willow...you sure are scary when you go all Momma Bear. That and pretty damn hot.” I winked at him, “Now that’s something I totally agree with. Can’t wait to get you home baby girl. Need to make love to you like no ones business.”  
Steve spoke up from the front seat, “Make that two of us.”


	19. The Mob

Bucky

The next month seemed to fly by in a heartbeat. We took Willow to the doctor to confirm her pregnancy. She had to be given medication to aide in her severe nausea. Poor thing actually lost weight due to getting sick. It wasn’t just morning sickness either, she’d get sick during all hours of the day at random times, often to smells. Steve had to change Dodger’s shampoo, the smell would set off Willow into a fit of gagging. 

We have an appointment coming up to do an early ultrasound. We’re all really excited to finally see the baby. I’ve heard people talk about hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the first time and how magical it is. I’m definitely ready to feel that magic. 

Willow was sleeping in, which has become a common occurrence as of late. Normally she’d be up at 5:30am with Steve and I when we get ready for work. I crawled into the bed and leaned in, kissing her neck. She practically purred as she woke up. “Wakey Wakey, sleepyhead. I made you some breakfast. Your favorite, Nutella on toast.” She lifted her head and kissed my nose. “You Sir, are too good to me. When do you leave for work?”

Before answering I kissed her pouty lips, “I should have left five minutes ago. But I had to get a kiss from my best girl. Steve’s downstairs giving me stink eye. He’s afraid we’re going to be late.” She sighed and ran her hands down the front of my uniform, fingers grazing over my name plate, then down to my gun, “Have I told you lately how delectable you look in this?” I winked, “Only every time I wear it.”

Her hand went a bit lower and a growl left my throat. “Baby girl, don’t get me riled up. Be good for me and I’ll make it up to you when we get home tonight.” She sighed and retreated her hand to my sides. “Alright, I’ll be good...for now.” She bit her bottom lip and I couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her all over again. “Bucky!! Quit fooling around! We’re really going to be late now! I’m the Captain, it will set a bad example to the rest of the unit!”

This time I pouted. “Damn, I better go. Don’t want Stevie getting mad.” I pulled myself away from her and went to the door. “Don’t pretend it doesn’t get you hot when he’s mad.” I winked as I walked out, “Oh it definitely does and he knows it.” “I heard that!!” Uh oh..I managed to suppress my laughter as I trotted down the stairs after blowing a kiss to Willow.

“Ok ready to go handsome.” Steve had his arms crossed and looked upset. “About time! We have a meeting in ten minutes Buck, that I’m suppose to be leading.” I grabbed his tie and pulled him close, kissing him. By the time we pulled apart he had a smile on his face. “Now, let’s go get the meeting started.” He followed me outside with a loopy grin and a shake of his head.

We entered headquarters and made our way down the hall toward the room everyone was gathering in. The whole station was envolved. I took my seat and winked at Steve as he set up his notes at the head table. He mouthed ‘behave’ to me and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey Barnes, I see you finally made it in.” Officer Romanov plopped down in the seat next to me.

“Yes I did, was there ever doubt I would?” She shrugged, “I figured either Willow or Cap kept you busy this morning.” I gave a shit eating grin, “Actually it was the other way around.” An elbow went into my side, “Way to go Barnes. You never fail to disappoint. So...how’s the pregnancy going?” I groaned and rubbed my belly and acted dramatic, “It’s hell..let me tell ya, Guinness Book of Worlds Records keeps knocking on my door and blowing my phone up.” She cracked up laughing, “Oh God! You’re a riot!”

Steve cleared his throat loudly. “All right, everyone settle down so we can get this meeting over with.” God I love it when he gets all authoritative. Everyone began to take their seats. Officer Hemsworth sat down to my left and smacked me hard on the shoulder. “Morning Barnes.” I rolled my shoulder a bit, “Hemsworth. Date go well with that blonde you were telling us all about?”

“It did...she was..amazing!” Natasha snorted, “I bet she was.” Chris winked, “You’d win that bet.” I swear one day a woman will catch his attention that will bring him to his knees. The room began to quiet down as Steve took up his place in the front of the room. “Good morning. I’m going to try to make this quick, but we’ve got a lot going on right now that we all, all of the precinct needs to be apart of.” Well, this is news.

“Detective Stark has made a breakthrough in the murders that have plagued Brooklyn for the greater part of three years now. It appears there’s a link to the crime boss Loki who may be the mastermind of everything. After diligence and tireless investigation, Stark traced our latest suspect, Jack Donavon, to mob activity. I can’t say enough how dangerous this investigation has become.” Shit! The mob? Damn! Natasha gave me a worried look, murmuring spread across the whole room.

“We’ve called in help from the FBI since Loki’s grasp is tri-state wide. Director Fury has been advised that no officer be on beat by themselves. From today forward, if you don’t have a partner, you will now.” A new partner? I looked around the room wondering who mine would be. It will be strange having a partner that wasn’t Steve.

Steve began to assign partners. “Jackson, you’ll be with Fox. Barton’s with Hemsworth. Dixon with Fagan. Wilson you’re with Grant. Barnes..you get Romanov.” Natasha and I locked eyes. What? Natasha works SVU..why am I with her? I mean not that I don’t like her or anything, because I do, she’s a good friend. Maybe it’s just the fact that I’ve never had a partner that wasn’t..well, Steve.

“These partnerships start as of right now, so if you have a problem take them up with Director Fury himself. Let’s be diligent people, keep your eyes and ears open and as always, stay safe. Dismissed.” Everyone stood up and began moving about, talking and preparing for the day. “Barnes, Romanov I need to see you in my office.” Steve didn’t look happy..shit! Whatever’s going on, it has to be the reason why he’s in a mood today.

Natasha sighed and nodded toward the door that Steve left out of. “Well partner, looks like we’re already in trouble, for once I know it wasn’t me.” I rolled my eyes and followed her down the hall to Steve’s office. He was leaned over his desk, files spread out, wrinkles from his frown made me worry. Detective Stark was next to him. Nope, this isn’t good at all.

“We’re here Cap.” Steve looked up and my heart sank..I knew that look. Fear. “Have a seat you two, and close the door.” We did as we were told. He sighed heavily and sat down at his desk. “I’m sure you’re both curious as to why I’ve paired you both together.” Natasha and I shared a look then shook our heads yes. “Not that im complaining about who my partner is Captain, but Barnes has never worked my unit before...my curiosity is definitely peaked.”

Steve gave a look to Stark, before motioning for him to talk. “I can answer that. As you both know, after Barnes and Rogers arrested Jack Donavon for breaking into their neighbor’s house and attempted to rape and kill her...I’ve been working hard at connecting him to other home invasions in the area. We’ve successfully done that...but their’s a problem. Donavon was being extradited to New Jersey last night, the squad car was ran off the road and flipped. Officer Greyson was seriously injured and Donavon managed to escape.” I stood up fast, nearly knocking over my chair. “That bastard is on the loose?! Dammit Steve, he could come after Willow!!”

Steve rubbed his temples, “Trust me, I know.” Stark cleared his throat to get my attention. “We’re trying to find him Barnes, trust me. The bad news is the mob is responsible for the escape. They wanted him out of our hands and they took him. With him loose we’re expecting possibly more attacks. That’s where Romanov comes into play. She’s familiar with all the rape cases in the area and could help us connect the dots.” So that’s why I’m with her.

Steve looked up at me, “I left Dodger home with Willow on purpose. He will help keep her safe. Please...be careful out there.” I could see the worry in his eyes. “I always am. We got this Steve.” With that said, both Natasha and myself left to go over our day ahead of us. A few minutes later I went back to grab some additional ammo for my firearm when I was pulled suddenly into Steve’s office, the door slamming shut behind me.

Steve pulled me into a hug as if he would never let me go. We stood there for several minutes just holding each other. “I wish I wasn’t Captain.” That statement shocked me. “Why? You love your job.” I pulled back and I saw that fear in his eyes again. “Bucky I can’t be out there with you, backing you up..keeping you safe. Romanov is the next best choice, she’s extremely confident and adept at not only marksmanship but hand to hand combat if necessary. But...Bucky, I’m scared. This whole mess with the mob. I have a bad feeling.”

I cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, his lips almost trembled. “I’ll be fine. I always am. We’ll drive by the house quite often to make sure Willow stays safe. I’ll brush up the security system when I get home.” I tried my best to ease his worry. His forehead leaned against my own. “I love you.” I laid a palm over his heart, “I love you too.”

After another kiss, I left Steve to begin my day. Romanov met me at my squad car, “He’s worries about you.” I sighed and slid into the drivers seat, she slid in beside me. “I know. I’m worried too, but not about myself. If that Bastard Donavon comes after Willow...there won’t be a force on this planet that won’t stop me from burying a bullet in his brain.” Natasha buckled up and grinned at me, “You and me both Bucky.” I looked over at my new partner and smiled. I think this will work out just fine.


	20. A Surprise!!

Willow

I sat between my boys in the Doctor’s office waiting room, my hands linked with theirs. The room was packed and we had already been waiting twenty minutes. I couldn’t help but notice several of the patients waiting were pregnant, farther along than I am, one to the point where it looks like she will pop any second. I glanced at Steve and Bucky, they saw her too and had a wistful smile on their faces.

My eyes caught sight of one woman sitting a few chairs away. She kept looking at us and whispering to her husband. I knew our arrangement wasn’t something that people saw a lot, but still, it is the twenty-first century for Christ’s sake! Bucky leaned over and kissed my cheek, the smile on his lips told me he saw her too. 

Steve bent and kissed our intertwined hand, his mouth lingering for a few seconds. Ms. Judgey Pants just gawked with her mouth half hung open. It was comical really, I mean come on..has she never heard of a threesome? From the looks I’m getting from her husband, he certainly has, in fact if I didn’t know any better, I’d classify the look in his eyes as lust filled. 

I contemplated doing something else, like have Bucky and Steve kiss just to see how far I could get her mouth to gape open...but my name was called and I lost the opportunity. “Ms. Holiday.” We all stood up, “That’s me.” I winked at my audience as I passed her and she blushed profusely, eyes darting anywhere but at me. Pshhht! Prude!

The nurse led us to our room after getting my weight. “Willow, Dr. Shaw will be in shortly to do your ultrasound. Just change into the gown and lay back on the bed.” I quickly undressed and Steve helped me tie the gown in the back. I squealed a bit when Bucky suddenly picked me up and placed me on the bed.

He leaned in and kissed my lips, my hand cording through his hair, pulling him closer. When we parted, he smirked, “Should have done that in the waiting room.” Steve took a seat on the other side of my bed. “You two are encouragable. You know that right?” I shrugged, “Yeah, pretty much. Besides snooty butt out there was getting on my nerves.”

Bucky sat down to my right, “You get use to the looks after a while. Steve and I got quite our share when we first got together. I guess now we’ll have a different set of looks. Though I have to say, I can’t wait to see them when you become very visibly pregnant. Give’m something to really scratch their heads over.” He did have a point.

A knock was heard at my door. “Come in.” Dr. Shaw came in all smiles. I had seen the Nurse Practitioner the last time I was here, so this was our first time meeting. “Good morning Ms. Holiday. I’m Dr. Shaw, so which one of you is Mr. Holiday?” Bucky beside me tried to suppress his laughter. “Uh..I’m not married.” She opened my chart with a frown, “Oh, my apologies, the chart says you are married. I’ll have Susan change that for you. So, let me rephrase my question, which one is the baby’s father?” Again a suppressed laugh from my right. I think he gets off on awkward situations.

“Actually, we don’t know. Personally, we don’t care who fathered the baby. We’re all together.” Her eyes widened briefly, “I see.” For a moment I thought maybe we’d have a problem and she wouldn’t approve of our situation. “That’s not a problem, is it?” She waved in dismissal, “Oh absolutely not. I’m definitely not one to judge someone’s lifestyle. If I did my wife would have words with me.” Ahh...a lesbian...somehow I became even more comfortable.

“The State will require us to perform a DNA test once the baby is born, unless you choose to do an amniocentesis, to determine the biological father for the birth certificate.” We all nodded in understanding. “Well, now that we got that out of the way, let’s take a look at baby, shall we?” Bucky got up off the stool and handed it over, “Here ya go Doc.” He then went to stand beside Steve to my left.

I cringed a bit at the internal wand for the ultrasound. The nurse that had came in just after the Doctor, lowered the lights. “Alright, lets take a peek. This will help us to determine a more precise due date.” The screen came alive with shades of black and white, I was confused at first what anything was. Steve had a comforting hand on my arm as Bucky held my hand. We were so excited to finally see our baby.

“There’s your baby Willow.” I gasped as I saw the tiny bean shape. That’s our baby!! A real baby!! “Wait...well now, what’s this?” We all looked at the screen in shock as another bean shape appeared. “Congratulations, it looks like your having twins.” I stared in shock, “What?! Twins?? Really??” I looked up at my boys and they both had huge grins on their faces, eyes misted with the emotions welling over.

Steve leaned down and took my breath away in a sizzling kiss. “Sweetheart, you just made our hearts truly runneth over!” Bucky looked to be on cloud nine, he too leaned over and kissed me senseless! “Baby!! It’s two babies!! Wow! Twins!! Holy cow!! Oh my God!” He was nearly vibrating with excitement, Steve too.

Bucky turned and pulled Steve in for a kiss that had me and the Doctor smiling from ear to ear. “Congratulations! This is wonderful news I take it. Now, Willow, with twin pregnancies you will need to be monitored more closely, but you’re very healthy so I don’t expect any complications to arise. By the way they are fraternal, in case you’re wondering.” I laid a hand over my belly...two...we’re having two babies! 

After we left, we went to Steve’s mom’s house first before going home. An easy task since she’s is officially moved in and settled into my old house next door. Steve handed her the ultrasound picture showing Baby A and Baby B. Her eyes had widened and a hand went to her chest, tears pooling in her eyes. “You’re having twins!! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness gracious!!” We were immediately hugged and bombarded with cries of joy.

We planned to go to Bucky’s parents tomorrow night for our usual dinner, so we will tell them then. I yawned as we stepped through our door finally. Steve enveloped me in his arms and pulled me to rest my head on his chest. “Tired Sweetheart?” I hummed and nodded, “I am...this pregnant thing makes me so sleepy. Want to take a nap with me?” I looked up, propping my chin on his chest. He bent and kissed my nose. “Absolutely, go on up and make yourself comfortable. I’ll be up in a minute.”

I yawned again and pulled out of Steve’s arms. Bucky was feeding Dodger, “Me too Baby Girl.” I grinned at my boys and trotted upstairs. I was nearly bursting with happiness! A smile plastered to my face since we saw the ultrasound of our babies! I crawled into bed after kicking off my shoes and pants, bra immediately discarded as well...”Release the Krakens!!” I couldn’t help but giggle as I settled into the downey soft pillows.

Steve

We watched as she practically bounced upstairs. She was so happy that she radiated it like sunshine. Bucky and I were exactly the same. Bucky put away the dog food and washed his hands. I pressed up against his back at the sink, curling my arms around his middle, kissing the soft skin of his neck. “Have I told you how much I love you lately?” His laugh rumbled in his chest as he leaned in to me. “You tell me all the time. But I don’t mind hearing it.”

He dried his hands and twisted in my arms, wrapping his own around my shoulders. I leaned in and put my forehead against his, our noses nearly touching. “I love you Bucky. So much.” Then our lips met in a kiss that made my pulse skyrocket. He groaned and pulled me closer, tangling his hands in my hair. When we finally pulled back, we were both breathless.

“I love you too Steve.” I couldn’t hide the smile, “I can’t explain it, but I just know the babies are yours.” His eyes widened, “What do you mean? They could be just as much yours.” I shrugged, “You have twins in your family. As far as I know, I don’t. But don’t think for a second I’m jealous, because I’m not. If every child we have is fathered by you, I’ll be the happiest man alive.”

“Steve, I’d be happy if they were yours as well. Mostly, I’m glad it’s Willow who’s carrying them.” That was definitely something we both agreed on. “Speaking of Will, she’s upstairs right now waiting on us. Ready for a nap?” He pulled away from me and took my hand, leading me toward the stairs. “Sure..a nap sounds amazing. Though I know Willow well enough now to know not much sleeping will be done...well, maybe after we’re done with her.”

We walked in the bedroom and froze, there in the bed was Willow all right...sound asleep. Bucky looked at me amused. “Well, that’s a first. Pregnancy really has her wiped out.” I looked at her sleeping form, arms curled around my pillow. “She needs the rest. Do you want to take a nap too? Or can I interest you in a shower?” His lips turned up in a lascivious grin, “Oh I am definitely interested.”

This time it was my turn to take his hand and pull him into the master bathroom, closing the door behind us. Both of us watched with hunger in our eyes as the other undressed. I reached in and started the shower, making it the perfect temperature. I bit my lip as Bucky ran his hands up my sides, then wrapped around me, sliding down my stomach and abs, before settling on my hips. “Have I told you lately how amazing you look naked? So damn beautiful it nearly breaks my heart.”

I shivered as he leaned into me, I could feel his cock already hard against my rear. “All the time, but like you said, I don’t mind hearing it.” He kissed my shoulder and trailed his lips up my neck to just behind my ear, walking me forward into the shower. I turned in his arms as the warm water cascaded down both our naked bodies. 

We kissed and caressed every piece of exposed flesh we could reach. My back was pressed into the tile wall, his hand circling my cock, stroking me slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut and laid my head back as a moan left my throat, hips thrusting up into his hand. “God Bucky...” When I felt his mouth engulf my cock, my knees nearly buckled. “Fuck!” I could feel him laughing around my erection...the vibration doing amazing things to me.

I held his head in my hands, my hips bucking and sliding deeper into his throat. “Shit! Bucky, Baby! God you feel good!!” He released me with a loud pop, “You taste even better.” I yanked him to his feet and attacked his mouth with my own. I was needy and desperate for release, I craved the feeling of his body wrapped around mine. “I want you Bucky...now!” He circled my cock once again with his hand, “Then take me.”

I turned him around and pushed him against the wall. I raked my hands down his hard body, relishing every dip and curve his gorgeous body offered. My right hand traced the curve of his rear, the muscles clenching under my fingers. Reaching between his cheeks, I stroked and teased his hole, grinning as he keened and pushed back into me. “Don’t tease me Stevie..I need you now!” 

I reached for the lube and spread it over my hard and throbbing cock. He leaned forward and pushed his ass toward me, begging me to fuck him. Holding his hips tightly, I pressed the fat head of my cock against his entrance, slowly pressing forward. He groaned as I slipped in, shuddering as inch after inch of cock disappeared into his warm and welcoming ass. I leaned over him and held him lovingly as I began to fuck my lover.

The wet slapping of skin echoed in the bathroom, along with both our moans of ecstasy. I reached around Bucky to grab his cock, only to find that Bucky was already stroking himself. So instead of batting his hand away, mine joined his own, and together we stroked his hard cock in time with each of my hard thrusts.

“Fuck! Steve, I’m so close baby! Fuck me harder!” Who am I to say no to that request, especially when I was so close to cuming myself. I increased my thrusts and angled my hips more to hit his prostate just the way I know he likes. He moaned loudly, his hand increasing on his cock. A few hard thrusts later and he clenched hard around me and moaned out my name as he came. His hot cum coating my hand and the shower wall. 

His rhythmic clenching around my cock did me in. I held him tight, nipping his shoulder as I came. Load after thick hot load of my cum coated his inner walls that milked me so perfectly. I held him close, breathing hard into the back of his neck as I finally softened and slid from inside my lover. He sighed and held my arms that circled him, groaning lowly as I was still slowly stroking his cock.

He turned in my arms and lazily kissed me and backed me more into the warm spray of water, cleaning our bodies, enjoying the loving caresses of the other. He cupped my cheek and grinned lazily at me as the shower was finally shut off. “I think I’m ready for that nap now.” I laughed and turned my mouth into his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. “Me too.” 

We both slid naked into bed on either side of Willow and curled around her. She cooed in her sleep and snuggled against us, sighing as we each kissed her lightly on the cheek and forehead. I looked up at Bucky with sleepy eyes, “Sweet dreams Buck.” He smiled and reached down, lacing his fingers with mine that were on Willow’s hip, “Sweet dreams Steve.” We both laughed as a sleepy Willow groggily spoke, “Sweet dreams boys....hope you both enjoyed your shower.” Then to top it off she added, “When we wake up, it’s my turn...and I don’t mean shower.” God I love her!!


	21. Loki Laufeyson

Loki preened in the mirror, adjusting his tie and smoothing down any wrinkles in his crisp black suit. A wicked grin slid across his face as a knock came from his office door. "Enter." He kept himself facing the mirror, eyes trained in on the reflection of the man being hauled in by two of his bodyguards. Both built like a brick shithouse and mean to boot...just the way he liked them. Not to mention loyal. Loyalty is everything. Especially in this line of work.

Jack Donavon shook like the coward he was, forced to his knees in the middle of the office floor. His face was pale, eyes wide and staring at his bosses own reflection as he stared back. Loki cleared his throat and turned to face his 'little' problem. His smooth British accent gave his words a life of their own, "Jack, Jack, Jack...You have seriously caused me some problems as of late, haven't you?" The crime boss leaned against his desk and crossed his arms, waiting for his response.

"Mr. Laufeyson, Sir...I..I..I know I screwed up, getting caught..bbbbut I can fix this...I swear to you I can fix this!" The smile fell from Loki's face as he stood to his full 6'4" height, towering over his subordinate. "Oh Jack, you can't fix this. You see, I'm not upset that you got caught, though I am surprised that a woman as small as Ms. Holiday was able to take you down. But you see, I take the blame in that...by trusting you. What I am upset about though, is how the police know about my involvement. You see, I don't like being questioned by the police...it tends to ruin one's day." 

Jack paled even further and even began to shake, he knew what the punishment would be for ever betraying Loki...He knew because he himself had dished out some of the punishments to others by Loki's order. "Please Sir!! I didn't tell them anything! I would never betray you! Please you have to believe me!!" The desperation in his voice was evident, which didn't faze the crime boss in the slightest. He's heard it all before, many, many time. 

"You see Jack, I have a slight problem. I am a man of my word. When I took you under my employment, we had a little discussion...do you remember what was said? I do...I do because I tell everyone I hire the same thing. I have zero tolerance for incompetence and those I can't trust. I don't trust you anymore Jack, nor do I think your competent to do the job I hired you for. If I gave you another chance, then I would have to give everyone else the same treatment. And I can't do that...do you know why? Because I love what I do...and no sniveling pile of shit like yourself will be the reason I can't do what I love." Loki glared down at Jack with an ice cold stare.

Tears began to stream down Jack's face which irritated Loki to no end...he always had the mind that if you were facing death, you take it like a man, with dignity. Loki turned and went to the other side of his desk and sat down, hands corded in front of him. "Take him out of my sight." Jack screeched as the two bodyguards hauled him roughly from the floor, dragging him toward the office door. "Oh and make sure he suffers boys...prolong his death. I will enjoy every scream of agony when I watch the playback of your punishment Jack." Loki's evil laugh followed Jack out of the office, echoing in his ears.

Raking a hand through his shoulder length black hair, Loki contemplated how he was going to fix the problem he had with the police. They were on to him and have beefed up patrols in the area. An irritation for sure, but nothing he hasn't dealt with in the past. He opened his laptop and pulled up the surveillance footage he had asked for. The right side of his mouth curved up and his eyes narrowed at the images on the screen. "Hmmm...Willow Harper Holiday...such a delicious little treat. You must be something special to take down Jack. I may just enjoy dealing with this problem...myself." 

Looking at the image of Willow on his screen got Loki riled up, his cock tightening in his suit pants. He shut the laptop and removed it from the desktop, setting it aside for later. Tapping the intercom button, a gruff male voice answered on the other end. "Yes Sir?" Loki grinned and leaned back in his seat, "I'm in the mood for a..treat." The voice on the other in chuckled, "Any particular flavor, Boss?" His mind wondered to the blonde beauty he had been viewing just moments before. "I think I'm in the mood for Vanilla." "You got it Boss."

Ten minutes later, the voice behind the intercom came into Loki's office in person, hauling a scantily clad petite blond woman with him. She huffed in annoyance at being pulled along, until her eyes met Loki's. She immediately stilled and watched his every move, knowing him to be a dangerous man not to be trifled with. "Thank you, that will be all. Lock the door behind you, I'm not to be disturbed." The henchman nodded once and turned to do as he was told, leaving the woman still standing where he deposited her.

Loki smiled at the woman wolfishly and crooked his pointer finger, beckoning her forward. She swallowed heavily and came to stand by his side. He pushed his seat back a little and reached out, gripping her hips and pulling her in front of him, eyes raking over her body. She wasn't what he wanted...but she would do..for now. "How do you want me, Sir?" I stood suddenly, making her gasp and lean back into the desk to make room for my imposing figure. He leaned closer, stroking a long dexterous finger across her cheek and down to the valley between her breast that were covered in a sheer white lace bra.

Loki always kept a few women on hand under his employment to take care of his...needs, when they arise. He leaned down and spoke into the girls ear, his lips grazing the surface. She shivered, knowing his affects on her only made him smile more. "I want you to fight me Dear...I want you to try and resist me...can you do that for me?" The woman nodded, "Yes Sir." He purred in her ear, "Good girl." He suddenly took a step back and grabbed her around the throat, squeezing enough to probably cause pain, but not enough to prevent her from breathing. 

She tried to scream and play her part, kicking and hitting him, trying to get out of his grasp. His wicked smile almost became evil, eyes darkening as he pictured Willow in this same position. He released her long enough to roughly spin her around and slam her hard across his desk, pinning her legs with his own. He growled as she continued to struggle and fight him...screaming for help. She was a good little actress indeed, her screams making his cock even harder, straining painfully against his zipper of his suit pants.

With one large hand holding her down in the center of her shoulder blades, he reached down and ripped the thong off the girl and stuffed it in his pocket..but not before bringing it to his nose and inhaling her musky scent. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he smelt her arousal. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down enough to release his large member. He knew he was big and fucking the girl would probably hurt...but he didn't care, all he cared about was his own pleasure.

He positioned himself at her cunt and growled out as he slammed hard into her, making her scream. She was soaking wet which made him laugh and lean over her body, "That's a good girl...so wet for me...you want my cock don't you? You want me to fuck you senseless into my desk." He nearly sung her praises as she screamed "NO!" and fought against him even harder, not that she was making any headway. He roared out and pistoned into the petite woman, making the desk groan under the assault.

Before long, Loki could feel his release approaching. He reached down and ripped the bra from her body and gripped a breast roughly, " You will cum for me little one...NOW!!" She arched under him and screamed Loki's name over and over as she orgasmed around his cock, soaking him with her arousal. He pounded harder into her wet heat and cried out as he too came, pouring his seed deep inside her cunt. 

He pulled out and tucked himself back inside his pants, running his hands through his hair, straightening his attire..looking as if nothing had ever happened. The girl on the other hand looked thoroughly wrecked and lay panting on the floor where she had slid to after Loki released her. He smiled down at her, "You have please me well today Love, you live to see another day...now...GO!" She sprung to her feet and ran to the door, unlocked it and left the way she came in.

He sighed and sat back down in his chair, the tension that was once in his shoulders gone for the time being. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to answer. 'Yes Boss?' He couldn't hide his glee at the sound of agonizing screams coming from the background...Jack's screams. "When you're done, I need to see you. We need to discuss some very important business. Call Rumlow, I want him here as soon as possible. I have a job for him that's right up his alley." 'I'll get right on it Boss.' He hung up the call and retuned the phone to his pocket. Leaning back, he smiled to himself and replayed the screams he heard in his head. "Perhaps today isn't so bad after all." He laughed out loud, throwing his head back.


	22. Crime and Punishment

Loki

An hour later Rumlow came swaggering into my office, smug grin on his face. I hated the man, his crude demeanor always rubbed me the wrong way. As much as I loathed him, I also admired his handy work. What he did, he did well. Not to mention I just had my right hand man executed...I needed another and Brock Rumlow fit the bill.

“I knew you’d be calling me again, the moment I heard Donavan was arrested..it was all a matter of time.” I ground my teeth, the muscle in my jaw twitching from preventing myself from ordering the man put to death for his presumptive attitude, though correct, it still set my teeth on edge. 

“Yes, well, I do love and admire what you do.” Rumlow sauntered over to a chair near my desk and plopped down, slouching and grinning like an idiot. My fingers itching to draw my own gun from inside my suit jacket and shoot the man myself right between the eyes. 

“So, I assume Jack has..Uh, paid his dues?” I leaned back a bit in my chair, considering my words before speaking. “Mr. Donavan has paid for his transgressions. Just as anyone will do if they are incompetent or lose my trust. Do you understand what I’m telling you Rumlow?” He chuckled, then huffed, “Yeah, that you’re trying to threaten me...emphasis on the try.” 

My eyes narrowed as I fluidly stood to my full height. I held him in my sights as I came around my desk. “Oh it’s not a threat...it’s a promise, and I never...ever, break a promise.” I quickly produced a knife from inside my sleeve and held it to the insolent man’s throat. I took pleasure in how his eyes shifted quickly from cocky, to fear.

“I’d be very careful how you speak to me. I am a man of many talents, I didn’t get where I am today on just my looks. You will speak to me with the respect I am due..do I make myself clear?” Rumlow swollowed hard, wincing as the sharp blade bit into the tissue of his throat. A trickle of blood ran down into the collar of his shirt. “Crystal..Sir.” I grinned down at him, “Now see..that wasn’t so hard to do, was it?”

Just as quickly as the knife came out, it disappeared just as fast, Rumlow never even seeing where the weapon went. He wiped at the blood on his neck and winced at the sting of the cut. “With that ugly business out of the way, I have a job for you. If you’re interested.” He eyed me as I went back to my desk as sat back down as if nothing had just happened. 

“Depends on the job. Are we talking about taking over Jack’s old job? If so, then the answer is No...Just like you, I have a skill set that’s a little more refined then just being a common thug.” This I definitely understood, “No, I have another job in mind. One I think you will enjoy immensely.” The man grinned from ear to ear, leaning forward, “Well then..do tell.”

I told Rumlow of my troubles with the police and my desire to have Willow for myself. “Not that I blame you Sir, she is very easy on the eyes. As for cops...that’s not going to be a problem. Let me gather some intel, have my friends do a little digging, then I’ll come back to you.” My smile widened, “That sounds lovely.”

Brock stood up, obviously feeling dismissed from my presence as I resumed going over some records from one of my many company fronts. Just before he got to the door, his hand on the knob to turn, I spoke in a clear yet stern voice, “You will not touch her, she is mine.” He half turned and saw the intensity of my stare, “Got it.” He quickly left my sight. Truthfully I was glad he left, the man lacked class and his voice grates on my nerves.

My intercom buzzed, “Boss, your 2 o’clock is here.” I licked my lips and grinned, “Wonderful, bring him in please.” Just like Donavan, another man was brought before me, though I allowed him to stand. It gave me a sick pleasure to see him squirm as I looked at him. “Robert, I’m very disappointed in you. I thought we had a deal?”

Robert Laney owned a furniture business in Brooklyn. One of the most popular and lucrative businesses in the south district. I had approached Mr. Laney about using his store as a front for money laundering and transportation of narcotics. I hated the things personally, but adicts do make me quite a bit of money, and oh how I love money. 

Mr. Laney of course refused...that is until I convinced him it was in his and his family’s best interest. There wasn’t much of a discussion after that. Emotional attachments only make you weak, leaving you vulnerable. It’s amazing what you can get a man to do when you threaten to kill a man’s wife and two children.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve kept up my end of the bargain and then some.” I made a tsking noise, “Robert, I thought you knew better than to hold back from me...but to outright lie...I’m truly hurt.” I watched bored as he begged and pleaded with me, promising me that he would never do anything to jeopardize the safety of his family.

I sighed heavily, “Well, I suppose my books could be wrong...I’ll have my men look it over with a fine tooth comb. I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt. You may go Mr. Laney.” He stood there shocked at my response, including my own men. “Thank you! Thank you Mr. Laufeyson! Thank you!” I dismissed him but held my hand up to my men to stay behind.

Once Robert left, I motioned for the door to be closed. “Sir?” I could hear the confusion in my guards voice. “Yes Jay? Is there something that vexes you?” I turned and went back to my desk, looking over the ledger laid out on my desk. Clearly showing without a doubt that my money was being stolen. 

“Sir? He’s obviously guilty..why did you let him go?” I paused and took out my knife hidden in my sleeve and twirled it in my hand, admiring the light as it shined on the metal surface. “Mr. Laney is innocent...but his wife on the other hand, has been hiding money behind her husband’s back.” Both bodyguards exchanged looks, knowing that retribution will be dished out.

“I’d like for you boys to pay a little impromptu visit to the Laney’s house tonight. Make an example of his wife. No one! And I mean no one steals from me!” With a silent nod the henchmen left to delivery the punishment well fitting to the crime.

I pulled out a picture of the Laney family and grinned wickedly. Taking my sharp blade I sliced it straight through the picture, cutting the head of Mrs. Laney off. I couldn’t contain my laughter, it echoed throughout my office. “I’ll need to remind myself to send Robert some flowers at his wife’s funeral...such a pity, being a widower at such a young age. I think Lillys would be appropriate.” My laugh continued as I left my office to retire for the evening.


	23. Special Delivery

Willow

My brow furrowed as I typed away on my laptop, my level of concentration so deep that I didn’t even realize someone was knocking at the door. Dodger nudging my leg and barking is what finally got my attention. “What Dodger?! Oh...door...right. Sorry boy, I was kinda in my own little world wasn’t I?” 

I pulled myself up from the couch and set my laptop on the coffee table. Joints popped and cracked from sitting still too long. The knocking got louder, so did Dodger’s barking. “Geeze D...Calm down, it’s just the door.” I made my way through the living room. I wasn’t expecting a delivery, at least not today. Maybe it’s Sarah, she usually comes over about this time of day to just talk, mostly about the pregnancy and decorating for the nursery. 

I reached for the door knob, “Hold on, I’m coming!” Dodger pushed me away from the door and snarled, barking viciously. Not like him at all. It was enough to make me pause and look out the peephole first before opening the door. It was a man I didn’t know, he looked kind of rough around the edges, but he was wearing a mailman’s uniform. “Oh Geeze Dodger, it’s just the mailman...good Lord dog, chill out.”

The lock clicked and I turned the knob, having to push the dog back. “Dammit Dodger!! Back the fuck up!” My harsh words made him back up and sit down. “Good boy..now, Stay!” My eyes landed on the mailman and I smiled, “Sorry about that, he’s apparently not very fond of the mail delivery system.” The man smiled and it seemed odd on his face for some reason.

“Not a problem Ma’am, I’m use to dogs not liking my presence. I think it’s the stranger aspect, protecting the home front, so to speak.” It did make sense. “I guess you’re right...so...do I have a package..or??” He picked up a box at his feet and handed it over to me. “Here you go Ma’am.”

I thanked him and he smiled at me before walking back down the front path to his awaiting mail truck. I shrugged at my weird feelings about the man and shut the front door. Dodger whined at me, “Alright moody pants...you can get up.” He immediately got up and sniffed the package, barely letting me take it to the kitchen to find a pair of scissors.

I turned the package and looked at the address, “Oh! It’s from Claire!” Mom’s best friend was always full of surprises. She never even told me she was sending me anything. Taking the scissors I sliced open the tape on the box, digging in through all the packing peanuts that Dodger tried to eat. “D! No, not real peanuts bud.” I grinned from ear to ear as I pulled out two beautifully crocheted baby blankets. 

“Oh my God!! They are so pretty!!” Hugging the soft blankets to my chest, I accidentally bumped the box and it fell off the kitchen table, landing with a harder thud than an empty box should have. “Huh..maybe there is something else in there.” Laying the blankets down, I picked up the box and groaned at all the packing peanuts scattered all over the floor. Inside, down at the bottom was a fuzzy brown teddy bear.

“Oh my! It’s so adorable!” The chubby bear was so soft and weighted so it set up well on its own. I teared up just thinking about my babies playing with this bear and being swaddled in the blankets. After picking up my mess, Dodger, my forever shadow, since he never leaves my side, both went to the nursery. It was empty right now except for a rocking chair Steve and Bucky were given by Natasha. Apparently it was originally her sister’s, but she didn’t use it anymore. I thought it was perfect!

Loki

Rumlow sat before me with a smug grin on his face. “It’s done. Now we gather intel and then when the times right, we can move forward.” I drummed my fingers on my desk, “Let’s hope she doesn’t find the device, otherwise this little endeavor won’t work.” He didn’t seem phased or worried in the slightest.

“Trust me, the surveillance equipment inside that teddy bear is state of the art...she’ll never find it.” I grinned, “Good. Now I suppose we just wait. Which I have to say is not my strong suit.” He nodded in agreement. “Don’t worry, it won’t take long to get what we need. Just need to learn their routine. Then when the timing is right...we strike. They won’t know what hit them.”

“Let’s hope so Rumlow, for your sake. Because if you fuck this up, in any way...you will pay dearly for your incompetence.” My eyes bore holes into his scull. I could see him squirm under my gaze. “I won’t fuck it up. This is what I do...and I’m fucking amazing at it. Wouldn’t have gotten to where I am if I wasn’t.” 

I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. Opening my laptop, I clicked the link and sat back in my chair as I watched the feed from the bear play out on the screen. The blonde cop...Rogers I believe, was currently pulling in a box into the room, a crib from the looks of it. I still can’t believe she’s pregnant!! Not that it will change my mind about what I have in store for Willow, but it does make me think. 

I’ve never been one for fatherhood..I’m just not the type. But, it might be interesting to see how I can mold a whole new generation in my own image. Not like the two pigs will miss the rugrat or anything, considering by the end of all this, they will both be dead. Then Willow will be all mine to do with as I please. Like I’ve always said, love makes you weak, and Willow will do anything I say to protect her unborn baby. Anything indeed.


	24. Loki’s Lair?

Bucky

(One month later)

Natasha glanced at me, tilting her head a bit, “Are you sure about this intell Bucky?” I leaned heavily upon my arms as I scanned the documents in front of me. “They’ve never failed me before...but you’re right, we have to approach this with caution.” She sighed heavily and leaned back into her seat, pinching the bridge of her nose. I couldn’t blame her, we’ve been going over this for over two hours.

“Look, Bucky, I’m not saying that this is a bad idea...no wait, it’s completely a bad idea!” I rolled my eyes, “Oh come on Nat, where’s your sense of adventure?” She cracked a grin mimicking one of my own. “My sense of adventure is just fine thank you, it’s me liking to remain alive is what I’m talking about.” I groaned and leaned back into my seat, the springs in the back of the old office chair creaking loudly in the quiet room.

“Look, I know it’s not without risks...but if we can gather any information of Loki’s plans, then we could help the FBI catch this son of a bitch. Finally put a stop to his hold in the area...hell maybe the whole Goddamn state!” I didn’t need to explain myself, Natasha knew all too well what hell this town and surrounding towns have had to deal with in regards to the cold hearted crime boss.

“Bucky, we can’t do this on our own, you know that right? I won’t let you. We have to tell Cap, and the FBI of what we know. Let them handle it. Why does it have to be you?” Good question I suppose. “I don’t know...no wait I do know, I’m going to be a father. That means something. I need to make this world safe for my kids Nat, I have to be the one to do this..and I’d love it if you could do it with me.” 

She grinned and shook her head as I gave her a smile and pouted. “Oh stop with the puppy dog eyes Barnes, you had me at ‘Hey Nat, look what I just got’. But we still need to tell Cap and the FBI, I’m not losing my job over that piece of shit.” I sighed in resignation, “Ok, fine, we’ll tell them. But I’m still going to insist we head this up.” She grinned, “Me too.”

An hour later we sat behind a similar table with Agent Coulson and Agent May from the FBI, as well as Steve and Detective Stark. Director Fury wasn’t in town at the moment. Steve was tense, his jaw clenching as he looked over the report I’d been given by my informant. “Well, what do you think?” Agent Coulson adjusted his suit jacket, “I have to say, if this intell is correct, we could definitely use this to bring Loki down. We’ve never been able to find his main office before. This is huge news.”

“I’m telling you, my informant has never been wrong...and before you ask, No, I won’t tell you who it is. Look...I know you FBI type love to come up in Cop’s business and just take over, but you have got to let us handle this. We know the area like the back of our hands. We, Nat and I, we can do this!” Steve slammed his fist on the table, making everyone jump...except Agent May, who just grinned at the outburst. It’s like she expected it. Tell you the truth, so did I.

“No! Dammit Bucky! I won’t let you do this!” Everyone’s eyes in the room looked from Steve to myself and back. “Steve, I know there are risks, but we’ll be extra careful. We could even bring in Hemsworth if you’d like. It’s just a simple in and out, casing the joint and coming up with proof that the business in I fact a front for Loki’s main office. This could blow a hole in the whole operation. We can’t just ignore this!”

“I’m not saying ignore it, but why does it have to be you?!” The tension in the air was thick, I didn’t want to have this conversation in front of everyone. Agent May spoke for the first time since we entered the room. “Having someone that knows the area would be beneficial. I’m all for this, as long as my partner agrees.” Coulson nodded, “I definitely agree, we’ve been needing a break like this for way too long. We can’t pass this up.”

“No! God dammit!!” I sighed heavily and looked to Stark who was cringing at the whole situation. “Uh...maybe we can go get a coffee while these two talk.” The Agents and Nat all got up from their seats to leave us alone. As Nat went behind me she squeezed my shoulder in show of support. I’ve really enjoyed having her as a partner, she’s smart and an all around general badass. But more than that, I know I could trust her with my life.

Once the door clicked shut, Steve began his rant. “Dammit Buck, do you have a fucking death wish?! Why are you insisting on doing this yourself?!” I was irritated as it was, but now I’m just pissed. “Steve! Why can’t you just let me do my damn job?! You never questioned anything I’ve done in the past..why start now?! Huh?! Do you not trust me to do a good job, is that it?!” His eyes looked hurt.

“Bucky, No of course not, you’re one of the best officers I know.” I stood up and came closer to him, “Then why are you refusing to let me do my job?!” He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard once. “Because I love you dammit! I love you and Willow loves you! We’re going to be fathers Bucky! Does that not mean anything to you?!? Because I can’t...I won’t do this without you! Not like my mom did with me!!”

His face fell and I knew he was on the verge of tears. Reaching out, I cupped his cheek, “I love you too, and Willow, more than anything. Baby...it’s because of you both and our children that I need to do this. I need to keep everyone safe. I need to do this Steve...please.” His face crumpled and he pulled me hard to his chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly. 

After what felt like ages, both of us just standing there, holding and breathing in each other’s scents, Steve finally pulled back. I watched as he took a deep breath and wiped his cheeks with the backs of his hands. “Alright. You can do this...under one condition.” My eyes widened in shock that Steve actually relented. “Ok, what’s that?” His eyes held mine and I heard the finality in his words. “I’m going with you.”

“What? Is that even allowed? I mean you’ve been out of the field for a while now, are you up to this?” He slid into a chair and raked his hands through his hair. “I’d be backup in case something goes wrong. We need people on the outside monitoring you both, recording everything you see and do.” I sat down next to him and folded our hands together. “Thank you. I know this won’t be easy. I know how I’d feel if you were going somewhere dangerous without me...so I get it, I do. But I’m glad you’re going to be there.”

His eyes nearly tore my heart out as he looked up at me. “Dammit Baby, come here..” I pulled him to me and pressed our foreheads together, eyes closed, “I love you so much Steve, you and Willow are my whole world, along with our babies. I’m not going anywhere...got it?” He nodded which brought his lips closer to mine, I couldn’t resist in tasting their sweet nectar. 

He sighed into the kiss, relaxing into my hold. My right hand cupped his cheek and slid into his hair. I tightened my hold there as the kiss intensified. He groaned and held me tighter, slanting his mouth more on mine, nipping my bottom lip making me moan. He suddenly pulled away at the sound and smiled at me, “As much as I’d love to make love to you on this table right now, because God help me, I really do...we can’t, Fury would have both our asses.” I laughed and raked my thumb across his kiss swollen bottom lip, “He wishes he could have both our asses.” I finally got him to laugh.

It would be several days before we would try to infiltrate the suspected lair of the crime boss. We needed time to finalize every detail, wanting every basis covered. We would have not only video and audio surveillance equipment on, but also bulletproof vests. Nat and I even were ordered to do some hand to hand combat training with Hemsworth to freshen up our skills. Nat rolled her eyes at this, “I could take down Chris with my eyes closed.” And...she did, on multiple occasions. 

The night finally came when we were all set and ready. Steve, Hemsworth, Barton and the FBI agents would be in vans nearby monitoring our every move. We even had GPS tagging so they could monitor even our position. Steve wasn’t taking any chances. EMS was notified and on standby only a few blocks away. Like I said, Steve made sure every precaution was taken. 

Nat and I were all dressed in black from head to toe. I tapped the ear piece and laughed at the cussing on the other end, “We’re heading in. Audio silence from here on out.” Everyone copies and Nat nodded as I led the way toward the back of the large building. The lights were all out which I thought odd at first, since if this was suppose to be the head office, then why is it so quiet? 

I looked at Nat and she shrugged, she was feeling my same unease. Yet we still kept going. Nat picked the lock on the back door and we silently slipped into the building. We went in and out of offices, looking for any sign that Loki had been here. I motioned toward a large office at the end of the hall with a faint glow coming from under the door. Nat covered my back, gun drawn as I approached it slowly.

The closer I came to the blue glow coming from under the door, the more tense I became. I couldn’t explain it, it was as if I knew that whatever that was, wouldn’t be good. Gun drawn and safety off, I slowly opened the door. I stiffened as I heard a voice, so did Nat. But the voice didn’t sound right...it sounded as if it was a tv left on, not a real person.

I pushed the door open more and looked around the large room. It was nothing special really; not high end furniture that you’d expect a crime boss to have...nothing that said this was his office. Nat and I froze as we heard a all too familiar voice...Willow’s. It was coming from a laptop that was opened on the desk. My heart beat accelerated, fear slamming into my chest.

Steve was in my ear immediately breaking audio silence. “What the hell?!? Bucky, Nat, get the hell out of there!” I couldn’t turn back, I had to see what was on the laptop. As I slowly approached with Nat by the door standing watch, I gasped at the sight before me. On the screen was Willow, sitting in the rocking chair Nat gave her, Dodger by her side. “I can’t sleep when the boys aren’t home D. I wish they were here.” Oh God!!

Nat joined me by my side and the video suddenly changed...it showed Steve and I talking in the nursery a couple weeks ago, putting together two cribs. Then I took a step back as Loki’s face suddenly came on the screen. “Good evening Officers...sorry to explode your bubble, but there is no way in Hell you will ever find me. This little tactic to bring me down will only go up into flames..” He said more but my brain quickly put together the things he was saying...explode..go up in flames...OH SHIT!!!

I screamed at the top of my lungs, grabbing Natasha by the arm and running toward the door. “It’s a trap!! The buildings set to explode!! RUN!!!” Full force we ran for our lives, images of Steve and Willow flowing through my mind. Would I ever see them again?! I could hear the team yelling, Steve above all the others, “Get out!! Run!!” I could see the door we entered in and pushed Nat ahead of me, still wanting to keep her safe.

Just as we burst through the door, a series of explosions could be heard behind me. My eyes landed on Steve as he was running toward me, fear etched on his face...no, terror...he was terrified. I chanced a look back as another explosion rocked the building, sending the heavy metal door we came through toward us at deadly speed. It would hit Nat, the trajectory was just right...I had to save her. I did the only thing I could do..I lunged at her and pushed her down.

Explosions rang in my ears, deafening me. When I finally opened my eyes again, I looked up at the sky and saw stars...thousands of them. I was laying flat on my back and my body was numb..disconnected from reality...was this real? I blinked slowly as a warm liquid could be felt pooling under me, was it raining? I see no clouds. Where fear should have been was replaced by almost a sense of calm. Is this what happens when you die? Am I dying?

Steve’s face entered my line of sight, the edges of my vision going blurry. I saw his mouth moving as if he were screaming, but I heard none of it. I saw tears trailing down my lovers face and I knew I should do something. I wanted to reach up to touch those tears and wipe them away...but nothing moved. I didn’t move. All I did was lay there and stare blankly up at Steve as soundless words left his beautiful lips. Oh how I’d love to kiss those lips.

Strange yet familiar lights flashed nearby, drowning out my perfect view of the cosmos. I suddenly heard a muffled version of my name being repeated over and over again. Sound was slowly creeping back, though as if it were coming from miles away. Heat...ungodly heat made me want to move away, yet still I didn’t move. Why can’t I move? 

More faces appeared, yet Steve still stayed within my sight. My eyes trained on him, never wanting to see him go. A scream was heard, just as muffled as Steve’s voice...but somehow closer. It’s only when I was slammed with an intense pain on my left side that I realized the screams were coming from me. Gray patches flooded my vision and the picture before me began to fade. Please...God No! I don’t want to die! Steve!! Don’t leave me!!! 

Darkness swallowed me whole and the pain and screams finally ceased.


	25. The Day From Hell

Steve

I screamed over and over again for Bucky and Nat to get out, feeling helpless standing there behind a monitor. Tearing off my headset, I left the van and ran full force toward the building. Please God, No, don’t let this happen!! I can’t lose him, please!! I heard the others screaming after me and echoes of feet pounding the pavement.

My heart nearly exploded as I saw Nat and Bucky burst through the door. But then the explosions started, one right after another. Just when I thought they both might be in the clear, a final explosion rocked the building and the entire area. The force of it knocking me down. When I finally got to my feet, I nearly fell back down at the horror before me.

Both of them were laying motionless on the ground. My feet carried me straight to Bucky, only to freeze a brief moment as I saw his condition. Oh God!! His entire left arm was gone!! Blood was pouring out of his body and pooling under him like a dark red rug. It took me almost two beats of my heart before I could get over the shock of it.

I fell to the ground by his side and screamed his name. He didn’t respond, eyes fixed on the sky, body unmoving. For a moment I thought it was too late and he was already dead...but then he slowly blinked. Shock...he’s in shock!! EMS was summoned the moment we knew something was wrong, but it still felt like everything was moving way too slowly.

His eyes tracked me and I kept trying to get him to respond...nothing, all he could do was blink. I had been holding onto Bucky’s shoulder, like a makeshift tourniquet, trying to stop the life-giving blood from seeping further out of him. I couldn’t help it as tears poured down my face, I can’t lose him! Please God! I can’t lose him!! I’ll never forgive myself if he does!

EMS tried to push me aside, but I didn’t go far, he kept his eyes on me the entire time, no matter where I went. They wrapped a tourniquet around what was left of Bucky’s arm and he began to scream. It was gut wrenching! It nearly broke me when I saw his blank stare turn to pain and fear...so much fear! “I’m right here Bucky!! I love you!!”

I chanced a look back where Natasha had been laying, seeing Barton and Hemsworth by her side. She had regained consciousness and was speaking to them. Clint’s hands were shaking as he cupped her bloody cheek, tears on his own face. Perhaps mine and Bucky’s suspicions that those two had something secretly going on was in fact true. Because I recognized his look of anguish.

The ride to the hospital was fast, lights and sirens blaring as I followed the ambulance. How will I ever tell Willow about this? She needs to know! Yet I couldn’t call her just yet, I needed to make sure he lives through this, because the alternative was impossible to believe. How will Willow and I go on without him if he dies? The thought of our children having a life where they never knew Bucky was almost too much to bare!

My radio crackled and Chris’ deep timber voice echoed in the car. “Captain...Should I head over to your place? They obviously have your house bugged. Make sure Willow is safe?” Oh God!! I was so worried about Bucky that it never even crossed my mind. “Yes! Go now!! Don’t tell her about Bucky just yet, let me do that!” There was a pause before he answered, “Will do Cap...our hearts go with you. Keep us updated.” 

Peeling into the parking lot of the hospital, I skidded to a stop just outside of the Emergency room. I tried to go back to where they were taking him, but they wouldn’t let me. A nurse held her hands against my chest and gave me sad eyes, “Hold up Officer...let us do our job. Someone will come out to let you know how he’s doing. Go to the waiting room. I promise you, we will all do our best.” 

I felt an arm around my bicep and I jerked away. “Whoa! Steve, calm down...come on, there’s nothing you can do right now.” It was Clint. “Sorry..I’m sorry. H..how’s Nat? Is she ok?” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “She’s going to be ok. They are checking her out now. She definitely has a bad concussion, a few deep scrapes from hitting the pavement so hard, but it could have been worse.” He cringed at his own words, knowing Bucky was indeed worse. “I’m so sorry Steve...I’m so sorry.” 

We sat in the waiting room and Officer after Officer came into the hospital, showing their support, praying for Bucky. He had been taken into emergency surgery. There was almost a disturbing calm settled over the ER department...that is until almost every officer’s radio seem to go off at once...Officer Hemsworth was yelling over the radio for backup! Willow! Oh God! I didn’t want to leave Bucky, but Willow needed my help! I and several other officers, including Clint and Stark all left to assist.

Tony refused to let me drive, he knew my emotions were too volatile to think rationally. The car seemed to be going too slowly, even though I knew Tony was driving like a bat out of hell. All I could think about was getting to Willow and making sure she was ok. The thought of losing both she and Bucky was almost too much to bare. If they both die...I can’t, I won’t be able to go on. Life wouldn’t be worth living.

Car after car skidded to a stop outside my house. The front door was wide open. My heartbeat was so loud that it echoed in my ears. We all entered the house with weapons drawn. “Willow!! Hemsworth!!” No answer. We all spread out and searched the house. I found Hemsworth in the kitchen floor unconscious.

I knelt beside him and checked his pulse. Thank God he was alive! “I found him!! In the kitchen!” Stark and the others came in, Clint radioed for an ambulance. Tony tried to rouse him, “Hey, Chris...come on Buddy, wake up.” Slowly his eyes fluttered open, confusion on his face as he looked at us all above him. “What the hell!?”

“Chris, where’s Willow? What happened?!” He slowly sat up with our help and held his head in his hands, groaning. He had blood trickling from a gash in the back of his head. “Fuck my head hurts! Bastard snuck up on me and hit me in the god damn head!” I became increasingly irritated. “Dammit to hell Chris, where the fuck is Willow?!?” His eyes said it all, even before he spoke. “I don’t know. I..I came in and I heard her scream from here in the kitchen. Dodger was going crazy, barking and snarling. I heard him yelp and scream in pain.”

I almost couldn’t bare to know anymore. “I ran back here armed, calling for help as I went. Willow was kneeling over Dodger as I entered the kitchen...next thing I know you guys are waking me up. Whoever it was must have hit me from behind...with something hard from the feel of it..Fuck! Sorry Cap, that’s all I know. And where the hell is my gun?!” I looked around and didn’t see the firearm or for that matter Dodger. “Where’s Dodger?” I called out his name, but he didn’t answer, he was missing too. It was then that I heard my mom’s voice coming from the front of the house.

“Chris?! Willow?! Bucky?!” She sounded scared out of her mind. I ran to her and hugged her, telling her everything that’s happened. She cried right along with me. “You have to find her Chris...go, I’ll call Bucky’s family and go to the hospital. She needs you right now more than he does. Go!” I nodded and kissed her forehead before turning to go back to my cruiser. Before I made it out the door she called after me, “Don’t you die on me Baby boy! You better come back to me!” 

I had to keep my emotions in check, crying hysterically like I wanted to do, wouldn’t help me find Willow. Just as I made it to my cruiser and opened my door, I froze, spinning on my heels as I heard an all too familiar bark...Dodger! There he was running toward me...Willow not far behind, limping slowly up the road. “Willow!!! Oh my God!!!” I ran to her as quick as my feet would carry me. The other officers coming out at hearing me shout.

Her face was bruised and she was covered in blood, her knees badly scraped. She began to cry just before I scooped her up in my arms, going to my knees with her, cradling her shaking body to my chest. “Oh God, Baby! You’re alive!! Thank God!! I’ve got you!” She held me tight, but her hand felt strange. That’s when I noticed the gun clutched tightly in her hand. I recognized the gun as Chris’. I gently pried it from her fingers, “It’s ok Baby, let me take the gun, it’s ok now, it’s all over.”

I picked her up and carried her toward the ambulance that just arrived. My mom and the other officers all rushed towards me as they saw me carrying her. Chris waved toward the EMS, “Have them take her Cap..I’m fine, she needs it more than me.” I gave him a nod and handed Willow over and placed her on the waiting gurney. She refused to let my hand go, not that I would anyway.

I watched as the EMS looked her over, trying to find where all the blood she was covered in was coming from. That’s when her shaky voice made us all pause. “It’s not mine...I...I killed him....he’s dead! And I’d do it again and again!” Her eyes held mine and a look of pure hate crossed her face. “It was the strange mailman...he took me and hurt Dodger. He tried to...he was going to....I couldn’t let him! He was going to hand me over to Loki afterward! So I took my chance and I shot him!”

My hand hovered over her belly, it trembling as I asked, “Is the babies...are they ok? Did he hurt you?” She pushed up off the gurney under protest from the EMT’s and hugged me tight. “No! The babies are fine, I killed him before he could do anything.” We held each other for a few more minutes until she pulled back and saw the blood on my shirt, her eyes going wide. “Steve? Who’s blood is this? Steve...where’s Bucky?”


	26. Baby Blues

Steve

We sat side by side, hands linked as we waited for news on Bucky. Willow was checked over, as well as the babies and besides a bruised face from being smacked and scraped knees, she was physically fine. Emotionally, neither one of us was doing all that well. 

I had held her hand as Stark took down her statement about what had happened. She told him that she had come downstairs to get a drink before heading to bed. Dodger was upstairs sleeping already in the nursery. She entered the kitchen and was grabbed from behind. She screamed and lashed out, breaking the attackers hold on her. We had been working with her at home on self defense. She ran to the front door and managed to open it, only to be grabbed again.

Dodger was woken up from the screaming and came charging to the rescue. The attacker kept Willow in front of him, preventing Dodger from getting to him. He must have found his window because he lunged. The attacker had a gun and hit him hard, knocking the dog hard to the floor. That’s when he heard Chris enter the house. He released his hold on Willow and she knelt down to Dodger as he whined and whimpered in pain. 

He held a gun at her and took up a stance behind the pantry door. When Chris entered the kitchen he knocked him out cold, hitting him over the head with his gun. In the ordeal Willow thought clearly enough to try and grab Chris’ firearm. The attacker took it from her and placed it in his belt. He took her and placed her into a large SUV that was parked outside. 

He drove her to an abandoned warehouse about a mile down the road. Willow said he changed his plans on just immediately handing her over to Loki, because he wanted her for himself. He threw her to the ground and she caught herself on her knees, scraping them badly. He flipped her over and began to try and take her clothes off. She reached for Hemsworth’s weapon in his belt as they struggled. 

The moment she finally got ahold of the weapon she began pulling the trigger, emptying the entire clip into the bastard. She crawled out from under his dead body and tried to use the guys SUV to get away, only to discover it was locked with a code. Just as she turned to run and get help, Dodger came running toward her. He had followed them from the house, trying to save her. He stayed by her side the entire way back to the house. She was determined to make sure Chris was ok.

Now we sit here with pale and frightened faces, praying for a miracle. When the surgeon finally came through the door, everyone stood up, anxious to hear the news. Willow gasped from the amount of blood on the Doctor. “Captain Rogers, James is in critical condition. I’m not going to sugar coat this for you. His left arm was severed just below the shoulder. That alone is devastating, but he also suffered a bad skull fracture. It was touch and go, but I finally got him stabilized.”

“He’s not out of the woods just yet. He’s got some pretty bad swelling on his brain, not to mention he nearly bled out his entire blood volume and needed several transfusions. Time will tell if he comes through this without any brain damage. For now, we just wait and see if his body is strong enough to pull him through this trauma.” Willow began to cry so I pulled her shaking body to my chest and held her tight. Bucky’s family were also there, crying as well.

“He’s strong Willow, he’ll make it through this...he has to. He just has to.” She nodded yet continued to sob, I found myself sobbing with her, unable to hold back the emotions any longer. He’s alive..that’s all that matters. We’ll make it through anything that comes after this...what’s most important is that he’s still here with us. I won’t accept any other alternative to him living.

It seemed like forever before he was stable enough for visitors. The ICU was a cold place that sent shivers down my spine. Only two people at a time were able to see him. We let Bucky’s parents go first, because if it had been my child laying in there, I’d want to see them as quickly as possible. Finally it was our turn. I held Willow’s hand tightly as we approached his room. 

Willow gasped and clung to me when we finally saw him. Tubes and wires were everywhere. He was pale...so very pale. If it weren’t for the monitor showing his vital signs, he could pass for dead. It shook me to my very core. Bucky has always been the strong one...but seeing him like this, didn’t seem real, it just didn’t compute.

We held vigil by his side, taking turns with his family. Willow refused to leave his side, determined to be there when he woke up. I tried to get her to go home and get some rest, but she wouldn’t. Not that I blame her, I didn’t want to leave him either. Bucky was everything I had ever wanted since I was thirteen years old. Then Willow came into our world and completed our circle. Without him, we would be incomplete.

For a week he stayed in a coma. The swelling in his brain had finally began to decrease, allowing the Doctors to assess his brain to see if there has been any permanent damage. There was none that they could see. To be completely sure, we needed him to wake up. That day came on a Tuesday, at 2am with both Willow and I by his side. 

Willow jerked fully awake and called out my name, “Steve! He moved his hand, I’m sure of it!! I felt him move!” I was thrust fully awake and came to his side. “Bucky? Bucky it’s me, Steve. Can you open your eyes Baby?” His eyelids slowly began to blink and flutter open. The moment I saw his baby blues, I broke down crying happy tears.


	27. Depression

Bucky

Broken. Useless. Burden. Just three words that come to mind when I think about myself now. I laid staring at the hospital ceiling and listened to the Doctor as he gave me my discharge orders. Physical therapy, rest and at some point consider a prosthetic arm. I knew he was asking me questions, but I chose to ignore him, along with words of encouragement from Willow and Steve.

I’ve been in this damn hospital for over a damn month and I’m about to suffocate from all the attention. The sad eyes and words of sympathy at my loss. My loss. What the hell do any of them know about my loss. It’s not just about an arm..it’s my whole life. My career. It’s just, gone, exploded right up in smoke the same time that warehouse did. Nothing will ever be the same again. Nothing.

I rolled over onto my right side and watched the nurses walking back and forth past my door. It was a distraction from the voices behind me. “He needs time. It’s a lot to adjust to. Perhaps he needs to see a therapist to help him handle everything.” Handle...there’s a good choice of words Doc. Willow’s voice sounding sad almost made me hate myself more. “We will make sure he gets the help he needs.”

A while later I was being pushed in a wheelchair down the hall by Steve. It was finally time to go home. Good. I hate hospitals. Willow opened the door to the SUV and I began to stand up, jerking away from Steve’s hands as he tried to help me, “I can do it myself!” I tried to ignore the hurt look on his face, slamming the door a little too hard as I got in. 

Steve and Willow got in and waited patiently as I struggled with the seatbelt. Neither one of them said anything. Not that I blame them, I’ve refused their help with everything. I need to do this myself, they shouldn’t have to fucking take care of me like a God Damn baby! Baby. I clenched my jaw and watched as the traffic passed my window. How will I be a good father to twins? I’m fucking useless!! I can’t even fasten my damn seatbelt without a struggle?

We pulled into the driveway and into the garage. Finally! I’m sick to death of the smell of that damn hospital room! I refused to look at anyone as I exited the SUV and entered the house. Dodger came running at me, excited to see me. He whined as I walked right past him, ignoring his pleas of attention. All I wanted to do was lay down and sleep.

As I went up the stairs I chanced a look back and saw them both watching me. I couldn’t even return Will’s smile. I paused at our bedroom door and looked at our shared bed. I didn’t feel like I deserved to be there anymore. Maybe I never will again. Without a word I went farther down the hall to the guest bedroom, refusing to look in the nursery. I just couldn’t do it..not right now. 

Kicking off my shoes, I pulled back the blankets on the full sized bed and crawled in. It didn’t smell right in here. It didn’t smell like my lovers. It lacked Steve’s cologne and the smell of Will’s apple shampoo that she loves. It was cold, quiet and dark, exactly what I deserved. It was those thoughts that were on my mind as I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Willow

I held Steve’s hand as we watched him ascend the stairs. The Doctor said he was depressed, it didn’t take a professional to see that. He refuses to talk, accept help or even accept any affection. A tear slipped down my cheek. Steve pulled me to his chest. “He’ll come around...he has to. He just needs to adjust, that’s all.” I nodded into his chest. “I hope so.”

Steve cupped my cheeks, lifting my face for a kiss. His lips gently pressed to mine, arms wrapping around my body pulling me close. He’s been my rock through this whole thing, I don’t think I could’ve gotten through this without him. Both of us were hurting for Bucky, yet in the same instance, so thankful that he was alive. Seeing him motionless in the bed at the hospital was pure unadulterated torture. Yet seeing him like this, was a torture all its own.

A few hours later, I went upstairs to see if Bucky was awake. Steve and I had eaten dinner quietly, wishing he would have come down to eat with us. When I didn’t see him in our bedroom, I became worried. I walked down the hall and peaked into the nursery, hoping he would be there, but he wasn’t. That’s when I heard muffled crying coming from the spare bedroom down the hall. I knew instantly it was him, my heart ripping out of my chest.

I rushed into the bedroom, he was thrashing about and calling out, tears streaking down his face. He kept screaming out over and over again, “Run!! Get out!!” He was reliving the horror of the explosions. I ran to his side, stroking his sweat cover cheek, calling his name trying to wake him up. “Bucky, wake up! It’s just a dream, please Baby, wake up!” 

He jerked open his eyes, sitting up straight, eyes wide withterror. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and groaned with his head in his hand. I sat by his side with my arm wrapped around his back rubbing soothing circles. It took him several moments to compose himself. He whispered out an apology and tried to turn away from me. “Bucky, please, don’t shut me out. I love you.” 

His body shuttered with his sobs, I had never seen him like this, so broken. I got up off the bed and stood between his knees, pulling him to my chest, cradling his head as he cried. Steve came rushing in the door and I waved him off, thinking perhaps he wouldn’t want Steve seeing him like this. With sad acceptance he pulled the door closed and his footsteps were heard as he retreated back downstairs. 

I combed my fingers through his hair, it had grown longer during his time at the hospital, it was nearly to his shoulders. I began to hum a tune of a song my mom used to sing to me when I was not feeling well as a child. I had long since forgotten the words, but I would never forget the tune, Or the sound of her voice and how it would comfort me. I had hoped it would help him as well.

His cries slowly dissipated, right arm wrapping around my body, pulling me closer. A spark of hope ignited in my heart, he was seeking comfort, it’s more than he’s done for the past month. His voice was barely over a whisper as he spoke, “I love you too.” I held him even tighter, afraid to let him go. “I’m so sorry...God, I’m so fucking sorry!” His cries started anew.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about...nothing.” He pulled back and scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yes I do! It’s my fault! I’m the one who insisted we investigate the intel! It’s my fault that I pushed Natasha to help me! I could have gotten her killed!! And I wasn’t there to protect you! Of course it’s my damn fault! Who’s fault would it be?!” I couldn’t let this go on, not any more.

“Bucky! Stop it! You did your job! You were fed false information, it was all a trap! Loki is evil! Pure Evil!! He did this! Not you! NOT YOU!!” It was at that moment that Bucky saw my belly, and gasped. I was now 16 weeks pregnant and already showing, especially since I’m having twins. His eyes were wide in shock. He had been so depressed and withdrawn that he never even noticed before. 

“Willow..” I could hear the question in his voice. I took his hand and stepped forward, placing it on my baby bump under my shirt. His thumb stroked my skin, eyes tearing up all over again. That’s the very moment he felt one of the babies kick for the first time. He gasped and leaned forward, pressing his lips where his hand had been. I had missed this, him being so close to me, his smell invading my senses. 

His sad eyes looked up as he continued to stroke me belly. “How can I go on from this? I don’t know how...I don’t know how to be the father you need me to be.” I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead, tasting the salty twang of his sweat from his nightmare. “All I need for you to do is love me, love Steve..everything else will fall in line.” I tilted his head more and glanced down at his lips. Lips I’ve missed on mine desperately. 

I waited with baited breath to see what he would do. Would he pull away? I nearly burst with joy as he closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips to mine. I shivered as our lips molded together, his hand traveled up my back, pulling me closer. God! I wanted nothing more than to make love to him...it’s felt like an eternity since we’ve been together. But I also knew he may not be fully healed enough for sexual activity, just like everything else, he needed more time.

I pulled back slowly, relishing the sigh passing his lips as he came up for air. Both our hearts were racing, we needed this intimacy like the oxygen our lungs were craving right now. He tried to pull me in again for another kiss, I hesitated momentarily, not wanting him to push himself too much. “Bucky...maybe we shouldn’t be doing this...you need to heal.”

His eyes pleaded with me, “Please Willow...I need this, I need you. I need to know that I can be a man again...a whole man. Please..” I searched his face for any sign that we shouldn’t move forward, but all I saw was raw emotions and eyes dark with need. If having me helps in any way, he can have me. “Ok...just..we’ll take this slow. Should...should I get Steve?” He shook his head no, “Not right now...just you...please.” He captured my lips again, this time with more heat and passion.

I felt bad for not including Steve, I knew how much he misses Bucky as well. But the way Bucky’s lips were moving on mine, his tongue licking just inside my mouth making my knees go weak, it was hard to think of anything else. I pulled back slowly and undressed. His eyes were ablaze with want as he watched piece by piece hit the floor.

I went to take off his shirt and he grimaced, “Wait...leave it on, please.” He may not be ready yet for anyone to see the extent of his injuries just yet, so I nodded in approval, trying to make this as easy as possible on him. I knelt between his knees and tugged on his sweats. He lifted his hips and allowed me to pull them down and off his legs.

Bucky scooted back just a bit as I climbed on his lap, his cock was already semi-hard. We resumed making out, my hands tangling in his longer hair, hips moving against his own, creating a delicious friction that had Bucky hard in seconds. His right arm wrapped around my waist, trying to pull me harder against him. 

I lifted up onto my knees as Bucky grabbed his cock and lined it up with my hot, wet entrance. Slowly I lowered myself down onto him, relishing the stretch he caused. He panted and held onto me tight as I rocked in his lap, sliding up and down his length. “Willow...God, Baby! Please!” I began to speed up, sensing his urgency and need to cum.

His cock felt amazing, so deep inside me, hitting me in all the right places. “Ah! Bucky...are you close? I’m so close baby..” I was panting in his ear, my own need to cum strongly approaching as well. I felt him nod, “Yes..Fuck yes!” We kissed fervently, both chasing our end. I knew it wouldn’t last long considering how weak he has been. 

He shuddered and called my name as he came. I slammed hard up and down onto him, shaking as I too orgasmed. He was breathing heavy, his hand shaking as he reached up and cupped my cheek, wiping away the tears I didn’t know had escaped my eyes. “So beautiful, so perfect. I love you so much Will.” We gently kissed. I held him tight to my chest, savoring the feel of him under me. Especially since I could have lost him forever.

We settled back in the bed after I went to the bathroom to clean up. My head was resting on his chest, his right arm wrapped around my body. “I’m sorry Willow, I don’t mean to be such a distant bastard, I really don’t. I just wish...I wish I could just go back and change everything.” I shifted and looked him in eyes, “Bucky, this will all take some time. We just need to take this one day at a time. Each day will get better, you will get better. Your babies won’t care if you have two arms or what your profession is. What they will want is just you and your love. And I know how fiercely you love, with your whole heart and soul.” 

Steve

I sat down by the bedroom door and wiped at the heavy tears sliding down my cheeks. Listening to them both make love made me ache to hold them both. But I knew what a monumental change this is for Bucky, to just accept any of us showing him love. I hated hearing Bucky talk about himself as if he were nothing, especially when he is my everything. 

The bedroom had been quiet for a while. I stood up and opened the door slowly, finding both of them asleep. I walked to the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets up over them more to keep them warm. With one last look I turned to leave, only to be stopped by Bucky grabbing my hand. He held me tight as I looked back into his sleepy eyes. “Stay.”

I nodded and after he released me I went around to the other side of the bed, crawling under the covers after kicking off my shoes. The bed wasn’t nearly as big as our other one, but we made it work. Being careful of his shoulder that was still wrapped tightly in bandages, I settled against his side and wrapped my arm around his middle. “I love you Bucky.” His baby blues looked at me and a sad smile tugged at his lips, “I love you too Steve...I’m sor..” I shook my head, “No need for that. Just sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

We all slept that night together in the guest bedroom, curled around each other as if we were afraid to let go. When his nightmares came, both Willow and I would kiss them away, never letting him feel alone...and always feeling loved. Times will be hard for quite a while, but I knew as long as we were all together, everything would work out.


	28. Loki’s Lust

Loki

My men backed away from me as another chair was flung violently across the room. I screamed out my rage, smashing anything I could get my hands on. When the only things still standing in my office was my antique desk, I leaned heavily on it as I tried to regain some sort of composure.

My two bodyguards stood plastered to the door, eyes wide in fear since they have never seen me lose my temper in such a way. I mean sure I’ve gotten mad and even yelled before. But never to this extent, never to the point of being in a murderous rage. 

I finally stood to my full height and ran my hands through my hair and straightened my suit. Walking over the splintered and broken wood that was once a chair, I walked over to the window and looked outside. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was a kaleidoscope of colors. I closed my eyes and took in a calming breath. 

I knew this wouldn’t look good to my rivals, they may even take it as a sign I’m slipping. First Jack got arrested and leaked information to the police. Now Rumlow went and got himself killed! How is it that two of my men have been taken down by such a slip of a woman?! Though, Rumlow did deserve what he got, especially when I gave him specific instructions to not lay a finger on her, that she was mine!

If it wasn’t for Willow killing him, he would have taken care of that matter personally himself. I still was determined to have her for myself, if not more than I was before. Now she’s made it a challenge for me, and oh how I love a challenge. Perhaps it’s because I’m use to getting what I want all the time. I guess it’s the thrill of the chase that makes this so thrilling.

I took great pleasure in knowing one of the police officers was severely injured. In fact, my informant tells me that he actually lost an arm...how wonderful! If it’s not a sudden death, I do so love to see people suffer. Especially those that deserve it. 

I turned toward the disaster of my room and looked at my bodyguards. “Get someone in here to clean this mess up and replace the furniture. I’m going to need to regroup on my plans for Willow. This isn’t over, not by a long shot.” They both exchanged a look before nodding and exiting the room to carry out my orders.

Leaving my office, I walked down the hall toward my living quarters. I smirked to myself at my ability to keep this place a secret. No one has been brought here without being blindfolded. Majority of the people under my employment don’t even know where this is. Which will remain that way. 

I found myself still riled up, though smashing things did help some, it wasn’t quite enough to fully quiet the storm in my mind. A red door to my left caught my eye and I couldn’t help but to grin wickedly. Well, I guess some company for the evening wouldn’t hurt. I approached the door and knocked, I’m not a complete bastard...well, maybe.

The door opened and the deep chocolate brown eyes of the woman went as wide as saucers. “Good evening, may I come in?” I gave her a lascivious smile and leaned on the door frame. She nodded and opened the door wide enough to allow me entry. The three other women in the room all stood up at seeing me, the shock at seeing me here in person was as clear as day on their faces.

Usually when I was in the need of a woman, one of my men would come get one that was to my liking. This would be the first time I have ever came here personally. My dick twitched in my suit pants at the slight fear I was generating. “Good evening ladies.” They each said their hellos. I strolled around the large living room area as they watched silently. 

The room was very comfortable and definitely decorated with a woman’s taste in mind. I smiled to myself because it reminded me of the home I grew up in. Brianna of course was the one to speak up first, she’s the most outspoken of the four. “Sir? Is there something you’re looking for? Do you need one of us?” I turned and quirked up an eyebrow at her. “I’ll let you know when I decide.” 

I turned and leaned against a desk by the far wall, looking over my choices. Brianna has been here the longest, she’s tall and lean, deep chocolate skin to match her beautiful eyes. She was always a great lay, aggressive, passionate and a mouth on her that I love to put to good use. Not to mention she loves anal sex, which is definitely a bonus.

Next my eyes landed on Sydney, her long red hair and pale skin also drew my attention. I have spent many a night trying to count her freckles that not only were across her cheeks and nose, but other luscious places on her creamy skin. She was a screamer, her loud moans did wonders to fuel my own lust. Her lips curved upward into a smile as I looked her over. 

Next was Malea, oh my wonderful Malea. She had light mocha skin due to her hispanic heritage with large hazel eyes that seemed to change color with her moods. I loved listening to her moan my name with her thick accent. Her figure was fuller, larger breasts, small waist and a gloriously round ass that was made to be spanked. And oh how she loved it rough.

Last but not least was Lacey, my blonde little temptress. She had long blonde hair that was nearly to her mid back, perky breasts and a petite body. I eyes her hungrily since she reminds me most of my Willow. Lacey was the perfect Submissive. She loved being dominated and would do anything I asked of her, no mater how degrading it may seem. I saw her shiver as my eyes graced over her features, her eyes immediately casting downward. Good girl. 

“Look at all my wonderful choices, so many different flavors. Who should I choose?” They each stood up and came to stand in front of me. I chewed on my bottom lip as I looked them over. All of their eyes were wide with lust, they knew I would leave anyone I chose fully satisfied. Yet I just couldn’t decide who I wanted to warm my bed for the night. 

Brianna walked forward and stroked a finger down my chest, “If you’re having a hard time choosing Sir, why not have us all?” My eyes widened, I’ve had two of them at once, but never all four. Well now this is interesting. My cock definitely approved of the suggestion, straining hard against my slacks. “Oh that does sound like a wonderful idea.” 

Having four women in my bed might seem daunting for a normal man. But they knew I was not your normal man, my lust and virility in the bedroom was definitely more than the average. I have been known to fuck all night long, exhausting the woman to the point she was bed ridden for days. Perhaps four women will be a challenge...but as I said, I do love a challenge. My grin told them what I have chosen and they all followed me out the door toward my quarters. Let the games begin!


	29. What You Need

Willow

Though Bucky has improved some since coming home, he still wasn’t anywhere near the way he was before. Not that I expected everything to remain the same, but before the explosion he would smile all the time, make jokes and even flirt constantly with Steve and I. We’re lucky if we get a smile out of him now. 

He spends a lot of time in the basement in the gym. His physical therapist has to come here to see him because he has refused to leave the house. Since coming home from the hospital, he hasn’t left once. I hate seeing him be such a shadow of what he once was, and I don’t mean physically. 

He’s had difficulty with balance and becomes very upset and angry with himself when he almost falls doing the most basic of things. He still won’t allow anyone to help him, determined to do it all on his own. One lone wolf against the whole world. 

The only thing that really has improved is his affection toward me and the babies. He has still yet to make love with Steve, which I know has hurt him beyond measure. Bucky will allow him to hold him or even share a kiss, but beyond that he avoids physical intimacy with him. My family feels on some days as if it’s falling apart at the seams.

Bucky’s downstairs in the basement with his physical therapist...a woman because he reacted so poorly to the male they sent. None of us said anything, just asked the hospital to send someone else. Bucky never even gave us much of an explanation except saying that he didn’t want him here or touching him. Perhaps it had to do with the man reminded us all of Steve, from his build, even to his blonde hair.

Steve was leaning against the door frame looking out the back door at Dodger chasing squirrels as he sipped his coffee. He tried to hide it, but I can see how badly this has hurt him. “Steve?” He’s been awfully quiet this morning. He was off work today, since it’s Saturday, yet he’s been up since 5am. He set his coffee cup on the counter and turned toward me, I could see the anguish on his face, eyes rimmed in red. He’s been crying.

I went to him and wrapped my arms around his middle the best I could since I’m nearly 20 weeks now. He leaned into me and held me tight, kissing the top of my head as I pressed my lips to his chest over his heart. “I’ve lost him haven’t I?” His voice sounded strained. My eyes widened as I jerked back. “Steve, No! Of course not! He loves you!” He sighed and leaned back against the door frame again, “Does he?”

“I don’t know why he being this way with you. But I do know he loves you!” He didn’t seem convinced. “I guess I always knew, somewhere deep down that he’d change his mind about us. That I’m not what he needs, not anymore. He needs you Willow, he wants you.” I gaped at him in disbelief. “No! Steve, No! He needs you too...what are you talking about?! Please, you’re scaring me!”

My voice trembled on the last of my words, my emotions going haywire at what I think Steve was hinting at! “Don’t leave me...don’t leave us, please! I need you too! WE need you!” I held my belly as emphasis. His face broke and took me in his arms again, kissing away the tears that had begun to fall. He whispered close to my ear, “Shhh..Willow, I’m not going anywhere, I promise. Unless Bucky tells me to leave, I’m not leaving anyone.”

I was so confused, “It sounded as if you were going to break up with Bucky.” Before any of us could say another word, we heard movement from the doorway. We turned and saw Bucky standing there, eyes wide and distraught. “You’re leaving me?” His voice was barely over a whisper. 

Steve’s eyes shot open in panic, “No! No! I’m not leaving you! I’m not going anywhere!” He released me and tried to approach him, only to have Bucky take a step back, making Steve pause in his tracks. “I heard you..I..You said..said you’re not what I need! Are you breaking up with me?! Why would Willow be so upset if you weren’t leaving us?!” Oh God! He heard only part of what was said, he has got to be freaking out right now!

Again Steve tried to go forward only to have Bucky hold out his hand and stop him from going further. “Bucky, I love you, I don’t want to leave...but maybe..maybe you want ME to leave.” The room fell silent for several heartbeats. Bucky looked down at the floor and his hand fell by his side. “You’re not the one that should leave...it’s me. You deserve better than me. Someone who can be the man you both need. You never needed me...no one does. You can’t possibly want me...not like...not like this. Maybe...maybe it would have been better if that explosion had killed me.”

Steve had tears sliding down his face at listening to Bucky belittle himself. Suddenly Steve’s face became angry, his fists clenching, I had no idea what he’s about to do. “How dare you!” Bucky’s eyes shot up, shock on his face as Steve approached him, chest heaving and full on pissed off. “What?!” Bucky backed up and almost lost his balance if it weren’t for Steve grabbing him and slamming him hard into the hallway wall.

I flinched and covered my mouth in shock, I’ve never seen Steve like this! “You don’t get to tell me what I want! Ever!! All I ever wanted was you! I spent over 17 years in agony over wanting you! Even when we were puny nobody’s, I still wanted you! What makes you think I wouldn’t want you now?! What, just because you don’t have a fucking God Damn arm?! Fuck you!! Fuck you James Buchanan Barnes!! How fucking little do you think of me?!” Bucky had tears on his cheeks and something else in his eyes that gave me pause...love.

I and I think Steve as well, was shocked when Bucky reached up and pulled him into a kiss. Not just any kiss either, it was raw and hungry, rough and demanding and Steve never skipped a beat, attacking Bucky’s lips as if he were starved of affection for way too long. Their mutual moans had me shivering as I stared at the scene in front of me. Holy fucking shit! 

Hands were everywhere, grabbing and pulling as they continued to make out. Steve aggressively turned Bucky and pushed his front into the wall with a loud thud, kissing and biting his neck, hands roaming his sides and down to his hips, pressing his obviously now hard cock into his rear. My knees began to wobble so I sat quietly into a chair at the table as I watched my two lovers go at it in the hall. God damn that’s hot!!

I flinched as Steve grabbed the sleeveless shirt Bucky wore and ripped it from his body, throwing it to the floor as if the material offended him! He trailed kisses and bites down his spine, Bucky had his eyes tightly shut, forehead pressed to the wall and mouth open wide as he moaned and ground back into his lover. They had barely touched and he was a wreck already, his cock tenting his sweatpants.

Steve pulled Bucky’s sweats down to his knees, boxer briefs and all! Leaning heavily against his back, he grabbed a hand full of long brown lochs, jerking his head to the side he bit his ear before he groaned out between clenched teeth, “I’m going to fucking show you what I need, what I want!!!” Gulp! I had to tighten my thighs together to relieve some of the tension there. The two of them had me bursting into flames!!

Bucky moaned out Steve’s name and nodded his head repeatedly, “Yes! Please!! God Steve, Please!!” I bit my lip to the point of almost tasting blood as Steve undid his belt buckle and pants, shoving them down just enough to free his raging hard cock! I could see the tip glistening from his precum, showing just how fucking turned on he was. I licked my lips, wanting to taste him. 

Steve suddenly spit into his hand and pumped his dick a few times before pressing Bucky hard against the wall and slammed hard into his lover! The kitchen chair squeaked across the linoleum as I jerked. Bucky cried out and clawed at the wall, repeating Steve’s name like a prayer! With one hand on Bucky’s hip, he reached up and grabbed him around his throat, fucking him hard and fast, moans so loud from both of them that I’m almost positive Sarah could probably hear them next door!

Steve growled against the sweaty skin of Bucky’s neck, “Cum!! Fucking cum on my cock Baby!!” Within a few more thrusts, Bucky cried out and came! I watched mesmerized as his untouched cock swung with the force of Steve’s thrusts and spurt after long spurt of his semen shot out against the wall and into the hallway floor! I whimpered and held the table tightly, refraining from moving.

Steve howled as Bucky’s ass clamped around his dick, causing him to thrust even harder, emptying his release into his lover. Steve removed his hand from Bucky’s throat and slid both arms around him, leaning heavily against his back, panting and out of breath. Both men were shaking and sweating as they came down from their euphoria...and here I sat, watching them both, a mere touch away from cuming myself.

I was literally throbbing with want, but this wasn’t about me right now. It didn’t matter that my body was vibrating, pulse thrumming so loud in my ears I could hardly hear anything else but my lover’s heavy breathing. Which was doing nothing for my predicament at the moment. I watched as Bucky reached back and gripped Steve’s bare ass and squeezed, pushing back into him, making Steve whine, a whine that said he was definitely still fucking hard!

A moan slipped past my lips by accident and both men’s eyes turned to look at me. My face turned beet red! Oh God!! Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear before turning his eyes back on me. He placed gentle kisses along Bucky’s shoulder and up his neck as he reached around and began to slowly stroke his dick. Steve’s hips began to thrust shallowly into Bucky as both their eyes remained locked on me.

Steve’s voice brought me out of my fog and nearly made me cum right on the spot, no touching necessary. “Willow...touch yourself Baby...let US watch you.” Shit! Oh fucking shit!! “What?!” Bucky nodded and bit his lower lip, moaning as Steve hit him just right, “Do what he says Will...show us both that wet pussy.” That’s it, I’m going to spontaneously combust, no doubt about it! They were going to kill me using sexual arousal! But damn! What a way to go!!

I couldn’t say no, my arousal was so beyond anything I’ve ever experienced before. Maybe it was pregnancy hormones or something. Either way, I was definitely not going to say no to this. Standing on shaky legs, I shimmied out of my leggings and panties, which I have to admit was sopping wet with my juices. I blushed harder if at all possible. 

“That’s it baby girl, show us that pretty pussy.” Bucky’s voice was dripping with lust, his cock already hard as a rock again. I pulled the chair out a bit from the table and sat on the edge, leaning back and spreading my legs for my lovers. They both groaned, Steve thrusting just a bit harder into Bucky at the sight of my cunt. “Jesus Bucky, she’s fucking dripping wet..I can see it from over here!”

I couldn’t hide the grin on my face, pushing my long blonde hair behind my shoulders, spreading just a bit wider. I knew I wouldn’t last long once I touched myself, but the hell if I was gonna pass this up! Slipping my right hand down over my belly, I hissed as my middle finger grazed over my bundle of nerves between my legs. My head dropped back and a loud and long moan left my throat. It would have put a porn star to shame! I didn’t even look at my boys, I was so far gone with desire that I just wanted the tension gone! 

I gripped my hair tight by my scalp with my left hand as my right circled my clit is small fast circles. I shot off like a rocket! Back arching off the chair, hips thrusting up into my hand as I crested and fell into bliss. I screamed at the top of my lungs, a mixture of ‘Oh God’ and a few ‘Oh Fuck’s!’ Even one really loud, ‘Fuuuuuuuck!!!’ What can I say, I was very wound up. By the time I was able to look back toward the hall, I had to repress a laugh at the sight of Steve and Bucky, they were staring at me with jaws slack and open as if I had done something truly extraordinary.

“What?” Bucky just grinned then paused when Steve pulled suddenly out of him which made him groan. “Come on Bucky, I don’t think our girls done..do you?” A huge grin spread across his face, “Nope, I agree. She needs some..special attention.” My God in heaven! I love them so fucking much!! Praise Jesus! Hallelujah and even an Amen ya’ll!! 

Bucky removed his sweats, discarding them into the floor on top of his torn to hell shirt. Steve made him pause briefly and spoke quietly in his ear. My smile grew as I saw Bucky’s eyes glaze over with lust. Steve pressed Bucky forward toward where I sat. With a wink, that was definitely like the old Bucky, he got down into his knees in front of me. I inhaled a shaky breath as he skimmed his hand up my bare thigh, then down the other. “Hey beautiful.” All I could do was squeak out a small “Hey” which only made them both laugh.

He pushed on my knee to spread me even wider, that sinful tongue licking his upper lip as he looked down at my glistening pussy. Fuck yes! Steve knelt behind him, holding onto his hips, pulling him back into position. Steve looked at me and smirked, “Bucky’s going to make you feel real good sweetheart.” I bit my lip harder, hoping I wasn’t completely biting the damn thing off...totally worth it though, not gonna lie.

Bucky moaned, dropping his head. I peeked around and saw Steve stroking his cock between Bucky’s ass cheeks. With a growl, Bucky wrapped his right arm around my thigh and dove in to me with such vigor that I squealed, chair scraping on the linoleum. “Holy fucking hell!!” I was so sensitive and his tongue was playing a fucking symphony with my lady bits. His chuckle between my thighs didn’t last long as Steve slid inside him again. His previous release allowing a much smoother entry.

Steve thrusts were slow and calculating, keeping Bucky right on the edge, which in turn had him attacking my clit even more. Without warning, I came again! I gasped and clawed at Bucky’s scalp, practically pulling him bald headed. He kissed me gently on my thigh as I came down. I had to chuckle a bit as I looked at him...half crooked grin and lips and chin covered in my arousal. Weird, yet so damn hot!

Steve patted Bucky’s rear, “Scoot up baby.” He nodded back at him and got closer to me, allowing me to be within kissing distance. After placing a gentle kiss to his lips, I practically purred, “That was amazing..” They both just grinned at me. “What?” Steve ran a hand up Bucky’s back, making him break out in goosebumps. “You don’t think we’re done with you yet do you? I still have a raging hard cock up Bucky’s ass and his is currently leaking on the kitchen floor.” I peeked down and blushed a deep red...yup...leaking...Good God!!

I watched as Bucky wiggled his fingers at me before slowly reaching down and sliding them into me. I was so wet from not only how turned on I was, but also from my last two orgasms. And here they were wanting to make it three. I moaned and leaned in, kissing Bucky as he started to thrust his fingers deep inside me, touching all the yummy places. 

I could feel when Steve increased his thrusts, it made Bucky rhythmically rock against me, only adding to what he was doing to my lady bits. He hit a practically wonderful spot and I screeched loudly, wrapping my legs instinctively around his waist, hands going into his hair. That’s when everything shifted and got so much more...well, more!

We swallowed each other’s moans and Steve set a punishing pace. The chair had to have been made by the angels because it’s the only reason I can think of that it hadn’t collapsed from how I was humping Bucky’s fingers. A hard thrust sent Bucky flat against my chest, my head buried into his shoulder. I looked up just in time to see Steve clench his eyes tight and cry out as he came. 

Bucky shook under my hands, near the end himself. I reached my right hand down and wrapped it around his cock, stroking him hard and fast to send him over the edge again with me. It didn’t take long. He cried out and pistoned his hand in and out of me, curling his fingers as his thumb worked my clit like magic. I too was sent hurdling into another release, even more powerful than the last two..and that’s saying something.

When our breathing became less labored and the blurry edges around our vision began to clear, we caressed each other and just stayed in that moment. I kissed Bucky slowly, savoring his unique taste. “Don’t you ever doubt how much we love you..or want you. You are our everything, and without you, we’re not whole. Do you understand?” He smiled and glanced back at Steve before answering, “Yeah...I think I finally do.”


	30. Pride

Bucky

Since the explosion, I’ve battled with deep depression. Steve and Willow help as much as they can, but this is just something I’m going to have to work through on my own. Thankfully my two lovers got it through my thick scull that they still love me and want me, no matter what. Well, I should say fucked it into my head was more like it. The memory had my lips curling up into a grin.

It’s helped a lot to know they still want me in that way. Especially when I cringe just to look at myself in a mirror. It’s hard not to imagine everyone else doing the exact same thing. It’s why I’ve been hesitant to leave the house. I dread the looks I’ll get. Mostly it’s just seeing everyone have what I can’t.

It’s the little things really that seem to bother me the most, things I just can’t do anymore. Like holding a good book in one hand while holding a cup of coffee in the other. Bathing Dodger...or myself for that matter, not to mention buttoning a God Damn shirt! It’s simple shit like those that make me want to curl up and die. I feel like a baby, unable to do things for myself. 

I looked at myself in the mirror after wiping away the fog. The shower had helped to relax my tense muscles from my mornings therapy session with Rachel. She brought an occupational therapist named Samantha with her today. She talked to me about helping me to adjust to one arm. She even talked about fitting me for a prosthetic arm, but I can’t do that..at least not right now. It’s as if accepting it will somehow just make it all more real. Not that it isn’t, mind you...it’s just...fuck! I don’t know, it just feels like I’m a damn freak!

I groaned and leaned against the vanity, I dreaded going into the bedroom and getting dressed. “Hey Buck?” Steve’s voice carried through the bathroom door. “Yeah?” I knew what he would ask even before he said it. “Umm, do you want some help getting dressed?” Here we go again, how many times can you say no before they get the idea? 

I opened the bathroom door and Steve stepped back, startled since he wasn’t expecting me to come out so soon. “No, I can do it.” He nodded his head in acceptance, leaving the room to allow me to dress in peace. He knows I hate doing it around anyone, especially him and Willow. 

After twenty minutes of trying to put on a button up shirt, I threw it across the room and opted for a T-shirt instead. Since I was apparently dressing down for the day, I matched it with a pair of my favorite sweatpants. Pretty much anything easy to put on one-handed was my favorite lately. 

I sat down hard onto the bed and rubbed my shoulder with my right hand, trying to massage away the constant ache I felt. It’s weird...it’s as if I can still feel my arm and the pain. The doctors called it phantom limb pain syndrome or some shit like that. Whatever it is, it’s fucked up! 

I heard the doorbell and wondered who was here. Willow’s voice traveled up the stairs and into the bedroom. She was happy to see whoever it was. I debated briefly on going downstairs to see, but my anxiety of anyone seeing me like this got the better of me. Instead I laid back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I must have dozed off because I suddenly found myself startled awake by a familiar voice. “Hello Son.” I sat up quickly, “Dad? What are you doing here?” I ducked my head and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, wishing he wasn’t facing my left side. “Can’t I just come visit my son?” I laughed lightly at his statement. “You’ve never done it before.”

“That’s because I was an asshole.” His admission made me look up finally at him. His large frame stood in my bedroom doorway, a smirk on his face. Somehow I was reminded of when he would use that look on me when I was a kid. It usually meant I was going to get a lecture. “Is that so?” He nodded and entered more into the room, “Good thing I finally pulled my head out of my ass...now you need to do the same thing James.”

My head jerked up to look at him...did he just really say that?! “Ya heard me. You sit around here all day, hiding away from the world. You won’t let anyone help you from what I hear from Steve and Willow. Care to explain yourself son?” It pissed me off to no end that he’s here griping at me...he has no idea what I’m going through!

“I don’t need to explain anything to you!” I stood up and faced my old man, toe to toe. “You have no idea what I’m going through! You can’t just come in my house and treat me like a child!” That classic smirk of his that I hate to admit I’ve inherited, slid across his face. “Boy, I understand more than you can imagine.”

“I may not have lost a limb, but I lost my life. Being a cop was everything to me. When I was shot, besides the fact that I nearly died, I was never able to return to duty. My identity was shattered...if I couldn’t be a cop, what the hell was I anymore? Sound familiar?” I stared in shock at his admission. I knew he’d changed after the shooting, but it never dawned on me why.

“I had a bad limp for a really long time. You remember. I even had to use a damn cane for quite a while. I was embarrassed to have anyone see me like that, to see me less of a man than I was. I refused to let your Ma help me, determined to do it all myself. That sound familiar too?” I nodded and slumped back down onto the bed, my anger deflating quickly.

“I hated seeing my brothers on the force afterwards...seeing that look of sympathy, their pity. I hated it! I hated it more than the God Damn bum leg I was stuck with for the rest of my life. Even more than the constant pain it still causes me. So you see son, I know more about this than you realize.” A couldn’t stop the tear that slipped from my eye and streaked down my cheek.

“I never knew...I mean, I knew you had changed after everything. But I didn’t know you struggled so badly.” He motioned toward the spot on the bed next to me and I nodded in approval. He sat down. “That’s because I hid it from you and your sisters. I couldn’t stand to have any of you look at me like everyone else did. My stupid pride wouldn’t allow it.” I shuddered out a sigh as I felt his hand rest on my back, “Be better than me James...don’t push away those you love over pride. You only end up hurting not only those you love, but yourself as well.”

The tears flowed freely now, “I don’t know how to do this Dad...I..I feel like a failure! I’m useless! No better than a damn baby for Christ’s sake! How am I suppose to be a father?!” He pulled me into his arms and held me to his chest as I cried. “First of all, I won’t tell your Ma you took the Lord’s name in vain...she’d have your ass for sure. As for being a failure, you won’t be as long as you don’t give up. Plus I have no doubts in my mind that you will be an amazing father...left arm or not. All you have to do is love them Son, everything else just falls in line.”

We talked for quite a bit...and yeah, I cried some more. It’s the first time I’ve really allowed myself to grieve for my loss. I just couldn’t let anyone see how badly I was hurting. It took my dad showing me his pain, so I could express my own. We stood up from the bed and he hugged me again...so damn tight that I thought for sure I’d have to tap out for breath. “Thank you Dad, thanks for everything.”

He pulled back and I almost cried again when I saw his eyes moist as if he too were on the verge of tears. “You’re welcome.” He took a staggering breath before continuing, “I’m damn glad you’re still here Boy...if I’d lost you...” His voice cracked and he hugged me again. I felt his body shaking from his silent cries...I joined right in.

We eventually made our way downstairs to the kitchen where Steve and Willow sat at the table, drinking coffee. Well Steve was anyway, Willow was drinking tea. “Hey.” They both stood and said goodbye to my Dad as he left. When they came back to the kitchen, I was sitting at the table with an empty coffee cup in hand. “Uh..Steve, could you get me some coffee for me please?” 

Steve froze and looked at me with large eyes, glancing at Willow who herself had a look of shock. It’s the first time I’ve asked them for anything since the explosion. “Uh, Yeah Buck..sure...the usual?” I nodded and handed him my mug. Willow sat down at the table next to me and continued to sip her tea, swiping discreetly at a tear as she did so. Steve had such a look of joy on his face as he stirred my cup with cream and sugar. 

“Here ya go..just the way you like it.” He places the mug in front of me. “Thank you.” He stood nervously in front of me, shifting from one foot to the other. “Uh..is there anything else I can get for you? Are you hungry?” I hummed in approval of the wonderful taste of the coffee before looking up at his grinning face. “You know what, I am hungry.” His face nearly split in two as he quickly went to cook dinner.

Willow’s hand reached out and closed around mine, eyes glassy with tears. “Welcome back baby.” I closed my hand around hers and brought it to my lips. “It’s good to be back. Now come give Daddy a kiss.” I winked and she giggled, shaking her head, “You are such a tool...you know that?” I pulled her into my lap and gently kissed her lips as I rubbed her belly. “Yeah, but you love me anyway.” She cupped my face and leaned her forehead on mine, “That I most certainly do.”


	31. Testosterone

Willow

“I’m so excited I may pee my pants!” Steve laughed at my giddiness. I was practically bouncing in the passenger seat of the SUV as we made our way to my doctors appointment. Today we get another ultrasound and hopefully, if the babies cooperate, we will finally know the genders. 

“Please don’t pee in here, it’s bad enough that Dodger has done it. I thought I’d never get the smell out of the seat.” I rolled my eyes at Steve. “It was a figure of speech, I’m not really going to pee. I’m just eager to finally know what to call these two.” I emphasized my point by rubbing my hands over my belly.

Bucky sat in the back seat looking out the window. He’s been quiet since leaving the house. It’s his first time leaving. “Bucky?” He turned his eyes on me, I could see the tension there...almost fear. “Yeah?” His voice kind of squeaked a bit so he cleared his throat and tried again. “I mean yeah?” My heart aches for him. “You doing ok? You look a bit...nervous.”

He shifted a bit in his seat, “I’m fine...just feeling a bit exposed I guess. The house has become such a safe place, a buffer to the outside world and everyone’s eyes. I suppose I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment. But don’t worry, I’ll be ok. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He ended on a smile and I saw his own excitement shine through.

I inwardly cringed as we approached the Doctor’s office. The parking lot was full, which meant it was busy and full of patients. I had tried to tell Steve we should have arranged something at the end of the day, so Bucky would feel more at ease. Steve had shook his head, “No, he doesn’t want us treating him any different. We need to let this play out. It will be good for him.” I still had my doubts.

Bucky quickly got out of the SUV and opened my door for me once we parked. I took his hand as he helped me down. I could feel how clammy it was. “You ready?” He took a deep breath, “Yeah, let’s do this. I have to sooner than later, right?” I definitely agreed, but it still hurt my heart to see him so upset. It makes me want to wrap him up in my arms and hold him tight until all the pain and hurt goes away. 

He held my hand as we entered the building, his hold tightening slightly. I was right, the waiting room was packed. “I’m going to go sign in.” Steve and Bucky went to go sit down. As I said hello to the receptionist and wrote my name down, I could see other patients looking at Bucky, whispering. I wanted to scream at them all to just stop! 

I sat down with Bucky to my left and Steve to my right. I silently begged that no one would say anything to him...please just let this outing go smoothly. If it goes south, he may never leave the house again! The thought of Bucky hauled up in there like that made me determined to make this work. If I have to glare down every person we see to intimidate them into silence, then so be it!

Thankfully we didn’t have to wait too long. Soon we were all in a room with my belly exposed and warm jelly being spread across it. I held each of my boys hands, their touch keeping me grounded to the spot. It’s time! It’s finally time! I have been bursting at the seams to know the sex. Not to mention we need to pick out names.

The technician smiled warmly at me, “Alright, let’s take a look see. Any hopes one way or another?” I shook my head, “I can’t speak for them, but I don’t care. Girls or boys, or even one of each... I’m happy either way. Of course they both agreed with me. Bucky even added, “I’m just praying for healthy.” Definitely something we all agreed on. Healthy, happy, adorable babies!

A knock sounded on the door just as the technician began her scan. “Come in.” Dr. Shaw poked her head in, “Oh good, you just started. I wanted to be in here for this.” She held a paper up in her hand. “I’ve got your amniocentesis results. They cross referenced both of your partner’s DNA with that of both fetuses, so we now know who fathered the babies.” I looked at both men and they had eyes wide in shock.

“Oh wow! I wasn’t expecting that to be back already!” She nodded, “I know, me too. It literally just came in. Talk about great timing!” My excitement just went up ten fold! “Jennifer, you may continue, we’ve kept the news from these wonderful parents long enough.” The tech laughed lightly and resumed her work.

We all Ooh’d and Aww’d as we saw the babies, one even sucking it’s thumb. “Ok, so this is...Baby A. Let’s see..” My eyes widened as I clearly saw a penis, it was kinda hard to miss. “Penis!!” Steve and Bucky laughed out loud, jerking in surprise to my sudden outburst. “I see a penis!! It’s a boy! Penis means boy!! Baby A is a boy! Right? I’m right...right?!” The tech grinned wide, “You are correct, that is definitely a penis...and he’s not afraid to show it off either.” Bucky grinned wide, announcing with pride, “That’s my boy!” Steve rolled his eyes then blushed as Bucky winked at him.

Our eyes all went to the Doctor. She looked down at the paper and grinned. “Congratulations Captain Rogers, it’s a boy.” Steve gasped and looked back at me and Bucky, tears in his eyes. “Oh my God...they’re mine?! I...I was so sure they were yours Bucky!” I half expected Bucky to be sad, but he looked ecstatic. “I don’t care who the father is, but I’m so happy our kids will be part you.” Bucky reached over me and pulled Steve by the collar and kissed him soundly, leaving him with reddened cheeks and a huge grin on his face.

“Why don’t we take a look at Baby B shall we.” I saw the funny smile on the Doctor’s face and it made me think something was up. The tech maneuvered the wand and concentrated on our son’s twin. “Ok guys, let’s see...this ones being a bit more shy about it. Hold on, I think it’s moving. Ah...there we go, it’s a bo...” I squealed loudly again, “Penis!! It’s a penis!! I mean a boy!! Look! Another penis!! Another boy!!” Two boys! Twin boys!! 

Our heads all turned as the Doctor laughed a bit, “Congratulations Sargent Barnes, it’s a boy!” We all froze and spoke at the same time, “What?!” The Doctor laughed harder and handed the paper over to Steve who read the results. “See for yourselves.” His shocked eyes went to ours, “Holy Shit! Baby A is mine and Baby B was fathered by you Bucky! This is...oh my God!” 

I gawked at him then looked back to the Dr. “Is that even possible?!” She nodded, “Its very rare, but yes, it’s possible. Your ovaries produced two eggs at one time when normally it’s just one. If you had relations very close together with each partner, their sperm each fertilized a different egg. This is the first time I personally have ever encountered this in my practice, and I’ve been an OBGYN for almost twenty years.” 

I was beyond happy! Both of my boys fathered my babies! “I can’t believe this, it’s just so amazing! And just so perfect!” Bucky and Steve were on cloud nine, tears in their eyes as we all hugged and kissed in celebration. Boys! I’m having two boys! “Man! I am going to be so outnumbered in the house! I mean not that I’m not already, but damn! That’s a lot of testosterone!” Everyone laughed. 

Once I was dressed and about to leave, Dr. Shaw called out to me. “Ms. Holiday, hold up a second. I wanted to talk to you about something...in private, if that’s ok with you. Oh..don’t worry it’s not about the babies, they are perfect and so are you. This is more of just information I wanted to give you. Come with me to my office real quick while your boys sign you out?” 

I looked back at Steve and Bucky and shrugged. “I’ll be right back guys. Go ahead and make my follow up appt.” I then followed the Dr to her office. I was worried at first she had bad news for me, but now, I haven’t a clue what she wants to give me. Maybe it’s birthing class info or breast feeding literature. Who knows. I’m just glad she reassured me that nothing was wrong.

She let me go into her office before shutting her door behind us. “I’m sorry to worry you about needing to speak with you..but I came across some information that I think would benefit Bucky and I was afraid it would be too sensitive of a subject in front of him.” My eyes widened, “Bucky? What about him?” She rounded her desk and pulled a pamphlet off the top amongst some files. “Here, read this.”

I scanned the pamphlet, my eyes widening in shock. “Oh my God! This would be perfect for him! But it’s experimental right?” She nodded and leaned against her desk. “I went to a medical conference last week and a man came forward to speak that’s highly gifted in cybernetics. He’s been working on a better prosthetic with the government who funds his work, due to this it’s been mainly revolves around using if for wounded soldiers. I thought perhaps maybe Bucky could qualify since he’s a police officer. Wouldn’t hurt to give it a try, right?” 

“I’ll have to give this Dr. Erskine a call. Thank you Dr. Shaw! If this works, Bucky would have a highly functional arm, not just some stiff prosthetic.” She grinned and a look of sadness crossed her face, “My father was a war Veteran, he lost a leg to an IED, so I know what that does to a man like your Bucky. I hope this works out for him. Keep me posted.” I hugged her tight, “Thank you, I sure will!”

I folded the pamphlet and put it in my pocket to hide it from Bucky. I wanted to do some research first and talk to this Dr. before I approach Bucky with it. I have been wanting to do something, anything to help him through all of this...perhaps this may just be it! A new arm for Bucky, a better, stronger arm. He may even be able to return back to being a police officer! This could change his life forever! Not to mention his outlook on life and the future.


	32. Dr. Erskine

Willow

Steve was at work and Bucky was downstairs in the basement with his physical and occupational therapists. I figured this was as good a time as any to do some research about Dr. Erskine’s work with cybernetics. I went downstairs to get on the office computer.

I pulled out the pamphlet and typed in the website. For thirty minutes I read through some of the information, even testimonials from two successful attachments, though they were legs, it was still amazing to see them move around normally. The more I read and saw, the more I just knew this would be perfect for Bucky! 

Dr. Erskine listed an email for contact. I opened my Yahoo and typed in his address. For the next few minutes I wrote a heartfelt plea to the Doctor. Giving him all the information on Bucky and his injury. I prayed he would see it soon and get back to me. I even listed my cell number. 

I pushed back away from the desk and rubbed both hands down my belly. “Well boys, now all we do is wait. I really hope it works out, your Daddy could really use this. I don’t know about you two, but I’m in the mood for some ice cream.” I got a kick in response, “Well, I’ll take that as a yes that you want it too. Rocky Road, here I come.”

Just as I settled down on the couch with a pint of my favorite ice cream, my cell began to ring. I figured it was probably Steve checking in like he usually does around this time. He’s so sweet, always asking how the babies are and if they are kicking up a storm. Which, yeah, they always are. If their actions in the womb tell me anything, it’s that they will be some active little squirts.

Looking at the caller ID I frowned at the unknown number. “Wonder who this is....Hello?” A male voice on the other end with a heavy German accent spoke. “Is this Willow Holiday?” I set the ice cream down. “Yes it is. May I ask who’s calling?” The man cleared his throat, “This is Dr. Erskine...you sent me an email about a one James Barnes. I felt a more personal response was needed after such a moving message.”

I nearly dropped the phone! He called me back! Holy crap that was fast! “Oh my God, thank you! Thank you so much for calling. So...what do you think? Would Bucky be a good candidate for your program?” A deep sigh was heard on the other end of the line. “Well, yes, and also no.” Deep disappointment slammed into me.

“Wait what do you mean?” His voice sounded kind as he explained it to me. “Ms. Holiday, please understand, I want to help your man, I do. But this project is funded by the government. That’s why my test subjects have been all military. Men that they personally picked to go through the procedure. Without their approval, I can’t perform the surgery. I’m sorry.”

I wasn’t about to give up so easily. “Um, ok, you said government funded...what if I funded the surgery and everything you need to do it. Would they approve then?” He groaned, “I’m not so sure that’s possible. My work is very costly. The materials alone to create the arm would be in the range of close to a million dollars. I doubt an expectant mother such as yourself has those kind of means.”

A huge smile erupted on my face. “But I do! My parents died and left me quite a bit of money. I also sold the farm which brought me quite a bit as well. I’m a published author and I did make some good money on my book...please, tell me a price..name it and I’ll pay it! Please he needs this!” 

The line was silent for a moment. I thought perhaps he had hung up at first. But then he spoke. “We’re talking millions of dollars Fräu·lein, are you sure about this?” I answered quickly, “Yes, absolutely. Please. Please help him.” I was nearly on the verge of tears. “I will bring your plea to my superiors. I’ll let you know of their decision. But don’t build your hopes up too much. My...benefactors can be a bit single-minded. But I will do my best to make them see the benefit in helping your police officer.”

My heart soared and tears spilled onto my cheeks. “Thank you Dr..thank you so much.” He laughed slightly, “Please, call me Abraham. I’ll be in touch with you soon. Good bye.” I swiped at the tears and smiled, “Good bye Abraham. And thank you again.” The line went dead. I sat and stared at my phone for several minutes, not even really sure what to think.

I knew without a doubt that I’d give up every penny my parents left me to help Bucky. I’d do anything for him and Steve. Money comes and goes, I don’t care about that. What matters is Bucky’s well-being. I just knew this is what needs to happen, I could feel it in my very soul that this is meant to be. 

My parents death led me here, which led me to Bucky and Steve. Which in turn, gave me my baby boys. If it weren’t for my parents dying, I’d never would have had the money to be able to do this for him. Or furthermore, I would never have even met the two loves of my life. It’s funny how life turns out. It’s true what they say, when one door closes, another opens.


	33. Too Much, Yet Not Enough

Willow

“There, that’s perfect.” I stepped back and eyes the room. The nursery was starting to really come together. I had just finished putting the final touches on painting the boys names over each crib. I had doubts about doing it myself, but the more I thought about it, the more I couldn’t find a reason why I shouldn’t. 

After washing residual paint off my hands, I sat down in the rocking chair and sighed. “You boys will be here before I know it. Seems like yesterday I had just decided to have you, now look, I’m 25 weeks and the nursery is all set up and ready for you both when you decide to make your appearance.” I giggled as I was kicked in response.

It didn’t take long after finding out we were having boys for us to finally choose names for them. Steve got to choose baby boy A’s name and Bucky chose baby boy B. Me, I got to pick out middle names. I think it took us all of thirty minutes. It was comical really, we had thought it would take us all forever to figure it all out.

Steve chose the name Ethan and Bucky picked Evan. I chose to give each baby their daddy’s middle name. So the final choice was Ethan Grant Rogers-Barnes and Evan Buchanan Rogers-Barnes. Steve had asked me if I had wanted to give them my last name, but to tell the truth, it was never even on my radar to do that. I just always knew they would have their daddy’s last names. Just as it should be.

I sat rocking and humming a lullaby when my phone rang, startling me. “Geeze!” I looked at the caller ID and nearly jumped out of the rocker, it was Dr. Erskine! “Hello?” He definitely could hear the eagerness in my voice. It’s been almost a month since we last spoke. I was beginning to worry that maybe he was just placating me into thinking he would try to help me.

“Good afternoon Ms. Holiday. Sorry it’s taken me so long to get back with you. I had a wounded soldier to take care of that needed my immediate attention.” I sat down in the rocker again, “Well? I’m hoping you have good news for me?” He laughed, “Direct and to the point, I like that. Yes, I actually do. The government has approved the surgery for James. As long as they don’t pay for a dime that is.”

I jumped up and squealed loud, “Oh my God!!! Are you serious?! Oh my God this is so amazing!! Thank you!! Thank you!! I can’t wait to tell Bucky and Steve!” Dodger came running into the nursery, barking and growling, looking around for a possible reason for me yelling. Of course there was none. “Oh, opps, sorry D, I’m ok.” I giggled as he cocked his head at me. I’m sure he must think I’m crazy.

I laughed even more when I heard two sets of feet running up the stairs. “Willow?! Are you ok?” They both ran in the room, Steve grabbing me and looking me over. “What’s wrong? We heard you scream! Is the babies ok? Are you in pain?” I covered my mouth to suppress another giggle...too late, couldn’t stop it. “Sorry boys, I was just excited that’s all. We’re perfectly fine.”

They both sighed in relief. Bucky swiped his hand down his face. “Bout scared me to death Doll. Try to keep the screaming limited to the bedroom.” I smirked at him, “I am in a bedroom.” He opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it again and shake his head. “Touché you little minx.” I heard Dr. Erskine laugh on the other end of the phone, “They care an awful lot about you, I’m glad to be able to do this for you.”

“Oh, sorry Abraham. Can you email me the prices of what you will be needing and where I can transfer the money to you.” Bucky and Steve gave me a funny look. “I will do that Ms. Holiday. I’ll be talking with you very soon. Now go and tell your boys the good news. Goodbye.” I smiled so big my face nearly hurt, “Thanks again, and I’ll do just that. Bye.” I ended the call and returned my phone to my pocket.

Steve spoke up first, “Ok, what’s got you so excited? And who are you needing to give money too?” I took both their hands in mine and began to walk them out of the nursery and die the hall into our bedroom. “I have some very good news for you both, especially you Bucky. News that will change everything!”

I sat them down and handed them the pamphlet and went over everything I’ve learned about Dr. Erskine and his program. Steve looked excited, Bucky looked...well...I’m not sure how he looked. Stunned maybe? He wasn’t really giving much away. “Bucky? What do you think?” He set the pamphlet down on the bed and raked his hand through his long hair. “Will...”(he paused and took a deep breath before looking me in the eyes)  
“Willow, Baby, I...I know you think this will fix everything, and it might, I have to agree this all sounds wonderful. But the price...I can’t let you pay for this, it’s too much. It’s way too much baby.”

I rushed to stand between his knees and cupped his face in my hands. “Bucky, it’s my money to do with as I please. I choose to help you. By helping you, I’m helping all of us. I know you’ve been depressed. Both of us want to see you happy again. I think this is the way to do it. You could have a fully functioning arm! I even talked with Director Fury and he said as long as you can pass a physical with the new arm, then you could return to normal duty.”

He leaned into me and pressed his forehead against my sternum, his arm wrapped around my back. “Willow, it’s too much, I’m sorry I can’t let you do this for me...not for me.” I sighed and kissed the top of his head. “It’s not too much. Do you want to know why?” He peaked up at me, “Why?” I leaned down and kissed his lips, lingering just a few moments to enjoy the feel of him pliant in my arms.

When I finally pulled back, I cupped his checks again, running my fingers across his stubble. “I was all alone. No family. No friends here. Then I met you and Steve. You both gave me the two thing I wanted out of life, a family and to be a mom. There is no amount of money on this planet thats worth more than what I have..right here.” I rubbed my belly. “And right here.” I kissed his lips again then turned and pulled Steve over from where he sat to kiss his lips as well. 

“I want to do this, more than anything. My parent’s money is just sitting in the bank doing nothing. I can’t think of a better reason than to give one of the loves of my life back his full life. Would you do any different for me?” He gave me a half grin and shook his head, “You’re right, if our position were reversed, I’d search heaven and hell for a way to help you.”

I paused and looked over at Steve...is he saying yes? I looked back at Bucky who had a full smile on his face. “Does that mean you’ll let me do this?” He nodded and pulled me closer, “Yes, let’s do it. I’m all in, as long as you two will be there with me through all of it. Even if it doesn’t work.” I nearly squealed loud again then kissed him soundly, making him groan and pull me into his lap.

I was breathless when I finally pulled back, “You sure know how to make a girl happy!” He smirked, “Well, it is spending money, isn’t that kind of a thing women like to do? Though I have to say it’s odd that it’s an arm, but still..” I gasped in mock shock, “No you didn’t James Buchanan Barnes!” I did squeal this time when he tuned and laid me out on the bed, leaning over me. “Oh I most certainly did Doll...what are you gonna do about it?” 

Steve chuckled from beside us, “Oh I bet she can think of a thing or two, right sweetheart? Maybe even I could as well.” I watched as Steve began to take off his shirt, lust filled eyes raking over Bucky’s body. “Oh, and Bucky?” He began to kiss up my neck to behind my ear, his voice a purr in my ear. “Yes baby?” I pushed my hand into his sweatpants and grabbed his hardening cock, “I’m in the bedroom...care to make me scream?”

He lifted his head, his eyes were pools of desire. “Challenge accepted.” His lips descended upon mine as I began to stroke his now fully hard cock, a growl leaving his throat. We all made love several times and each of us had our turns screaming as we reached our climax. Things were finally going to start looking up.


	34. The Babies Are Coming!!

Willow

It’s been a tough road the last three months. Bucky had his surgery and they attached his new arm. It was made of a rare material called Vibranium, hence the expense. Including the material, surgery and all that went with it, including physical therapy to relearn how to use the arm he’s been given...it cost me a little over six Million dollars. Totally worth every penny!

The pain after surgery was hard on Bucky. Finally after all these months, he’s able to fully use his arm just as he did before. If not better! I have to admit, kind of nice to have him be so strong in that arm. Best jar opener ever! 

I’m 37 weeks pregnant now, and fully the size of a damn barn. I’ve been put on bed rest due to some swelling and blood pressure issues. The boys look after me really well. Bucky hasn’t returned to duty just yet, we’re waiting on his report from the Doctor, releasing him for full duty. He’s been tense all week, worried that after all of this, he won’t be allowed to be a cop anymore.

“UNO!” I grinned wickedly at Bucky as I flaunted my one card. He groaned and looked down at his hand with at least ten cards. “Ugh! I think you’re cheating or something, rigged the cards. There’s no way someone can be this good at UNO.” I laughed and pushed on his shoulder, “Oh shush, don’t be a sore loser. I can’t help it if I have mad UNO skills.”

I waited for Bucky to play his card, thinking I was about to beat him yet again. He looked up at me and gave me a smirk, and I just knew he was up to no good. He slapped down a draw four card. “Ha! Take that Will!” He was laughing and suddenly I felt a sudden huge cramp, followed by a feeling of peeing myself. “Fuck!!!”

He laughed again, “Now who’s being a sore loser, come on, draw four. I’m so going to beat you this hand!” I groaned and squeezed my eyes together as the cramp intensified. “God Dammit!!” Bucky looked at me puzzled then picked his hand up off the bed and noticed how wet it was. “Holy Shit! Willow! Fuck! You’re water broke! Oh my God!”

I began to pant through the pain and doubled over, holding my belly. “Ow! Hee hee hoo...hee hee hoo..” I tried to do my Lamaze breathing like I was taught. Bucky nearly fell out of bed and began rushing around like a maniac. “Oh my God! The babies are coming! The babies are coming!!” I growled out, “Dammit Bucky they’re not the damn Red Coats! Call Steve!”  
His eyes went wide as he nodded, “Right! Steve! Gotta call Steve! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!! Where’s my phone?!” If it weren’t for the fact I was in pain I would have laughed my ass off.

He tripped over his own feet as he rushed to the dresser where his phone was charging. “Fuck!” The pain was starting to subside. “Ok, Steve...I can do this...call Steve!” He dialed the number and paced as he waited for him to pick up. I couldn’t hear Steve, but what I heard from Bucky was down right hilarious!

“Steve! Oh thank God! Willow’s labor broke and she’s in water! Fuck! I mean her water broke and she’s in labor!” He paced some more as he listened. “How the fuck should I know...oh, right...Willow, Steve wants to know if you can make it to the hospital or should we call an ambulance?” I grinned and went to scoot off the bed to stand up. “I’m ok now, but I think the hospital is a good idea.”

“She said hospital...ok I’ll bring it. Willow? Do you have the bag packed yet for the hospital?” I reached over and pulled up an overnight bag that was stashed under the bed. “Yup, packed this puppy three weeks ago when I was first put on bed rest.” I set it down by the door and walked toward the bathroom. “Wait! Where are you going?! We have to get you to the hospital, like now!” I rolled my eyes, “Men, always so dramatic. Bucky I’m changing, there’s no way I’m going to the hospital feeling like I’ve peed myself. I’ll be five minutes tops. Go take Dodger to Sarah’s and let her know what’s going on.”

He seemed to listen to Steve, “Ok, we will meet you there! Love you Steve.” He hung up his cell and put it in his back pocket. “Steve’s going to meet us at the hospital. I’ll be right back! Dodger!! Dodger!! Here boy.” He came trotting in, tongue lolled out. “Come on Dodger, let’s go to Sarah’s. Go find Sarah.” His ears perked up and he barked before running down the stairs and pranced at the front door.

Bucky came to me and held me close with BOTH arms and kissed me. “Don’t go and have these babies before I get back.” He walked away and I winked at him, “I’ll do my best.” I listened as he went downstairs and put Dodger on his leash. When the door shut I went back into the bathroom and took off my wet clothes. 

I went to put on clean underwear after slipping on a maternity dress when another hard contraction hit me, taking my breath away. “Oh Fuck!! Fuuuuuuuuuck!! Oh God!!” I panted and curled in on myself, the pain stealing my very breath from my lungs. I couldn’t even stand anymore, crumbling to the floor and taking a fetal position. I began to sweat from how much it hurt.

As the pain began to pass and I tried to sit up, I was again hit with another contraction. They were coming less than a minute apart. I don’t think I’m going to make it to the hospital. These babies are coming...NOW!!! “Fuck!! Bucky!!! Oh God!! Bucky!!! Help!!!” I propped my back up against the counter and tried my best to breath through the pain. 

I heard the door downstairs close and I cried out in a scream from the pain. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Bucky!!! Bucky!! Help!!!” I could hear him cuss and run up the stairs, taking several steps at a time. “Willow!!” He came to the bathroom and slid to a kneeling position by my body. “Shit, baby, what’s wrong?!” I tried to talk through the pain, “Babies! Coming! Right! Fucking! Now!!!” I howled out as the contraction peaked.

By the time the contraction began to wane, I noticed Bucky on his cell again. Sweat began to trickle down my temple. “Please send them quickly!! Thank you!!” He hung up. “Ambulance is on the way Doll, just hold on!” I growled out in frustration, “Yeah! You tell the boys that! Cuz they’re not listening to me!!” He held my hand only to wince and have me hold his left one, since there was no fear of breaking those fingers.

“Just breath Will...in and out...in and out..” “I know how to fucking breath God Dammit!!” He grimaced, “Aaaalrighty then.” I whined, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it just hurts like a bitch and I really really wanted that epidural all the ladies are gaga over!” I sniffled and wiped away a tear. “Is Steve coming?” His eyes widened, “Oh Shit! Steve! Fuck!!” He grabbed his cell again and called him.

“Steve! We’re...no, don’t go in!! We’re still at home! I’ve called an ambulance, she’s going fast Babe! The babies are coming now!” He held out the phone from his ear as I heard Steve yell, “What?!? I’m on my way!!!” Bucky put the cell back on his ear. I could overhear the sirens on Steve police cruiser turn on. Man! I bet he flies here!! I hope he’s careful!

Bucky took a cool cloth and wiped my brow, trying his best to soothe me anyway he could. “Baby, I wish I knew how to help you...don’t worry, they will be here real soon. I hope.” I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. A sudden pressure overtook me, making me rise up just a bit and pant. “Oh God!! Bucky...” I whined and looked at him with wide eyes, “I..I need to push...oh God the baby is coming right now!!”

His eyes went as wide as saucers. “What?!? No, no, you can’t deliver now! Just hold on...don’t push!!” I glared at him with enough venom in that look that made Bucky back up slightly from me. “Bucky! Like it or not, these babies are coming now! You’ve had training! Now get your ass down to my Vagagay and deliver these babies! Or so help me God James Buchanan Barnes I will make you rue the day you were ever born with a fucking penis!! Now move it Officer! That’s an order!!”

He seemed to snap into gear and take up a position in between my spread knees. He tentatively lifted up my dress and gasped as he looked down. “Shit!! Willow, push!! He’s crowning!! He’s coming!!” I roled my eyes, “I know!! I know!!” I then screamed out as I pushed with all that is in me. “Push!!! That’s it! Keep pushing, you’re doing great baby!! Oh God!! It’s got a head full of brown hair...just like mine!! It has to be Evan!”

His smile was wide as he held his hands to his son’s head and helped guide him out as I pushed. With one final hard push, just as EMT came running up the stairs, Evan Buchanan was born...screaming and kicking with all he had in him! Bucky was crying and laughing all at once, holding him in his arms as if he were the most delicate thing on the planet. 

I slumped back against the counter and cried along with him. He placed him on my belly and I held him close, kissing his head and weeping harder. Bucky grabbed a towel and began to clean him up just a bit. Hard to do when he’s wiggling around so much. EMTs came in and looked at the scene. “Nice job Dad..now, let us check her over to see if we can transfer you guys to the hospital, ok?”

Bucky was reluctant to move away, transfixed by the sight of me holding his son. With a gentle nudge the male EMT moved Bucky to sit by my side. He leaned over and kissed Evan’s head, “He’s perfect, God hes so damn perfect!” Our damp eyes looked at each other and leaned in, kissing gently. “He is perfect. He looks just like you Bucky...look, he has your chin and your nose.”

“Alright Ms. Holiday, I’m going to check how we’re doing ok?” I rolled my eyes, what is it with men and the whole ‘we’ thing. Pretty sure I’m the one that just pushed out a damn watermelon. “Well, I don’t know how you’re doing, but I’m doing great...now.” The female EMT who was off to my left taking my blood pressure, laughed under her breath. 

With a slight glare at his partner, he continued his exam. “My name is Kevin and once we make sure you and the baby are stable, then we will take you both to the hospital. They will take you up to post-partum to finish recovering.” I looked at Bucky who was still giving goo-goo eyes at Evan, “They do know I’m having twins...right?” Bucky looked up and seemed confused, “Uhh...I don’t remember if I said that or not.”

“Twins? Did I hear that right? You’re having twins? Ok well that changes things. Are you having anymore contractions? It would be preferable to try and get you to the hospital before the second baby comes.” I took stock of my pain level. “I am cramping quite a bit, but not as bad as it was when he was coming out.”

“Is it alright if I check you?” I sighed and spread my legs wider, “Go right ahead, God knows I’m use to it by now.” Another giggle from his partner. “I know that feeling.” I smiled at her, “Have kids....what’s your name?” She smiled warmly as she removed the blood pressure cuff. “My name is Emily. And yeah, I have three.” I couldn’t hide my glee, “Really? That’s great! I want a lot more. Not sure when I’ll stop.”

I winced at Mr. Huge Hands checked me. Jesus! His brow furrowed, “The baby is in position already and very low. If we’re getting you to the hospital, we need to go now!” I handed Bucky his son as the EMTs helped me up and onto a gurney they trudged up the stairs. Evan was wrapped in a warming blanket and checked over quickly, to which Emily declared he was very cute and very healthy, especially his lungs.

Just as I was getting loaded into the ambulance, I saw Sarah come running out of her house. “Oh my God!” She saw Bucky with the baby and she cried and cooed, kissing his tiny head. “Oh he’s beautiful Bucky! Where’s Steve?” Just as she said it, we heard the siren and screeching tires as he rounded the corner. He skidded to a stop behind the ambulance and rushed out, car still running and lights and sirens still going off. 

I could barely hear anything due to the sound. I watched as Steve approached Bucky, tears in his eyes. Sarah grabbed Steve’s arm and pointed to the cruiser. He nodded and rushed back to shut everything off. “Oh thank God! I couldn’t hear myself think.” He ran back and took Bucky in his arms, hugging both him and the baby all at once. “Bucky..He’s perfect! God I love you so much!” They kisses and I felt so much love for my boys.

Steve came into the Ambulance and smiled at me, “Hey Sweetheart, how are you doing?” Emily moved to allow him by my side. Kevin went to the driver’s seat. “We need to get going. He can stay but we gotta go now.” Bucky kissed Sarah’s cheek and climbed into the back with us all. Kinda crowded in here! Emily shut the door and ponded the wall, “Alright, let’s go!” The siren went off and the ambulance pulled away from the curb.

Steve was holding my hand and kissing me over and over again. I reached up and swiped a tear off his cheek. “I love you so much Willow. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” A huge pain went through my belly and I squeezed his hand tight. “Fuck!! You’re forgiven!! I think Ethan wants to meet you though...like now!!” Emily lifted my dress, “She’s right..the baby’s starting to crown.”

I tried my best to pant through the pain, holding Steve’s hand the entire time. I didn’t want to deliver in the back of an ambulance! It’s bad enough I delivered in my bathroom. God the mess in there!! Ugh!! “No! No! I can’t do this here!! Stay in there Ethan!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!” I cried out as my pain increased! Steve kissed my sweaty brown and spoke gently, “It’s ok sweetheart, don’t hold back, it’s almost over and he will be here.” 

I cried and still resisted pushing, which let me tell ya...harder than it fucking sounds! I felt the ambulance stop and it was a blur of movements as I was taken out of the ambulance and rushed inside the ER. I was screaming, still holding Steve’s hand like a lifeline. A Doctor came toward me, gloves and splash gear on, “Alright Miss...let’s deliver this baby shall we?” Oh no!! Hell no!!

“No! Not you!! Steve!! Steve you do it! Bucky delivered Evan, I want you to deliver Ethan...please!?” The Doctor sighed, “Miss...it’s against protocol to allow...” I growled and grabbed the Doctor by his arm, “I swear to God, I will gut you like a deer if you touch me!” The Doctor paled. “Uh...well...if you insist.” Steve looked even paler than the Doc. “What? You want me to what?!”

After some encouragement from me and Bucky who pretty much said it’s like playing catch, just with a baby, that Steve finally got into position. He was given gloves and the nurses slipped him on a gown to protest his clothes. I screamed out as I began to push! Steve’s eyes seemed comically large, “Oh God! He’s coming! Push baby! Push!!” I practically growled and howled as I did just that. 

With a sudden rush, I was overtaken by such a feeling of immediate relief. Ethan Grant had finally made his appearance. He was quiet...I began to panic as I tried to pull myself up to see what’s going on. Steve was holding his son who had a head full of blonde hair, looking at him in awe. His eyes were wide open and just staring at his Daddy. He didn’t cry at all. It wasn’t until a nurse took him to clean him off, that’s when he began to wail. 

Steve followed them and watched as he was cleaned, weighed, measured and wrapped in a warm blanket. He walked him back over to me and laid him in my arms. I sniffled and gazed at my other son. The Doctor motioned toward my legs, “Is it ok to touch you now? I just want to check you and help with the afterbirth.” I nodded, “Yeah...help yourself.” The nurses all laughed.

Later as we’re all settled into a private room and it was just me and all four of my boys, did I finally begin to really relax. My boys were absolutely perfect and just beyond beautiful. Evan weighed the most at a whopping 6lbs 4 oz. Ethan was only 5lbs and 11oz. I couldn’t believe they were finally here, after all this time and all we’ve been through. 

Steve and Bucky took the sleeping babies from my arms and placed them into their see-through bassinets. They sat down beside me, Steve to my left and Bucky to my right. Leaning in, they wrapped their arms around me and took turns kissing me breathless. “I love you both so much! God! My chest aches with how much I love you!” 

Bucky lifted my chin and smiled, “We love you too Baby, more than you could ever know.” Steve kissed me and said the same. I didn’t think it was at all possible to be any happier than I was at this particular moment. I was literally surrounded by love! It finally dawned on me, tears escaping my eyes that I finally had a family. After all these years, I finally felt whole.


	35. Revenge

Bucky

I was cleared for regular duty the day after our son’s were born. But I couldn’t go back just yet, not when I needed to be at home, now more than ever. Steve even took some time off to be home with Willow and the babies too. We’ve been in a bubble of complete and total happiness.

My family came to see us after we got home from the hospital. Everyone was head over heels in love with the boys. I can’t blame them one bit, they are probably the cutest babies ever. I know I may be biased, but truthfully I didn’t care. As for Evan being mine and Ethan being Steve’s...yeah, doesn’t even factor in my brain. They are both mine, they are both his, just like Willow.

I decided to wait until the babies were about a month old before returning to being a police officer. It came with a bit of teasing from my friends. Tony keeps calling me RoboCop, and Nat will randomly bring me cans to open for the hell of it. I think she and Willow must speak privately. It doesn’t bother me at all, I’m just so thankful to have an arm again that they could call me tinman from the Wizard of Oz and I wouldn’t even bat an eye. Hell I may even think it’s funny.

Work was a lot of the same stuff as always. That is until I came across surveillance footage from a traffic camera of an office building just on the outskirts of town. I recognized the Bastard immediately...Loki!! The crime boss himself! The very reason I lost my arm, had Willow kidnapped and put our boys in danger. He needed to pay, and I didn’t mean jail time. He’s hurt too many people. I couldn’t allow it to go on.

I watched the cameras like a hawk, keeping track of his movements. Seeing where the fucker was heading and if there was a pattern to his movements. I hid it all from Steve and the rest of the force what I was doing. I knew that if I got caught, I’d lose my job forever, or worse, jailtime. I couldn’t risk it, so I was extremely careful.

I made note of Loki passing by the camera every Wednesday, so he must be held up somewhere close to that area for him to be on foot. I had this coming Wednesday off because the babies had a doctors appointment. After we were done I kissed Willow and the babies bye and said I’d be back soon. 

Parking in an alley near the location on the camera...I waited. Sure enough, right on time, Loki comes strolling down the sidewalk. He wore a black suit and walked as if he had no worries in the world. Well, that’s about to change. It was dusk, the sun just going down, casting shadows across the sidewalk. Dressed all in black myself, I stalked my prey with determination.

An upcoming alley that was pitch black was mere feet away. Dark because perhaps I may have taken out the street lights in the area. I inched closer in behind him, careful not to alert him of my presence. Taking a quick look around, making sure no one was around, I made my move.

I lunged forward and grabbed Loki from behind, twisting his arm and shoving him into the dark alley. He fell to the ground with a loud grunt, cursing and spinning around to see who had attacked him. The darkness was my friend, keeping me hidden. I punched him hard, sending him crashing back again and banging his head on the concrete.

He groaned and cursed some more. “Whoever the you are...you don’t know who you’re fucking with!!” I grinned as I reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged him down the alley, wailing in pain. We finally made it to a small clearing with a dingy flickering light. I picked him up and slammed him against a wall. “You!” 

I couldn’t help the satisfied grin from stretching across my face. “Yes, me.” He suddenly produced a blade and lashed out at me. I had to admit he was pretty good with it. Only problem was he hit my arm...the one he couldn’t hurt. I laughed as he looked at his bent blade in confusion. “What the bloody hell?!” 

I took advantage of his confusion and grabbed him by his throat with my left hand and lifted him off his feet. As he clawed at my arm and began to choke, I leaned in closer. “You will never hurt another person. Do you hear me? You are going to die...alone and unloved. A pitiful excuse for a human being that doesn’t deserve to breath the same air as my children. I hope you fucking burn in Hell you Godless piece of shit!”

His eyes widened and bulged slightly as I tightened my grip, choking the life right out of him. With a quick flick of my wrist, his neck snapped and his fighting stopped. He was dead. After all the pain he’s caused, the countless people he’s manipulated and murdered and crimes he’s committed...he finally got what he deserved. I let him fall to the ground, his lifeless body lay at my feet. 

I took the back way out of the alley and returned to my car, making sure no one saw me in the area. Good thing the cameras in the area were suddenly having..technical difficulties. I changed out of my clothes and burnt them in a barrel, making sure I had no evidence on me what so ever. Now it was time to get my ass home and be with my family.

The next day when his body was found, no one even really cared how he was killed...because they knew why. Director Fury closed his file on his desk and folded his arms across his chest and with a grin he looked straight at me and said, “Good riddance to bad rubbage. Someone was bound to do it sooner rather than later...right Barnes?” I grinned and leaned back in my chair, “Couldn’t agree more Sir.”

Finally after all these months and all the hell we’ve been through, I felt a sense of calm and peace I hadn’t known in a while. Loki’s dark hold on the tri-state was finally over. We could all finally heave a sigh of relief. I took advantage of the peace and did what I was meant to do...spend time with my family and love them like there’s no tomorrow. 

 

The End

 

(Stay tunes for an Epilogue)


	36. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end guys. Thanks for taking this journey with me. Feel free to leave me comments and kudos ;)

Willow

I sighed and looked around the room, smiling to myself. As much as I hated moving, there is something very satisfying about getting a room fully unpacked and organized. I rubbed my lower back and groaned a bit. Maybe I overdid it just a bit, but it was definitely worth it.

Bucky happened to walk by and heard my sound of discomfort. He stopped immediately and came into the room. “Willow? Are you ok?” I looked back at him over my shoulder and grinned. “I’m fine Buck.” His eyes narrowed at me and came closer. “Uh huh, heard that before.” I couldn’t help but laugh, because he definitely wasn’t wrong.

I felt his warmth at my back, arms snaking around my middle. “How are my girls today?” I laid my hands on his as they rubbed my very pregnant belly. “They are wonderful, me on the other hand, I’m tired. I’m glad we got fully moved before the babies come. Because moving with a newborn...let me correct that, newborns, wouldn’t have been ideal.”

He laughed and nuzzled into my neck, kissing a path up to just behind my ear. I leaned back into him, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his lips. “Don’t get any ideas Mister, Sarah’s in the next room and the kids are all over the place. We don’t need one of them walking in and seeing us.” He growled in frustration, “Dammit, Baby you know how horny I get when you’re pregnant, it drives me wild.”

I giggled which made him groan more. ”Oh don’t I know it. So...how does the room look?” He sighed and finally released me, resigned that we weren’t going to fool around. He looked around the room and his smile went wide. “Wow Baby, this room looks amazing! It’s so....pink.” The look on his face made me laugh, “That’s because we’re having twin girls, you’re just use to boys. Don’t worry, the pink will grow on you.”

He turned around and pulled me into his arms, my belly bumping his. “Oh trust me, I haven’t forgotten that we’re having girls. Speaking of which, We’ve come to a decision.” I quirked up an eyebrow, “Oh? And what decision would that be?” He removed his arms from around me to rub either side of my massive belly, “Steve and I think it best that they not be allowed to date until...at least thirty.” 

I laughed, loudly, I couldn’t help myself. “Yeah, ok, good luck with that. I can just see it now, you and Steve staring down any potential boyfriend while cleaning your guns. Probably the boys as well.” He shrugged and gave me a cocky look, “Maybe...probably...yeah, most likely.” I leaned in and nuzzled his chest, kissing over his heart. My boys are such goobers.

With a kiss, Bucky left to go do some more unpacking. Satisfied that the room was in fact done, I went downstairs to check on the kids. Ethan and Evan I knew were outside playing because they had run past me earlier tossing a football between them as they went. Hard to believe they will be in Middle school when school starts again in the fall. Time sure does seem to pass so quickly the older I get.

When I got downstairs, I peaked into the playroom and grinned. “Boys? Everything ok in here?” Two sets of blue eyes turned to look at me, one blonde headed, the other a brunette, just like Ethan and Evan. My second set of twins. Yeah, that surprised us as well. Especially when we discovered that again Bucky fathered one and Steve fathered the other. My doctor was flabbergasted. Even more so when we did it a third time. Apparent I made it into the medical books.

Aaron Michael and Andrew James were born when the boys were six years old. Now they are my sweet little five year olds. Quieter than their brothers that seem to run everywhere they go. They on the other hand are more content to sit and do a puzzle or build a tower with their blocks. The boys smiled and Andrew spoke up, “We’re good Momma...look what we built?”

I beamed at the tower they made that was taller than they were. “Wow! Great job!” Aaron ran over and hugged me, “Is it time for lunch yet? I’m hungry.” I leaned down and kissed his blonde head, “Just about, I’ll see if Grandma can fix you guys something here soon, ok? Any requests?” They looked at each other and grinned before they both answered at the exact same time, “Chicken Nuggets!” I laughed and rolled my eyes, “You boys are going to turn into a chicken nugget.” This only made them start clucking like a chicken. My sweet, funny boys!

I left the boys to their building and made my way to the kitchen. I did think of asking Sarah to fix the lunches, but I knew she was busy unpacking her room. Once we had decided to move to a much larger house, obviously since it was definitely needed, we asked Sarah if she’d want to move in with us. She’s been a Godsend! A house full of boys is definitely a handful, and now we’re going to add two girls to the mix.

When I got to the large kitchen I heard Dodger groaning and then let out a small whine and bark. I shook my head in laughter as I watched him laying on his bed, trying his best to be nice to the new puppy. We adopted a puppy from the pound a few weeks ago, a German Shepherd and lab mix, I think, her name is Daisy. She’s spunky and full of energy. Poor Dodger. It’s hard on him being fifteen years old and having to deal with a puppy, but he does it like a champ.

“Good boy Dodger.” He looked up at me and thumped his tail on his bed. He’s slower these days, his age really catching up with him, especially with the arthritis in his hips. “Come on Daisy, let’s take you outside to burn off some of that energy with the boys. Leave Dodger alone.” I picked her up and she immediately began to lick my face. She was such a happy puppy.

I opened the back door and saw Ethan and Evan playing with Steve in our vast back yard. It was enormous! Thank God I don’t have to mow it! I set Daisy down and she took off toward the boys. Steve heard the yips of happiness and turned my way, waving at me. I waved back, blowing him a kiss. He still makes me feel like I have butterflies in my belly, after all these years, Bucky too. 

I returned to the kitchen and started getting lunch ready...of course some chicken nuggets as well. We keep a healthy stock of them on hand since that’s all Aaron and Andrew ever want to eat. I’ll be glad when they get out of this phase. Ethan and Evan went through something similar at that age. For a whole year they refused everything but macaroni and cheese. I swear my house constantly smelled of cheese. Ugh!

I reached up into the cupboard to grab some plates only to stop and hiss. I grabbed my belly and groaned as a contraction hit me. “Really girls? Now?!” I leaned against the counter and breathed in and out, swaying a bit as the contraction peaked. It wasn’t a real bad one, but it was bad enough. “Bucky!” I knew he was probably downstairs in the basement fixing up the home gym. 

I heard a muffled “Yeah?” I yelled back, “Bucky come here!” It wasn’t long before I heard him heading up the steps. Just as he made it to the top, my contraction began to lessen and I sighed in relief. His eyes got as round as saucers as he saw me leaning on the counter, breathing heavily. “Shit! Is it time?!” I nodded with a huge grin, “Yeah, I think so.” He immediately went into panic mode which just cracked me up.

“Bucky, calm down, you’ve been through this twice before.” He rolled his eyes, “Yeah well after the whole bathroom incident, I’m not taking any chances! Sarah!!! Sarah, we need you down here!!” I heard her holler back, “I’m coming!” I watched as he ran outside to Steve, waving his arms around which just cracked me up. I watched through the window as Steve’s eyes went wide before turning to say something to the boys. Then they both ran back into the house.

Steve came over to me and kissed my cheek, rubbing gentle circles into my lower back. “Hey Sweetheart, how are you doing? Is that the first contraction you’ve had?” I sighed as he pressed into a particularly achy spot on my back. “I’m ok, it wasn’t that bad of one. But I think it’s best if we go now to the hospital.” They both agreed. Sarah came rushing in and squealed out in glee at hearing we were going to the hospital. “Don’t you worry about a thing. Me and the boys will be just fine here. Go have my grand daughters, I can hardly wait!”

Bucky ran upstairs and grabbed my bag that was pre-packed while Steve went with me to the car. Just as I got out the front door another contraction hit me, harder than the last. “Ohhhhh!!” I grabbed onto Steve’s arms and leaned over, pressing my forehead into his sternum. “Just breath Willow, you’re doing great.” Once it passed I looked up and Bucky was practically dancing around nervous and anxious to leave. “Come on, Ive called ahead and they know we’re coming. Called your OB too. She’s already at the hospital doing rounds so that’s great news.”

The contractions increased dramatically in the car to the point I thought I might not make it, but I kept that to myself. No need to worry the boys unnecessarily. By the time we pulled up to the hospital I was sweating and panting practically non stop. I was quickly wheeled up to labor and delivery. Everyone there knew how quickly I give birth, so wasting time was not an option for me. Only bad part about fast labors...no pain meds, which sucks monkey balls!

Thirty minutes after arriving at the hospital Addison Rose was born. Fifteen minutes later Avery Marie joined her sister. Just like their brothers before them, one was blonde, the other brunette. I sighed as I gazed at my daughters. There was nothing better in the world that those first moments of holding your newborn. Your heart nearly bursts with love. 

It was bitter sweet having my girls. We decided that this would be my last pregnancy. Six children with two at a time has definitely made our lives very busy. Especially since we found out that literally every pregnancy I have will end up as twins. I guess I’m blessed that way. As much as I love children, I think I’m definitely ready to stop actually having them. I want to concentrate on our family as it is. 

I would have been happy with boys again, but I am over the moon that I finally have daughters. I look forward to tea parties and dress up clothes, hair bows and frilly dresses. Besides, we definitely needed more estrogen in the house. 

Steve leaned over and slowly kissed my lips. Bucky doing the same after he finished. “I love you so much Sweetheart.” Bucky nodded, “I love you too Baby.” My heart melted as I saw their love for me. It’s not waned in the slightest all these years together. “I love you too, more than you could ever imagine.” My life was truly and wonderfully blessed.

The End


End file.
